Liberdade e Não Paz
by SakuraHina
Summary: AU do Arco dos Sacrifícios, Harry-Slytherin! Treinando seu irmão, negociando com os Comensais da Morte antigos, malabarismo responsabilidade e dever ... a vida de Harry é fugir com ele, enquanto ele luta para equilibrar.
1. Capítulo Um: Lux Aeterna

**Título:** Liberdade e Não Paz

**Disclaimer:** As personagens, eventos, e lugares reconhecíveis nesta história não pertencem a mim, mas a J. K. Rowling. Eu não pretendo infringir leis de direitos autorais e não estou ganhando dinheiro com esta história.

**Advertências:** Violência, linguagem, mentes destruídas, mortes de personagens no final desta e nas outras histórias da série.

**Notas da Autora:** Bem-vindos à quarta história deste AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alternativo) louco que estou traduzindo. Esta é a minha tradução da séria Arca dos Sacrificios feita por Lightning on the Wave e que foi primeiramente traduzida por Max Randy.

Eu quis traduzi-la porque o Max parou no 10º capitulo do Saindo da Manhã Sombria. Que é o terceiro da serie. Na verdade já traduzi toda ela e na medida que eu for editando elas eu irei postando-as.

Como eu espero que o Max pelo menos termine de traduzir a 3º fic. Eu vou continuar a partir desta.

E como ele fez todos os avisos e resumos e advertências que estiverem aqui serão do autor original, o Lightning.

A partir daqui são todas palavras do autor.

**Freedom And Not Peace**

Título: Liberdade e Sem Paz. 

Resumo: UA do GoF, sequela de Comes Out of Darkness Morn. vida de Harry Potter é dividido entre o dever e a responsabilidade, livremente escolhido, e como seus sonhos escuro de Voldemort crescer, torna-se um ato de equilíbrio desesperada.

Notas: Quarta parcela da UA, o Arco sacrifícios.

Eu quase não acho que eu iria chegar tão longe.

Resumindo o que aconteceu a este ponto seriam necessários pelo menos duas páginas. Basta dizer que isso não faz muito sentido se você não leu as três histórias que vêm de antemão. Se tiver, então você saberá o que significa quando eu digo que Harry tem de lidar com seu irmão, se reconciliar com seus pais, para discutir com duendes, o melhor de si para equilibrar a sua família de sangue e sua família adotiva, e tentar negociar com os Comensais da Morte e ex desalinhado bruxos das trevas, a fim de puxar um resultado favorável para a Light. E isso é apenas o começo de tudo.

Disclaimer: Os personagens reconhecíveis, eventos, conceitos e definições na história a seguir pertence a JK Rowling, não para mim. Eu estou fazendo nenhum dinheiro deste fanfic.

Atualizações: Eu arquivo em Fanfiction, Skyehawke, e meu LJ, e enviar aviso de atualizações através do meu Yahoo! Grupo. Os endereços de todos eles, e informações sobre o Arco-se, podem ser encontrados no meu perfil Fanfiction.

Advertências: Linguagem, violência, psicologia confusos, angústia pesada, a morte de caráter mais tarde neste e nos outros contos, eventual grave gore.

Além disso, esta é a primeira história em arco, onde um romance barra entre Harry e Draco se torna uma preocupação constante. Não há sexo explícito, ea história não é primariamente um romance porque, bem, não se pode com tanta outras coisas acontecendo, mas se você não pode estar a ler uma história com uma barra nele, vá embora agora. Além disso, uma vez que este é um épico, haverá outros sorteios het, e Slash, e provavelmente saffic pelo menos um (femmeslash) emparelhamento, embora nem todos poderão aparecer durante a paz, liberdade e não. Eu não vou estragar-los, dizendo que elas envolvem. Eu não fiz a minha mente sobre tudo, me ainda, de forma a permitir-me alguma liberdade.

Desculpem a extensão desta introdução, mas eu pensei que era melhor acabar com todos os avisos com antecedência.

Pronto? Vamos, então.

Liberdade e Não Paz 

Capítulo Um: Lux Aeterna

"Este é o mais sagrado templo", sussurrou James. "Este é o maior templo de Luz".

Harry mãos tremiam quando ele apertou o barco de papel pequeno. Ele ainda lutou para eles. Ele se lembrou que ele tinha escolhido para vir aqui, e que esta cerimônia não foi diferente do que os puros-sangues rituais muitos dos bruxos das trevas que ele tinha aprendido quando era criança.

Mas isso foi uma mentira, e Harry estava ficando melhor a perceber quando ele mentiu para si mesmo. Desta vez foi diferente. Os rituais de sangue puro nunca tinha sido algo que ele próprio participou, durante a vida do dia-a-dia com sua família. Eles foram os exercícios que aprendeu para o bem de ganhar aliados de seu irmão em algum momento no futuro. Este era um ritual da Luz, que seus avós tinham comemorado própria, e seu pai quando criança.

James parecia quase como uma criança agora, com as calças arregaçadas acima dos tornozelos, como ele tomou o primeiro passo para a frente para as águas cinzentas do mar do Norte, arrepios ao toque das ondas frio. A água brilhava como pedra, pensou Harry. Mesmo a espuma rolando para varrer a areia amarela da praia Northumberland parecia afiada, como se fosse feita de vidro quebrado.

"Isto é manhã de Verão", continuou James, sua voz suave e solene ", o momento em que o sol brilha em todo seu poder e magia pode acontecer com a sua subida." Ele colocou o barco que ele próprio realizou suavemente sobre a água.

A primeira onda de vir em sua direção parecia definido para o pântano ele. Foi uma coisa tão simples e pequena, pensou Harry, os lados feitos de pergaminho dobrado, o mastro de um galho que James tinha quebrado de uma das árvores de teixos em Lux Aeterna, a vela de um pedaço de pano de cores vivas que tinham vindo de que Tiago disse foi uma das pontes da sua infância. James não tinha sequer com uma varinha ou produzido um feitiço para protegê-lo.

Mas, inexplicavelmente, a onda se afastou do barco e levou em torno dele, em vez de sobre ele. O próximo foi sob ela, e levou-a para cima. Harry prendeu a respiração. Ele não podia sentir a onda de magia que ele teria que esperar; mesmo a força rumorada estranhamente que ele associou com a magia sem varinha; mas havia algo ali, um tênue brilho dourado que alinhava o barco. Cresceu brilhante como Harry observava, e depois o barco começou a arder como o sol. James soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Harry lançou um olhar para o pai. Ele estava sorrindo.

"Nós navegamos os nossos navios", ele sussurrou, "para acolher o sol, a saudá-lo, assim como nós já navegamos fora do sol em uma manhã de Verão".

Harry olhou para Connor, e descobriu que os olhos de seu irmão gêmeo estavam arregalados. Connor, obviamente, não sabia o que pensar, também. Harry lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso, e depois entrou na água e lançou o seu próprio barco.

A luz do sol enrolado em torno dele, e mandou-o para frente, longe da costa, seguindo o trajeto de barco de James. Harry observava como ele sacudiu e saltou. Ele podia sentir a magia chegando a ele desta vez, um calor ronronar que deslizou em seus ossos e passou a residir ali, como se seu estômago tinha se transformado em seu próprio gato.  
>O barco de Connor seguiu o seu, balançando seu mastro como uma cabeça, uma vez que recuaram depois que os outros dois. Harry assistiu-os até que uma onda brilhante cinza levou a embarcação três brilhantes da visão. Ele estava mal ciente de que seu pai tinha estendido a mão e se apoderado de sua mão até que ele o sentiu rebocando-o delicadamente para ele, pedindo que ambos voltassem à costa.<p>

Harry caminhava como se estivesse em um daze. Ele podia sentir a luz do sol viajando com ele, persistente, explorando os seus ossos com os dedos de lazer. Ele nunca tinha estado consciente de quão brilhante é tudo no mundo era. Quando ele virou a cabeça, os grãos individuais de areia brilhou como se lustrada. As aves estavam arremessando sobrecarga muito brilhante para se olhar. Harry soltou uma respiração pouco e estendeu a mão.

Ele teria jurado que uma língua muito quente lambeu sua mão antes que ele desapareceu.

James olhou levemente desconfortável quando chegaram em terra novamente, mas acenou com a cabeça bracingly quando Harry olhou para ele. "O sol é recebê-lo, isso é tudo", disse ele. "Potters ter realizado este ritual durante centenas de anos. Este é apenas o verão eo sol ea luz recebendo uma boa olhada em você."

"Ele faz cócegas!" Connor se queixaram de forma abrupta, e Harry viu que seus olhos, por uma vez, não foram entorpecidos com pesadelos de morte ou captura do Sirius Voldemort e tortura dele. Ele estava segurando em sua ponte, rindo e golpeando, como se os insetos foram mordê-lo. "Eu nunca senti o sol antes de fazer-me cócegas!"

"Você nunca esteve aqui antes", disse James, seu cenho pensativo desaparecer ", neste dia, neste momento." Ele agarrou Connor e agradou seu cabelo. "Dawn on Midsummer é especial, como o pôr do sol. Você não está contente que você me arrastou para fora da cama?"

"Não se era só para fazer-me cócegas!" Connor se contorceu de apreender seu pai, e riu novamente. "Eu não sabia que isso implicaria a necessidade de fazer tudo tão claro que eu não podia ver, e fazer cócegas!"

Harry suspirou silenciosamente em alívio. Ele estava fazendo o que podia para curar seu irmão, para acabar com seu trauma, para fazê-lo ver que havia vida mesmo depois de tudo o que ele tinha passado, mas não tinha conseguido um resultado assim dramáticos. Harry pensou que o vento ea luz tinha tanto a ver com isso como seu pai fez, no entanto.

Ele olhou em volta novamente. A terra em torno deles era grosso com pássaros e spray e do vento e da luz visível, mas vazia de pessoas. A praia curvado para baixo ao encontro do mar como uma mão estendida. O mar rugia para enfrentá-lo, entretanto, arremessando suas ondas a uma boa distância até a areia antes de gotejamento de distância entre os seus dedos. O barulho era constante, suave, tranqüilizadora, firme como um batimento cardíaco. Harry se viu confortado em pensar que ele poderia morrer, e ainda o mar iria lavar-se na areia.

"Harry?"

Harry olhou para cima, a piscar. Connor tinha corrido à frente em direção à Portkey que os levaria de volta ao Lux Aeterna, mas James estava caminhando ao seu lado, olhando atentamente para seu rosto.

"Você não apreciar o ritual?" ele perguntou.

Harry sorriu. "Claro que eu fiz. Foi maravilhoso conhecer a magia Light, de uma maneira que não fiz antes. Eu não sabia que as danças de qualquer espécie sobreviveu entre os assistentes de luz. Fico feliz que eles fazem."

"Você parecia tão ..." James errou uma palavra. Harry esperou pacientemente. Eles eram novos para isso, todos eles. Não faria nenhum bom se ele se apressou a seu pai, juntamente, com a pausa muito que podem fazer parte da razão pela qual James estava aprendendo a confiar nele. "Então, a intenção", disse seu pai no passado.

"Eu estava pensando em Connor", disse Harry. "Ele está muito mais feliz agora do que era quando saiu da escola."

James parou, mexendo de pé para pé. Harry parou também, olhando para seu rosto. Ele estava um pouco assustado ao descobrir que ele não tem a grua a cabeça para trás, tanto quanto ele se lembrava. Claro, parte do que veio de não estar perto de James por meses em um tempo, mas parte dele provavelmente foi estirão do crescimento que James insistiu ele foi finalmente entrar.

"Você sabe", disse James finalmente, cada palavra um passo em uma casca de ovo ", que você pode pensar em si mesmo, também? Você pode conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa que está incomodando você? Eu vou ajudar a cuidar de Connor, Harry. Eu sei que você não pode parar completamente. Mas eu quero que você tenha a chance de ser bem cuidado, também. " Ele olhou para longe. Harry se perguntou se ele estava assistindo Connor. Ele esperava que sim. Comensais da Morte não eram susceptíveis de ataque aqui, mas eles ainda estavam fora enfermarias Lux Aeterna, e acidentes podem acontecer. "Especialmente desde que Snape não pode visitá-lo."

Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu sabia que poderia acontecer." enfermarias Lux Aeterna aceitaria Draco, que não tinha praticado o suficiente magia negra para fazer a diferença para eles, mas uma combinação de Dark Snape Mark, sua magia, e não gostam de James por ele tinha feito o pivô Potter rejeitar o Mestre de Poções. Harry tinha prometido para encontrá-lo em algum momento durante o verão antes de irem de volta a Hogwarts, mas agora ele ainda estava batalhando para se adaptar com sua família e aprender novas maneiras de estar confortável em torno deles. Connor e ainda tinha pelo menos um pesadelo cada noite. Harry não acho que ele podia sair.

"Você não parece chateado", James arriscou e, finalmente, encontrou seus olhos novamente. Harry estava feliz. Era mais fácil para tranquilizar as pessoas que ele realmente era bom quando eles fizeram isso.

"Eu não estou", disse Harry, dando de ombros. "Como eu disse, eu sabia que poderia acontecer."

James ficou em silêncio. Ele simplesmente olhou para Harry, e Harry deixou-lhe o olhar. Seu pai o compreendia melhor, depois daqueles silencioso, olha bloqueado.

"Você vai deixar que a Hedwig fazer a partir daqui?" James perguntou, quando ele aparentemente feito o seu preenchimento de olhar.

Harry começou, e em seguida liberado. Na verdade, com o ritual e então a sua preocupação com Connor, que tinha quase esquecido que ele trouxe a coruja junto, e por quê. "Sim", ele murmurou, e, em seguida, correu para onde a coruja esperou, arrumando suas penas numa pedra e olhando para as aves marinhas, como se quisesse dizer que ela podia outfly todos eles.

Ela animou-se quando Harry puxou um pergaminho do bolso e amarrou-o cuidadosamente em sua perna. Ele passou um momento acariciando-lhe as penas, olhando em seus olhos dourados. Ao contrário do parece que ele compartilhava com seu pai, seu irmão e, por vezes, parecia que toda a gente, isso foi algo descomplicado.

"Hedwig", ele sussurrou. "Malfoy Manor, menina, Lucius Malfoy. É o seu dom de Verão".

Edwiges piou seu entendimento, e subiu em seu braço como Harry estendeu-lo. Harry estremeceu ao espinho de suas garras, mas girou e lançou-a para o ar, o caminho que se deve lançar uma coruja neste momento em que a trégua de dança.

Deslumbrante difundir a luz em torno de Hedwig como asas pegou o vento, as penas brilhando como a espuma. Harry observava como ela virou para o sul, em direção Wiltshire, seu ritmo preciso e rápido. Ela estava fora de vista em poucos segundos.

Harry suspirou, esperando que o círculo de luz era um bom presságio. Ele tinha escolhido o seu dom de trégua com cuidado. Foi o único em que a dança que ele iria iniciar, uma vez que Lúcio havia começado para fora por este namoro dele. Ele tinha escolhido para enviar uma lista de suas próprias ambições e esperanças queridas, e que ele percebeu como seus deveres.

Ele queria Lúcio entender o que ele faria e não faria.

Draco, sem dúvida, lave com a notícia. Snape, sem dúvida, ferroviário que ele tinha sido estúpido. Mesmo Narcisa Malfoy poderia levantar uma sobrancelha. Harry estava bem ciente de que amava o marido, mas não confio nele totalmente.

Harry esperava que Lúcio iria responder com uma lista similar.

Isso não é bom ódio e desconfiança das pessoas até que se tenha provado para além de qualquer dúvida, que eles podem ser odiado e desconfiança, pensou ele, enquanto acompanhava o pai de volta para a Chave de Portal. Se eu tivesse feito isso no passado, eu teria rejeitado Draco baseado apenas no fato dele ser um Malfoy, e Hawthorn e Adalrico apenas com base na sua vez de ser os Comensais da Morte, e eu teria perdido a chance de se reconciliar com o meu pai e irmão . É melhor perguntar, se você puder, e ver o que eles dizem.  
>Harry hesitou, com uma mão na maçaneta da porta. Afinal, James não tinha proibido de entrar nesta sala. Ele apenas disse que não poderia ser uma boa idéia.<p>

E Connor foi pacificamente adormecido agora, seus pesadelos acalmada por uma poção de sono sem sonhos, e James foi, pelo menos, cochilando, se não totalmente adormecido, e Remo ainda estava se recuperando da lua cheia. E Harry estava cansado de sonhando com florestas escuras e uma voz fria e aguda murmurando constantemente do sol. E a cicatriz geralmente não sangram quando ele estava acordado.

Além disso, ele havia explorado o resto do Lux Aeterna e achei fascinante as coisas, espelhos que refletem somente bruxos de sangue puro, janelas que olhou para os dois mundos diferentes, os quartos de modo perfeitamente proporcional que a inundação de luz eles formaram constrói catedrais como com as paredes do sol e do ar. Nada tinha prejudicado. Harry não podia ver que isso seria muito diferente.

Ele piscou como um pulso de calor bater nele, mas a porta cedeu quando ele empurrou-o, e nada saltou para ele como ele cruzou o limiar.

Além do limite, uma onda de magia parou onde estava. Harry nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. Ele olhou para a estrutura em frente a ele, e entendi porque. Não assistente, claras ou escuras, havia feito tal coisa. Ele tinha vindo de outro lugar ...

O labirinto era um brilhante, sobrepondo labirinto de túneis, embora Harry achei extremamente difícil dizer onde um termina e outro começou, da mesma forma que ele achou difícil distinguir o fim de uma luva quando o seu jumper estava estatelado no chão. Luz tornou ainda mais difícil para descobri-las, oscilando sobre as bordas e as curvas como uma centelha. Harry não podia dizer a sua cor. Era branco, prata ou ouro, ou outra coisa? Talvez tenha sido a tonalidade azul-branco no coração de diamantes. Harry não podia ver o final do labirinto, mas ele poderia dizer que encheram quase toda da sala enorme.

Essa era a estrutura de seu pai tinha entrado para enfrentar os seus erros, para aprender o que precisava ser feito para a sua família e seus amigos.

Harry sentiu o calor no rosto, e conseguia entender o porquê de isso também. Esta foi Luz tão honesto como uma lâmina. Tocá-lo, e ele iria cortá-lo, mas seria selar todas as impurezas, também, e cortar a carne machucada e sangrando. O que sobrou seria lavada limpo.

Harry não entrar. Ele não era tão grande tolo. Mas ele andou com cuidado ao redor da borda das alas em chamas, e estudou a Maze.

Alguns instantes depois, como o calor ea luz focada e afiada, ele percebeu que ela estava olhando para ele de volta.

Harry piscou os olhos, e ergueu o queixo. Até agora, tudo o que ele havia conhecido em Lux Aeterna não tinha atacado pela magia das Trevas, que havia usado no passado, o seu sangue Potter havia protegido. Ele estava se tornando conscientes de que essa poderia ser a exceção. Tinha imaginado o Labirinto, mas esta foi além de sua imaginação. Basta estar na mesma sala com o Maze fez sentir como se estivesse prestes a explodir em chamas o Phoenix é a limpeza.

Um trinado soou acima dele, e Harry sentiu a mudança de Labirinto atenção, então relaxe. Afinal, o pássaro que tinha acabado de entrar na sala era uma criatura de luz. Fawkes, a Phoenix Dumbledore que por algum motivo abandonaram o diretor e vêm com Harry, pousou em seu ombro e esfregou sua cabeça contra a bochecha de Harry.

Harry bocejou. O sono não havia soado em todos apelando apenas um momento atrás, e agora ele fez. Ele lançou um olhar desconfiado Fawkes. Fawkes piscou um olho escuro e cantava uma canção de calor que misturado com o sussurro quente dos cobertores e adormecer agradável de vigília metade no final.

Harry tornou a bocejar. "Eu não quero ir para a cama", ele murmurou, mas ele estava sendo infantil e ele sabia disso.

Fawkes cantava, e os olhos de Harry caíram quase fechada. Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu poderia acordar Connor até se eu voltasse agora ..."

The Maze abruptamente estendeu a mão para ele.

Harry congelou, seu coração batendo duro e afugentar o feitiço do sono Fawkes tentou tecer. Harry sentiu a mudança de luz sobre ele, piercing, bruxuleante, a poucos passos de distância do fogo. Fawkes, mas ficou em silêncio respeitoso com ela. Harry viu-se lembrar toda vez que ele havia usado magia negra, toda vez que ele tinha machucado alguém, mesmo por acidente, e especialmente a celebração da noite de Walpurgis, onde dançou freneticamente entre os bruxos das trevas e foi através de um portal de negritude que era suposto libertá-lo totalmente.

A Luz deixá-lo ir. Harry piscou os olhos e empurrou os óculos no nariz. The Maze ainda estava olhando para ele, mas agora era uma espécie indulgente de vigilância, do tipo que uma mãe pode dar a uma criança favorecida.

Harry fez uma careta, e desejou que a comparação não lhe tinha ocorrido.

Atrás dele, a porta se abriu. As enfermarias queima em torno do labirinto lentamente expandido, agrupando-o em sua direção. Harry suspirou e partiu.

"Eu só vou voltar, você sabe", disse o Labirinto.

O mal hum discernível em sua cabeça tinha um tom de diversão para ele neste momento.

Harry bufou e foi para a cama. Ele odiava quando as pessoas bem, que incluía objetos mágico-o tratou como um filho. Mas ele supôs que, se alguma coisa pudesse fugir com ele, um artefato extremamente poderoso mágico não originalmente da terra podia.

Desta vez, ele não ir para a cama sozinho. Fawkes veio junto, o brilho de suas penas silenciado quando Harry sussurrou para ele que ele poderia acordar até Connor, e pousou em seu travesseiro, e cantou. Harry tentou resistir, mas os olhos fechados caiu, e ele afastou-se em um sono sem sonhos, que era, se não contar a imagem de si próprio andando em um caminho de espinhos de rosas brancas e de vidro, tentando encontrar a trilha que conduziria a liberdade para todos.

Phoenix música acompanhou todo o percurso.  
>James mãos tremiam quando ele abriu o pergaminho. Ele não se importa de admitir isso. Claro, ele também ajudou a que ele estava sozinho em seu estudo, e não havia mais ninguém para poder ver suas mãos trêmulas. Esta foi uma resposta à carta que tinha escrito Peter no dia seguinte ele trouxe os meninos para sua casa Lux Aeterna.<p>

Pedro não respondeu por quase quatro semanas, este foi o último dia de junho. James tinha sido vergonhosamente aliviado. Se seu amigo traído queria cortar todos os laços entre eles, que seria mais fácil.

Mas ele não tinha, como evidenciado por esta carta.

James respirou fundo, baixou os olhos para o pergaminho e leu.

Caro Tiago:

Eu nem sequer sei se devo chamá-lo de que, uma vez que durante os últimos 12 anos tem sido tudo, menos caro para mim.

James fechou os olhos por um momento. Se ele ouviu os meninos brincando com seus amigos para além da janela de seu estudo, que olhou para varrer brilhante Lux Aeterna de gramado da frente, então ele poderia fingir que a carta de Pedro não estava lá, e todas as palavras que ele merecia não foram smacking na cara dele.

Você merece-los, ele se lembrou, em tom de voz firme que ele pensou que tinha apanhado do labirinto, e depois olhou para a carta.

E ainda que não é verdade, pois, afinal, eu fui para a Azkaban por sua causa, e Sirius e Remus. Por 12 anos, fiquei lá por você. Eu disse-me que me amava, que tinha acabado de medo, que você não tinha a intenção de me trair.

Mas você fez. Doeu, Tiago, mesmo sabendo que quando veio para baixo a uma escolha entre eu e sua própria família, é claro que você escolher a sua própria família. Vocês escolheram Sirius e Remus em cima de mim também, embora, e isso dói.

James achava difícil respirar. Mas era melhor, tinha que ser melhor, do que a dor que ele sentiu quando percebeu que ele estava escondendo a verdade de todos estes anos.

Decidi, finalmente, que eu não tinha nenhum motivo para ficar em Azkaban mais, nenhuma razão para honrar um pacto com os amigos, obviamente falso. Eu quebrei meu punho web de Phoenix, deslocando-o para outro alvo, e centrada em Harry. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu protegê-lo e mantê-lo de ser um sacrifício, como eu fui.

Dumbledore estava errado, James. A inocência não é a inocência quando é ignorância. Apenas para manter todo o mundo bruxo inocentes da guerra, Dumbledore sacrificados mentes e revestiu de um conhecimento terrível. Pelo menos ele teve o meu consentimento, quando ele fez isso comigo. Ele nunca teve de Harry.

Isso é o que vou pedir, James, como prova de que você está dizendo a verdade. Ser um bom pai para Harry. Se eu ouvir que ele sofria em seu cuidado, e você poderia ter evitado o sofrimento, ou você causou isso, então vou considerá-lo um inimigo a partir de agora até o fim da minha vida. Vou escorregar através de qualquer buraco em suas defesas que você pode encontrar. Um rato pode causar muitos problemas antes que ele pegou, James, e até mesmo um assistente é indefesa quando ele vem com bastante amigos. Eu sei disso muito bem.

Se você pode tranquilizar-me que você vai ser um bom pai de Harry, entre em contato comigo novamente. Se você não escrever de volta, eu vou assumir que você é o inimigo.

Peter.

James colocou cuidadosamente o pergaminho para baixo e se sentou, olhando para o teto. No seu conjunto, não tinha sido tão ruim assim, pensou ele, ciente da dormência no centro de si mesmo. Ele poderia fazer o que Pedro tinha sugerido. Ele iria escrever de volta. Ele certamente destinado a ser um bom pai para Harry. E, de certa forma, era bom que ele tinha essa ameaça às suas costas, então ele não iria nunca ser tentado a cair e falhar.

Ele só não esperava uma carta como esta de Pedro. Havia amargura em que, sim, mas também uma força selvagem que James nunca tinham visto quando eram estudantes em Hogwarts juntos. Doze anos em Azkaban tinha mudado.

Ou ele sempre esteve lá, e eu nunca tomei o cuidado de ver.

E agora ele tinha o visual de ratos cinza swarming-lo em sua cabeça. Ele sabia que Pedro tinha uma ligação especial com ratos, poderia chamá-los e falar com eles. Ele certamente poderia chamar bastante para derrubar alguém, e do tom de suas palavras, ele não hesitaria.

James se levantou e andou até a janela, olhando para o gramado vasto.

Ron Weasley e Connor estavam swooping aproximadamente em suas vassouras, perseguindo a goles que pairava e disparou na frente delas. Seu riso era audível a partir daqui. James não se importava em tudo quando lhe pediu para transfigurar o gramado em um campo de quadribol. Foi magia simples, se forte, e manteve-se Connor satisfeito. Connor precisava de tempo e de cura, ainda, mas seus desejos, em oposição às suas necessidades, eram relativamente fáceis de tratar.

Harry ... era uma questão diferente.

James teve que olhar ao redor do gramado algumas vezes antes que ele pudesse local seu filho mais velho. Harry sentou-se com Draco Malfoy na sombra de um dos teixos na beira do gramado. Ele estava falando com ele, muito baixinho para ser ouvido aqui. James estreitou os olhos. Eles não parecem estar jogando um jogo.

Seu olhar flitted frente e para trás do par de voar para o par sentado, e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Ele supunha que ele poderia demitir as diferenças entre as duas amizades como produtos das diferenças entre seus filhos, ou os meninos que tinham amizade, ou a Luz ea Escuridão pureblooded assistentes ou grifinórios e sonserinos. Mas ele ainda não sabia se iria produzir tão profunda lacuna. Connor e Ron eram muito da maneira como ele se lembrou de Sirius e ser-alto, forte como o sol, ruidosa como leões novos, interessados em mais partidas de quadribol, mas comparáveis.

Harry e Draco eram muito mais silenciosos que era enervante. Eles fizeram voar e jogar quadribol juntos, eo duelo prática feitiços em conjunto, e explorar Lux Aeterna e comentou sobre os artefatos juntos. (Tiago teve de avisá-los longe de vários, incluindo retrato de seu bisavô, que tinha tentado hex Draco sobre a aprendizagem que ele era um Malfoy). Mas eles fizeram isso com uma intensidade incrível, como se cada momento nunca chegaria novamente, e Draco, pelo menos, James deu um olhar venenoso quando eles foram interrompidos, muito ao contrário do habitual mal-humorado protesto de uma criança disse que tinha de ir para casa agora . Harry se tornaria mais reservado instantaneamente quando ele notou que seu pai olhando para eles, mas se ele não tivesse notado, ele sorriu e riu de uma forma que James nunca tinham visto ou ouvido quando Harry vivia com eles em Godric's Hollow.

James não conseguia entender, e que agitou a ele, porque ele pensou que significava que ele não conseguia entender seu filho.

A porta do gabinete aberta, e James virou e sorriu para Remus. "Sentir-se melhor?" ele perguntou.

Remus balançou a cabeça e cobriu a boca com uma mão para esconder um bocejo. "Não sei o que aconteceu comigo", disse ele. "O stress, eu suponho, ou a combinação dele e do Poção Wolfsbane".

James assentiu. Remus tinha sido incapaz de atender ao ritual da manhã de Verão com eles por causa da lua cheia, mas mesmo depois que já tinha passado, tinha sido mais cansado que o habitual, e passava longas horas dormindo ou vagando silenciosamente por ele nos cantos da Lux Aeterna. Tiago não sabia-

Oh. Claro que sim.

James fez uma careta. "Remus", disse calmamente: "você sabe que você pode me falar sobre Sirius."

Remus piscou para ele.

"Eu tenho sido negligente se não falar com você sobre ele antes disso", disse James.

"Eu não queria se intrometer", disse o Remo, voltando-se para admirar um retrato na parede, apesar de seus ombros tensos disse que não estava admirando-o em tudo. "Eu-você foi tão ocupado com seus meninos, James e Merlin sabe que eles precisam cada bocado de atenção que possa dar-lhes"

"Eu ainda deveria ter falado com você", disse James. "Eu sou um idiota, Remus." Mudou-se cuidadosamente até ficar ao lado de seu amigo, e não foi surpresa que a mulher do retrato, a sua tia-avó Mafalda, tinha uma forte semelhança com Sirius. As famílias de puro-sangue havia se casaram muitas vezes no passado, e houve uma época em que os negros eram considerados aliados de prestígio, sem a mácula de loucura e magia negra que tinha superado nas últimas gerações. Mafalda estava olhando duro para Remus agora, como se estivesse tentando decidir o que dizer para animá-lo. James sabia como se sentia. "Você sente falta dele, não é?"

"Todo dia maldito", disse Remus suavemente. "Ele era ainda estou tão brava com ele, não apenas para nos dizer, o imbecil, que tinha o Lorde das Trevas em sua cabeça, e então eu me odeio por estar zangado com ele, e então eu me lembro as brincadeiras que ele usado para puxar e vontade de rir, e então eu estou bravo com ele de novo por me fazer sentir tantas emoções contraditórias, e então eu me lembro do jeito que ele morreu e vontade de gritar. " Ele abaixou a cabeça, sua respiração cuidadosa e ritmo. James reconheceu os padrões. Remus tinha aprendido enquanto ele ainda era uma criança, para controlar o lobo que o seu pensamento da dor um grande jogo.

"Eu sei", James sussurrou. Na verdade, ele não se sentia muito melhor, mas tinha sido simplesmente deixando seu pesar por Sirius dominá-lo quando ele estava sozinho na noite, ea certeza de que Connor e Harry não precisava de nada dele logo em seguida. Ele hesitou por um longo momento, então disse a si mesmo, olhar estúpido ser condenado, e Remus puxou para um abraço em bruto. "Sinto falta dele todos os dias, caramba, também. E a maneira como ele morreu é irritante. A próxima vez que eu vejo, eu vou chutar a bunda dele."

Remus riu por um momento difícil, e então as lágrimas derramadas em sua voz, apesar de ele não deixá-los cair. James mudou-se ele sobre até que eles se sentaram na frente da janela, e se posicionou entre Remo e da porta.

"Agora", ele disse, "diga-me. Apenas me diga. Tudo o que você quer dizer."

Remo respirou fundo e começou a falar. James foi fácil dar Remus toda a sua atenção. Ele podia contar com a guarda de Connor de Harry, Draco e para proteger Harry. 

"Não." A voz de Harry era infinitamente paciente, Draco pensava, mesmo em uma situação como esta, onde a pessoa estava sendo paciente, não merecia o favor. "Você não agite o punho com força suficiente. Assim. Protego!"

O Charme Shield agarrado na frente de Harry. Draco se afastou um passo, mas na verdade isso ainda o deixou perto de Harry. O encanto foi imediato, eficaz e muito, muito forte. O selvagem crepitar da magia feita stand Draco cabelos em pé, e pareciam saltar de ponto a ponto na sala ampla, constantemente iluminada por raios de sol atravessam a partir das janelas enormes, que James havia dado os rapazes para a prática dentro

Draco não se importava. Esse poder cheirava a rosas, onde outrora havia lhe doía. Ele gostava de ver a magia de Harry praticando, mesmo quando, como agora, ele teve que usar sua varinha para que outra pessoa poderia imitá-lo.

Ele só queria que Harry não tinha que estar ensinando a seu irmão.

Connor Potter estava do outro lado da sala, olhando para Harry com uma carranca de concentração. Ele segurou a varinha na frente dele e disse, sem muita convicção, "Protego".

O filme pulso ainda estava errado, Draco viu no desespero, eo encanto Shield não se concretizou. Connor fez uma careta. "Eu nunca vou ser capaz de fazê-lo", declarou ele.

"Claro que você vai." Harry deu a seu irmão um sorriso que fez Draco se sentir doente. Harry estava muito longe de ser o idiota que tinha sido cego, onde Connor estava preocupado há um ano, mas ele ainda tinha muito de si mesmo amarrado na prat, Draco pensou. Ele deve prestar mais atenção aos que estavam realmente preocupados com ele, como Draco, e certamente não deveria calmamente insistem em praticar com o seu irmão quando Draco estava lá, apenas porque era parte de sua rotina diária.

"Você realmente acha isso?" Connor olhou para cima, procurando os olhos de Harry para a segurança. Draco fez uma careta e cruzou os braços. Connor tinha acabado de pedir Sirius de proteção ao pedir a Harry. Harry e lhe deu, e deu-derramado cada vez mais de si mesmo no fundo do poço sem fim seca que foi Connor Potter. Draco teve que lutar para manter a sua máscara composta quando ele pensou nisso.

"Claro que eu faço", disse Harry, sua voz baixa e suave. "Um poderoso feiticeiro não é nada sem vontade, Connor. Ele pode praticar e praticar, e não acordar mais minúscula centelha de sua varinha, se ele realmente não quiser. Ou ele pode lançar as magias mais deslumbrante, e nenhum deles será o que ele realmente pretende, pois ele não sabe o que ele realmente pretende. Você está hesitando agora por causa da falta de vontade, mas você não precisa. Você sabe o que está em jogo. Você sabe que nós temos que fazer isso ".

Connor estremeceu, depois ergueu a cabeça e assentiu. Draco piscou. Esta não foi a primeira vez que Harry tinha dito algo parecido, mas era a primeira vez que as palavras tinham trabalhado tão completa transformação.

"Eu me lembro da Casa dos Gritos," Connor sussurrou.

Isso foi outra coisa que levou Draco louco. Harry tinha dito a ele o que aconteceu no Shack, mas não era o mesmo que ter estado lá. Isso era evidente cada vez que os gêmeos negociados olhares. Eles compartilharam alguma profundidade especial de experiência que Draco não. Connor teve acesso a parte de Harry que ele não fez.

Harry olhou para ele de repente. "Está tudo bem, Draco?"

Draco piscou os olhos, percebendo que ele quase deixou a sua própria magia ficar fora de controle, e balançou a cabeça. "Fine".

Harry estudou-o por um momento mais, então balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para Connor. "Assim," ele disse, com voz forte e confiante. "Protego!"

Connor ecoou ele, sua voz tão obstinado, e desta vez deu a fita no pulso direito

Um escudo fino envolto nele. Harry riu alto. "Excelente, Connor! Você terá que trabalhar para torná-lo mais forte, ainda, mas você tem a vontade, agora, e você sabe o que você precisa fazer. Eu acho que até este escudo estará até feitiços". Ele fez um gesto com cuidado com sua varinha. Draco sabia que Harry teve que se segurar para trás como se em correntes em situações como esta. Ele estava muito mais acostumado a usar sem varinha, a magia, em bruto selvagem. "Totalus Petrificus!"

O hexa tiro para Connor e saltou fora de seu escudo. sorriso Connor se arregalaram, e ele se quebrou em um gabarito espontânea. Harry riu de novo.

"Agora que você pode fazer isso, vamos começar a trabalhar na construção do escudo forte", prometeu a seu irmão ", e outras magias de defesa."

Connor sorriu para ele. "Amanhã?" perguntou ele, acariciando seu estômago. "Estou morrendo de fome."

Harry assentiu. "Eu vou deixar você ir para hoje", disse ele, em tom de zombaria ameaçador, e Connor riu de volta. "Deve ser o jantar próximo, de qualquer maneira. Mas nós vamos trabalhar neste amanhã, e todos os dias até que possa fazê-lo perfeitamente."

Connor assentiu. "Eu sei", disse ele, e saltou fora e passe pela porta.

Harry se virou para Draco, o momento em que ele se foi. "Ele está ficando melhor", disse ele.

Draco ergueu o queixo. "Você não sabe o que eu ia dizer nada sobre isso."

"Sim," Harry apontou, "eu faço".

Draco suspirou. "Bem, Harry. Mas eu quero saber, quando é que você vai dizer-lhe que você está segurando-lhe as costas?"

Os olhos de Harry se afastava do seu. Draco agarrou o queixo e inclinou seu rosto para trás, do jeito que ele tinha na ala hospitalar quando Harry tentou negar que Draco amava.

"Você é", disse Draco gentilmente. Se ele jogou suas cartas direito, ele pode ser capaz de vencer Harry livre de seu compromisso com o ensinar o seu irmão. Certamente James Potter poderia fazê-lo. Ele deveria. Connor era seu filho. "Você é muito forte para esses tipos de jogos. Você sabe. Você pode demonstrar-lhe como lançar feitiços, mas você não faz um bom adversário para um duelo. Você pode destruí-lo a qualquer momento, e bloquear qualquer feitiço que ele lança, e você não quer machucá-lo. Ele só vai melhorar até um certo ponto, e então ele vai começar a pensar que ele está muito melhor preparado do que ele realmente é. Arranje outra pessoa para treiná-lo. Seu pai, talvez, ou o professor Lupin. Eles estão mais perto o seu combate no poder ".

"Eu disse que iria ensiná-lo", Harry sussurrou. "Eu disse que mesmo em Hogwarts, e isso não funcionou muito bem lá. Eu preciso fazer para isso. E lá ainda estão muitas coisas que posso ensinar-lhe que não confiam em mágica. Rituais de puro sangue, a história , etiqueta, liderança ... "

"Harry". Draco decidiu que ele poderia muito bem dar a Harry a mensagem completa que seus pais tinham-lhe comunicadas antes ele deixou a mansão para visitar Lux Aeterna. Ele não quis, pensando as palavras muito duras para a visão de mundo atual de Harry, mas Harry precisava ouvi-los. "Você pode ensinar essas coisas, sim, mas ele não precisa deles quase tanto como a magia. Se Voldemort volta e uma Connor é a derrotá-lo, tudo bem." Draco não poderia afastar o ceticismo de sua voz. Ele realmente não acho que o Lorde das Trevas ia cair na mão de Connor, a profecia ambígua ou não. Harry estava muito melhor do seu irmão que era impossível de conceber. "Mas isso não significa que ele vai ser um líder. Você é. Você tem que ser. Você sabe que há assistentes de olho em você para o seu poder, e eles vão estar à procura de sinais de suas verdadeiras intenções em breve . Isso é o que minha mãe estava fazendo como Estelar, certificando-se que existem alguns assistentes cautelosamente simpático à possibilidade de um terceiro lado, e não de Voldemort e Dumbledore. Ela só pode fazer isso porque você é, bem, você. E, mais cedo ou mais tarde , você tem que se tornar o líder desse terceiro lado. Meus pais estão dispostos a segui-lo se você se tornar o líder, você sabe. "

Esse último fato tinha impressionado Draco mais. Ele não sabia o dom de Verão Harry tinha enviado para o seu pai, mas ele sabia que Lúcio havia sido chocado e abalado por um dia mais tarde, e depois seriamente pensativo. E sua mãe, sua mãe, que nunca tinha inclinou a cabeça para Voldemort, nunca teve seu braço com uma marca escura, tinha Draco sorriu quando perguntei a ela sobre Harry e disse: "Ele não vai ser um senhor, querido. Ele será algo muito maior do que isso. E ele terá a minha lealdade até o dia em que ele mostra que ele não pode se tornar a pessoa mais. Eu não espero que esse dia chegar. "

"Eu não quero dar ordens a ninguém."

Draco piscou e voltou de seus sonhos de futuro para encontrar o Harry do agora à sua frente, de braços cruzados e os olhos duros eo rosto fechado.

"Eu não quero obrigar ninguém", disse Harry. "E eu não quero ninguém por fim, qualquer um. Se eu posso pedir-lhes para fazer as coisas, tudo bem. Mas eu não vou comandá-los, Draco. Eu não vou."

"Você não vai ser um Senhor," Draco tentou.

"Eu não me importo." Harry se afastou dele, e Draco foi quase que instantaneamente irritado, como sempre foi quando Harry estava tão longe dele. Ele tentou se acalmar, não deixe-o mostrar em seu rosto. "Eles ainda esperam que eu lhes diga o que fazer, não é?"

Relutantemente, Draco acenou com a cabeça. Sua mãe tinha feito que apontam para ele. Ela tinha feito o que tinha feito até agora para tornar o mundo um lugar mais seguro para seu filho e para cumprir uma dívida que ela devia para Harry, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde ela viria para um lugar onde só o poder de Harry, apoiado pela sua sabedoria, poderia seguramente guiá-la. Ela olharia para ele, então, e tudo o nome de Harry deu o que ele disse a seu conselho, ou comandos ou algo mais, ela ainda estaria obedecendo.

"Eu não quero", disse Harry. "Eu fui um escravo. Eu jamais desejaria que o destino de ninguém."

"Se eles escolherem, eles não são escravos", disse Draco. "Merlin, você é frustrante."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu prefiro fazer negócios e as dívidas e sacrifícios, Draco. Compreendo aqueles. Contanto que eu possa ser útil para sua família, contanto que eu possa dar algo em troca para qualquer outra ajuda que recebo, então eu estou bastante feliz . Mas não me peça para se tornar uma espécie de "Ele acenou com as mãos, obviamente, procurando a palavra certa. "General", ele cuspiu no passado, e caminhou em direção à porta.

"Harry", Draco sussurrou.

Harry ouviu, e parou, mas ele não olhou para ele.

"Pode haver momentos em que os negócios têm de ser muito geral, ou você não pode chegar alguém para pedir sua opinião," disse Draco. "Você estudou guerra. Você sabe disso. Você realmente vai se recusar a conduzir só porque você pode ferir os sentimentos de alguém, ou fazê-los sentir brevemente como um escravo?"

Harry olhou por cima do ombro. "Eu disse a você sobre ser vates."

Draco acenou com a cabeça, perplexo.

"Eu não vejo como poderia ser tanto o tipo de líder que os seus pais querem que eu seja e vates", disse Harry. "Não quando um é de cerca de comando, às vezes sem pensar, ea outra é conhecer-me tão profundamente que eu vou ser imediatamente ciente de quando eu estou dando um comando, e martelado por desgosto por isso. As criaturas mágicas têm sido ferido o suficiente por suas ligações, Draco. Eu não posso me acostumar a colocar as ligações de assistentes. Vou contar com os rituais de sangue puro, alguém que não vai usar a menos que tenham pleno conhecimento do que isso acarreta, e pechinchas. Se eu não posso voltar matéria de auxílios, ajuda igual para igual ajudar, então eu não vou fazer o negócio. "

Draco fez uma pausa. O que ele tinha para dizer em seguida parecia tolo e ingênuo, mas ele precisava dizer isso.

"Eu acho que você pode ser ambos, Harry", disse ele. "Se alguém pode, é você."

Harry piscou os olhos, assustado, obviamente, em seguida, deu-lhe um sorriso irônico. "É bom que você tem tanta fé em mim, Draco, mas acho que provavelmente vai ter que escolher, e eu escolho ser vates. Vou deixar a escolha livre e aberto para os assistentes, também, embora eles não precisam tantas redes removido. Apenas as redes que os tornam tão cega e obstinada ", acrescentou, em voz baixa.

"Mas e se alguém optar por obedecer-lhe?" Draco perguntou. "Será que você realmente negar que a decisão e a força de sua própria vontade sobre essa pessoa vai?"

Ele odiava a forma como a pergunta fez sorrir de Harry sumir, mas eles precisavam de considerar isso. Harry precisava considerar isso, pelo menos. Draco viu ele lutar com o desconforto se contorcendo em seu intestino. Ele desejou que ele pudesse abraçar Harry e dizer que compreendia, mas ele não fez. Ele sabia onde estava, onde ele sempre defendemos.

Harry foi o único que precisava para fazer a escolha.

"Eu não sei", disse Harry, finalmente, num tom suave. "Eu não acho."

Draco sabia quando recuar. O aroma de rosas na sala era quase insuportável, como a magia de Harry reagiu à sua virada. Ele sorriu. Não era difícil de fazer, agora que a prat foi. "Bem, você não precisa escolher agora. Você quer voltar e explorar essa passagem secreta no sótão?"

Harry se animou imediatamente. "Sim!" Ele abriu a porta que levava para fora do quarto e olhou em volta algumas vezes. "Mas nós temos que ser cuidadosos", ele sussurrou. "Papai me disse que havia uma ala em que a porta por uma razão."

Draco piscou. Ele não me lembro de uma ala. "Ala quê?"

Harry engoliu em seco. "Eu, uh, o tipo de destruição, porque ela não iria deixar-nos", admitiu. "Mas tenho certeza de que não há nada que nos prejudicou."

"Claro que não", Draco disse, lembrando-se de estar em guarda, para o caso.

Harry deu um sorriso selvagem e saiu da sala, dirigindo para o sótão, calmamente.

Tudo é tão difícil, Draco reclamou para si mesmo, como ele seguiu Harry através da luz solar de Lux Aeterna. Eu gostaria que não fosse tão difícil. Mas pelo menos eu estou aqui, e posso garantir que ele não sobrecarregar-se ou ignorar as decisões importantes, ou fazer os estúpidos. E isso é o suficiente.

E se isso não bastasse, eu vou fazer isso ser suficiente.


	2. Interlúdio: uma enxurrada de cartas

**AVISO: Esta história foi traduzida da fic Freedom and Not Peace. Do autor ****Lightning on the Wave. Seus comentários, avisos e notas foram colocados abaixo.**

Obrigado pelas opiniões sobre esse primeiro capítulo ontem! Eu já estou gostando muito dessa história.

Isto está cheio de muitas pessoas serem teimosos. 

Interlúdio: uma enxurrada de cartas

30 de junho de 1994

Caro Pedro:

Garanto-vos que tenho a intenção de cuidar bem de Harry. Eu não sei se você me quiser fazer um juramento, uma vez que os últimos jurei dificilmente eram mantidas. Mas eu vou, se você quiser que eu faça. Simplesmente o nome dos termos: por Merlin, por magia, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Harry é a cura, eu acho. Ele é atirado para o ensino de seu irmão. Eu tentei convencê-lo a abrandar e relaxar quando eu acho que ele precisa. Ele não leva isso muito bem. Quanto mais eu vê-lo, mais eu percebo que meu filho nunca teve um verdadeiro pai. De certa forma, ele aprendeu a compensar por sua conta. Em outros, ele não tem, ou ele está faltando a presença de seu guardião. Sua antipatia de «restrições», como comer corretamente e ir para a cama cedo me faz pensar que ele ainda não aprendeu a cuidar de si mesmo.

Pedi Harry que ele quer. Isso às vezes me faz bem, mas não frequentemente. O que Harry diz que ele quer é o tempo com seu irmão, e honestidade de mim, e para Draco Malfoy para visitá-lo. Nada mais.

Se você tem algum conselho que você pode me dar, Pedro, eu ficaria grato. Você viu mais dele este ano do que eu fiz. E não é apenas uma ameaça a sua condução mim, antes de fazer essa insinuação. Eu realmente quero ser um pai melhor para meus filhos. Nada é mais importante para mim agora.

James.  
>1 de julho de 1994<p>

Lily:

Eu realmente não sei o que dizer para você, então eu vou colocar as minhas palavras sobre o pergaminho e espero que você possa fazê-los fora. Você costumava ser bom no que, de volta a Hogwarts. Eu estou me perguntando o quanto a mulher que eu sabia que depois de Hogwarts era real eo quanto uma ilusão, então eu vou voltar ao que eu sabia que era verdade.

Você quer ver nossos filhos novamente para qualquer outro fim que não usá-los na guerra? Essa é a pergunta que precisa de uma resposta antes que eu possa deixá-lo ver Connor novamente. A outra decisão que não é seu, mas de Harry.

Pedi Connor. Ele continuou de olhos grandes e tranquilos, e em seguida, admitiu que sente saudades, mas ele tem medo do que aconteceria se ele visse de novo, se você tentar controlá-lo ou dizer-lhe que ele não poderia ter sua própria vida ou ver Harry novamente até que Harry foi devidamente sob controle.

Talvez essa seja a segunda questão que eu quero uma resposta. Se você quer ver nossos filhos novamente para outros fins que não apenas tornando-os sacrifícios, então o que você diria a eles? Você pode escrevê-lo. Eu não posso prometer para mostrar isso a eles.

E sim, antes que você pode perguntar, eu ainda te amo. Isso não significa que eu posso trazer os garotos de volta para você ainda. Eu não posso.

James.  
>1 de julho de 1994<p>

Caro Professor Snape:

Espero que você esteja bem, senhor. Eu investigou as possibilidades de sua vinda até Lux Aeterna pelo Flu e Chave de Portal, e eu estou com medo de que as alas do bloco ambos. Lux Aeterna é totalmente isolada do mundo para algumas pessoas, e totalmente aberto aos outros. James diz que ele não pode abaixar um conjunto de enfermarias, e certamente ele não pode mudar o seu desagrado em você quando ele não conhece você muito bem em tudo.

Poderia, talvez, escrever-lhe, senhor? Isso pode ajudar a aliviar a redução das barreiras e permitir que você venha a Lux Aeterna no tempo.

Eu estou muito bem. Connor está melhorando aos trancos e barrancos. Lux Aeterna é fascinante, não tão fascinante como a magia Dark ou poções, é claro, mas tem muitos tesouros, e recantos que eu não sabia que existia. Eu conheci meus avós e tias-avós e outros parentes por meio de retratos. Aprendi que o James estava no Labirinto obrigou a honestidade, por isso confio em suas intenções mais agora. Eu Midsummer celebrada pelo lançamento barcos para o amanhecer de uma praia em Northumberland. Estou devagar começando a me sentir em casa aqui. Não é um sentimento que eu senti muitas vezes antes, então ele me levou algum tempo para analisá-lo. Claro, afirma que Draco me senti em casa na Mansão Malfoy, mas eu não sei. Eu estava tão tensa a primeira vez que eu estava lá, para o Natal, e então eu estava em grande parte quebrada no último verão, e as pessoas ao meu redor eram mais importantes do lugar.

Por favor não diga Draco, eu disse isso, senhor.

Eu li os livros que você me enviou, e eu tinha algumas perguntas. É verdade que o Poções Calmante não pode ser melhorado? Por quê? O livro acaba de fazer uma declaração sobre o apartamento, o que não acho muito sábio. Parece que a adição de um pétalas de violetas poucos devem não só fazê-los durar mais tempo, mas também gosto melhor. E eu estava pensando que talvez um pouco mais de pétalas de violetas na Poção Wolfsbane não estaria mal, também.

Fiquei me perguntando se eu não poderia fazer uma poção que imitam os efeitos do Feitiço da Desilusão. Ah, eu sei que estou muito longe de ser capaz de fazer uma poção do sucesso de minha autoria, mas a teoria é boa, eu acho, senhor. Você pode dar uma olhada na minha lista de notas sobre este pergaminho outros e me diga o que devo fazer para preparar isto?

Por que os olhos do besouro de laranja Poções?

Eu prometo, senhor, que eu vou arranjar para visitá-lo antes de voltar para Hogwarts. Talvez, no Beco Diagonal?

Harry.  
>03 de julho de 1994<p>

Caro Harry:

Não pense que escapou dos meus perceber que você não disse nada em sua carta mais recente sobre seus pesadelos, que eu sei que você ainda está tendo, como você também não fez nenhum comentário sobre o frasco de Dreamless Sleep Potion Enviei-lhe não ser necessário. Nightmares como o seu são um assunto sério, Harry. Se eu descobrir que você tem tido deles ainda e não denunciá-los para mim, você estará em formação Oclumência para a totalidade do ano seguinte.

Como freqüentes são os seus pesadelos? Quanto tempo duram? Quantas você tem uma noite? Que imagens comuns ocorrem neles?

Eu estou contente que você está se sentindo em casa no Lux Aeterna. No entanto, nunca se esqueça de que James foi fraca antes. Eu não confio nele. Se ele faz um único movimento que você interpreta como uma ameaça a você, contate-me de uma vez. A coruja segunda vou enviar vem com livros em enfermarias. Mesmo as casas antigas, tais como a destruição Potter têm muitas vezes insuspeitadas fragilidades nas enfermarias. Eu desejo que você saiba o que são, tanto por razões de sua própria segurança e assim você saberá o que você tem que atacar, se eu precisar passar.

Espero que o Sr. Malfoy está fazendo descansar e passar algum tempo em si mesmo, assim como seu irmão. Vou escrever-lhe, e se eu encontrar esse não é o caso, você vai me encontrar no Beco Diagonal, na próxima semana, para que eu possa avaliar a sua condição.

Para responder às suas perguntas:

Acalmando Poções não pode ser melhorada pela adição de pétalas de violetas, ou mesmo de qualquer outra forma, porque sua base está estagnado. Isso é o que torna o trabalho, mas também significa que eles simplesmente absorver os ingredientes extra, sem qualquer efeito. Houve numerosos experimentos para melhorá-los ao longo dos últimos 20 anos. Nada jamais funcionou. Já há pétalas de violetas na Poção Wolfsbane. Por que você sente a necessidade de acrescentar mais? Tem o lobo vem ameaçando você?

Suas anotações em sua desilusão Poção falta ainda respostas para várias perguntas básicas. Que mistura de pêlos e escamas demiguise liondragon possivelmente seria estável o suficiente para suportar a adição de ingredientes ainda mais? O que você faria para se proteger da explosão de fumaça que seguir o seu sétimo passo? Como você impede que a poção de tornar-se inerte quando você tinha adicionado os corpos dos crisopídeos?

Se eu achar que você tem tentado brew esta poção no seu próprio país, não vou esperar por uma reunião no Beco Diagonal. Você vai voltar para Hogwarts comigo para o verão, e você terá de detenção a partir de então até o próximo verão, como você obviamente não pode ser confiado com a segurança de si mesmo e aos outros.

Olho Beetle Poções são de cor laranja a partir da adição da pedra Olho de tigre, Harry. Você deve ter sabido disso.

Seja feliz.

Professor Severo Snape.  
>03 de julho de 1994<p>

Caro Draco:

Eu sei que você tem visitado regularmente Harry no Lux Aeterna. Gostaria que você me dê uma descrição do seu estado, com especial incidência em seus pesadelos, seus hábitos alimentares, e quanto tempo e atenção que ele gasta com seu irmão gêmeo.

Professor Severo Snape.  
>04 de julho de 1994<p>

Caro Professor Snape:

Harry está feliz, embora eu acho que é graças a mim e não o pai que miserável e de seu irmão. (Professor Lupin ajuda, às vezes, mas Harry não gasta muito tempo com ele). Ele ri e sorri quando me vê-lo. Ele vai explorar Lux Aeterna e voe comigo tão facilmente como ele vai falar comigo sobre a história ou os costumes puro-sangue ou a guerra que está por vir. Acho que ele está finalmente aprendendo que posso dizer nada para mim, e isso não importa, eu não vou julgá-lo ou virar as costas para ele por isso.

Ele parece estar dormindo relativamente bem, embora ele não vai falar sobre seus pesadelos (tudo bem, então, ainda há uma coisa que ele não vai falar comigo a respeito). Ele come bem. Ele não é magro ou morrendo de fome ou qualquer coisa assim.

Ele ainda passa longe, muito muito tempo com seu irmão gêmeo. Ele treina Connor em duelo magias a cada dia, ao mesmo tempo, ou não eu estou lá. Às vezes me visita, e ele está sentado e ouvindo o burburinho prat em cerca de Sirius Black e balançando a cabeça, como se Harry fosse apenas uma orelha de escuta e não um doente igual. Eu tentei falar com Harry sobre isso. Ele dá de ombros, e diz que ele fez grande parte de seu luto, ea melhor maneira para ele se curar é ouvir outras pessoas falar sobre isso. Ele me deixa louca.

Eu acho que o mais preocupante é que Harry ainda não tem nenhuma pista sobre o impacto que sua magia está tendo sobre o mundo dos bruxos. Ele acha que pode se safar, eu não sei, só jogando o poder às pessoas, às vezes, e eles vão acenar e dar-lhe a ajuda que ele pede, e então esse é o fim de tudo, uma pechincha para um negócio. Eu falei com ele sobre isso várias vezes, e agora eu entendo. É uma combinação de coisas. Ele não quer ser um Senhor, como Dumbledore, e pedir a alguém para fazer algo sem dar algo em retorno imediato, ou a juramento de volta para eles, parece-lhe Dumbledore-ish. Ele não se sente tão incrédulo muito da sua magia, como fazemos, porque, naturalmente, ele está vivendo no meio dela, e não se sabe exatamente quanta alegria ele faz para outras pessoas. E ele ainda tem problemas para engravidar de si mesmo em qualquer papel importante que chama a atenção de outras pessoas, ao contrário de algumas lutador sombrio que ninguém sabe realmente existe. Essa é a formação de sua mãe, eu aposto.

Mas isso não importa. Ele ainda Sonserina, e eu ainda vou visitá-lo todos os dias, e eu vou ter certeza de que ele não sofre por falta de companhia Sonserina. Eu vou cuidar bem dele, senhor, para seu bem e para ambos os nossos.

Seu estudante gracioso,

Draco Malfoy.  
>04 de julho de 1994<p>

Potter:

O seu filho acha que devo escrever para você, no interesse de reduzir a nossa inimizade. Estou convencido de que este é o melhor curso de ação. Enquanto eu odeio você, eu não posso entrar Lux Aeterna, mas o menino também terá um protetor que está olhando para fora para seus interesses, ao invés de seu próprio país.

No entanto, Harry me pediu para manter contato com você, e eu tenho feito.

Professor Severo Snape

Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts.

Chefe da Casa Sonserina.  
>06 de julho de 1994<p>

Snape:

Delírio mim não é o melhor curso de ação. Nem é ódio de você, eu admito. Por exemplo, se você estivesse aqui, talvez você seria capaz de me dizer por que uma explosão ter destruído a ante-sala que eu ia deixar Harry configurado como um laboratório de Poções. Ele está bem, mas a ante-sala está completamente coberto de lama cor de laranja.

Tiago Potter,

Mestre da Lux Aeterna.  
>07 de julho de 1994<p>

Potter:

Harry outros ingredientes adicionados à mistura de pêlos e escamas demiguise liondragon. Deixem-me passar as enfermarias. Eu disse ao menino que iria puni-lo se ele tentou fazer esta poção, e eu tenho o direito de fazê-lo, como seu tutor legal.

Snape.  
>08 de julho de 1994<p>

Snape:

Você não entende, não é? Não posso abaixar a ala como essa. Eles dependem de meu ódio de você, e isso é muito íntegro, muito obrigado.

Harry há muito tempo já foram punidos. Você esquece que, enquanto você está escrevendo cartas de Hogwarts, eu estou na mesma casa com ele. Ele pediu desculpas, mas ele disse especificamente que ele não estava tentando usar o cabelo demiguise liondragon e escalas, mas uma mistura de outros ingredientes. Eu proibido de trabalhar em poções para uma semana, e ele humildemente aceitou isso.

Falando nisso, eu encontrei um frasco de Dreamless Sleep Potion no seu quarto, que Connor não foi utilizado. Vou agradecer-lhe para parar o envio de Poções para o meu filho que eu não tenha aprovado.

James Potter.  
>09 de julho de 1994<p>

Potter:

Você é um idiota. Você ainda verificar seu laboratório para os restos de cabelos e escalas demiguise liondragon? Ou você simplesmente aceitar sua palavra? Você verificou no laboratório uma vez que exigia que ele parar de funcionar? Harry é um Slytherin, Potter. Ele é perfeitamente capaz de chegar a acordo sobre a superfície, e busca de algo que ele realmente quer fazer com ele.

Enviei o Dreamless Sleep Potion para Harry, porque ele vem sofrendo de pesadelos, muito selvagem queridos, a partir da breve descrição que ele me enviou no início do Verão pesadelos que fazem sua cicatriz sangrar. Espero que até mesmo você pode entender a importância disso. Se ele tem usado, então ele conseguiu escapar em paz por algum tempo, e espero que, como o homem que negou a paz com ele por uma parte tão grande da sua infância, você não vai invejar-lhe isto.

Você pode enviar outra carta, mas não vou responder. É óbvio que ainda é uma criança amarga que não podem ser confiáveis para cuidar de crianças. Vou encontrar uma maneira de retirar Harry do seu cuidado.

Professor Severo Snape.  
>10 de julho de 1994<p>

Harry:

Ocorreu-me que enquanto eu não posso ir com você, você pode facilmente vir a mim. Se você tivesse que deixar enfermarias Lux Aeterna e me dar detalhes de um ponto fora deles, eu poderia facilmente aparatar para você. Então você poderia passar o resto de seu verão da forma como deve ser gasto, com os companheiros da Sonserina que não dependem de você para treiná-los e dar subsídios para eles.

Professor Severo Snape.  
>11 de julho de 1994<p>

Snape:

Você não pode levar Harry para longe de mim, se não ele não quer ir. E eu tenho investigado no laboratório, obrigado, e não encontrou nenhum vestígio de qualquer escamas do cabelo ou demiguise liondragon, e nenhum sinal de que Harry está trabalhando nele na semana passada.

James Potter.  
>13 de julho de 1994<p>

Caro Professor Snape:

Eu sou o senhor, me desculpe. Eu não acho que deixar as enfermarias seria uma boa idéia. Há ainda os Comensais da Morte no exterior, e um deles pode conseguir traçar-me se eu deixar a enfermaria por muito tempo. Disseram-me que a minha magia é bastante distinto.

Além disso, ainda há o mesmo problema havia sempre se eu quiser passar o verão com você. Você não vai aceitar Connor, e meu irmão tem que vir comigo. Eu só estou fazendo progresso no treinamento dele, e ajudá-lo a recuperar a perda de Sirius. Eu não vou abandoná-lo semi-curado só porque eu poderia, eventualmente, ter cometido um erro com uma poção, que não foi a Poção desilusão, mas um diferente.

Obrigado, senhor, por sua solicitude. Meu pai está planejando trazer-nos para o Beco Diagonal, no final de agosto, eu não sei o dia exato ainda. Mas quando eu faço, eu vou escrever para você, e nós certamente podemos plano para atender.

Harry Potter.  
>15 de julho de 1994<p>

Snape:

Porra, me responda, seu bastardo!

James Potter.  
>17 jul 1994<p>

Harry:

Parece que, como vocês têm a intenção de pensar melhor do que aquelas com você, e que eles precisam de mais do que cura, de fato, eles fazem, outra forma de prova é necessária. Incluído por favor, encontrar as letras que o seu pai enviou-me no passado poucas semanas. Na última, ele desceu para impugnar a minha ascendência. Uma vez que você lê-los, talvez você vai concordar que é melhor para você sair de uma casa na qual o homem que se chama o seu pai não faz nenhum esforço para fazer o que é realmente o melhor para seu filho.

Professor Severo Snape.  
>18 de julho de 1994<p>

Caro Professor Snape:

Eu li as cartas, e falei com meu pai sobre eles. Ele me mostrou as cartas que lhe tinha enviado de volta.

Não vou dizer que eles eram piores que a dele. Eles estavam sobre o mesmo, realmente: os escritos de um homem que não consegue superar um ressentimento infantil, que diz amar a mim, mas, realmente, não parece mostrar isso.

Eu entendo que talvez não seja capaz de curar essa inimizade durante a noite. Sei que eu estou pedindo que você tente. Se não for possível, então, por favor, basta estar satisfeitos com a reunião comigo no final de agosto, vou enviar-lhe mais cartas.

Eu posso ver sua cara agora, preocupar-se sobre se o James vai receber um tratamento igual a você. Ah, sim, ele vai. Tenha a certeza. Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de ignorar alguém ainda vive na mesma casa comigo.

Você estava me atormentando com perguntas sobre meus sentimentos, creio eu, senhor, no início do verão. No momento, estou friamente furioso com tanto de você.

Harry.

20 de julho de 1994

Caro Harry:

Tomei alguns dias para analisar a questão, e eu decidi que você estava certo. Por favor me perdoe.

Estou triste de ter você tão longe, baseando-se em segunda mão, o seu relatório, deve mesmo ser considerado relatos de segunda mão, porque eu não tenho as provas dos meus próprios olhos para equilibrá-los com os de sua saúde e segurança. Eu não quero que você se destruir. Isso não tem nada a ver com seu ser filho de James, um peão em qualquer jogo que eu poderia desejar para jogar contra ele, ou um Slytherin eu acho que é poderoso e mágico talentoso. Tem a ver com o Harry ser.

Eu não quero te perder, e sabendo que eu não posso estar lá para ajudar a proteger você está me deixando louca lentamente.

Por favor, fique seguro. Vou praga você sem mais perguntas sobre pesadelos se você fizer isso por mim. Não poções perigosas. Não se aventure fora alas da casa, eu estava errado encorajá-lo a fazê-lo. Gastar tempo com a sua própria cura, bem como o seu irmão. Não fazer nada para contrariar alguém que possa prejudicá-lo.

Peço-lhe para fazer essas coisas, porque eu posso fazer mais nada agora.

Professor Severo Snape.  
>20 de julho de 1994<p>

Caro Professor Snape:

Eu entendo o quão difícil foi para você escrever essa carta, e eu aceito suas desculpas.

Estou a ficar seguro. Eu escrevi uma lista de meus pesadelos, que eu vou colocar e enviar para você, mas na verdade eles são tão desconexas que eu não acho que eles significam muito. A Dreamless Sleep Potion tem ajudado.

Draco visitou ontem, e conseguiu convencer-me a deixar Remus assumir Connor sessão de treinamento. Eu odeio admitir isso, mas acho que pode ter ajudado os dois. Remus foi se sentindo mais ou menos inútil desde que chegamos aqui, não-querer intrometer-se o vínculo que James foi a reconstrução com nós dois, mas não sabendo mais o que fazer com ele. E Connor ... caramba, Draco estava certo,

Desculpe-me, o Professor Snape. Draco não iria parar de rir quando leu o que eu tinha escrito sobre o meu ombro. Obtendo-lo calar a boca estava em ordem.

Eu não vou repeti-la. Ele pode vê-lo. Connor precisa de alguém que não vai segurar de volta com ele do jeito que eu tendem a fazer. Remus sabe como ensinar alguém. Ele está trabalhando bem, e Connor foi ainda impressionado quando elas foram feitas.

É claro que Draco não me deixaram vê-los por muito tempo. Fomos voando, e então eu lhe apresentou a Maze-lo apenas observá-lo e então eu tenho a sua carta.

Você é meu tutor, e eu quero que você fique assim. Eu sei que é difícil tentar escrever para o bruxo que salvou sua vida. Mas, mesmo tendo em conta que ambas as coisas são verdadeiras, outras coisas são verdadeiras. James é o meu pai de sangue, e ele quer ser pai de carinho, também. Eu quero isso. Eu nunca quero que escolher entre você, mas se ele desceu para uma escolha, então ele ficaria com a pessoa que teve o maior empenho para tornar minha vida mais fácil. Agora, vocês dois estão fazendo isso muito difícil por não ter sequer fazer uma tentativa de se dar bem.

Mas eu confio que você vai tentar. Obrigado.

Harry. 

21 de julho de 1994

Tiago:

Estou impressionado que você escreveu de volta. Eu não acho que você tinha em você.

Eu tenho tido tempo para pensar sobre que tipo de conselho que eu deveria dar-lhe sobre Harry, e meu melhor pedaço não é para confiar em tudo o menino diz sobre si mesmo. Eu sei que você pode estar inclinado a aceitar o que está na superfície e não olhar mais profundo, mas é preciso. Harry sabe muita coisa sobre o mundo, e quase nada sobre si mesmo.

Observá-lo. Note a forma como ele reage às coisas, mesmo quando ele não percebe que ele está fazendo isso, ou quando você pode ficar tentado a considerar as reações triviais. Você poderia provavelmente nome de uma dúzia de coisas que gosta de Connor, comidas e doces, jogos ou times de Quadribol, sem sequer tentar. Você pode dizer o mesmo sobre Harry? Se não, começar a construir o vínculo.

Seja honesto com ele. Ele tem sido suficiente para mentiu em sua vida. Ele tem que saber que quando alguém diz que ama, ele realmente significa este momento. Caso contrário, ele vai dar chances, e dar chances, e se machucar, no entretanto, até que ele finalmente corta a pessoa para fora de sua mente e coração. E lembre-se, James, eu ouvi que você lutou contra ele, e você terá um pouco de um problema de rato.

Não tente torná-lo compatível com Lily. Ele não precisa. Ele não precisa dela por mais tempo. Eu sei que você ama, mas Harry não precisa.

Ser respeitoso com as pessoas que conseguiram fazer um dente em seu coração, Snape, o garoto Malfoy, seu irmão.

Certifique-se de falar com ele sobre Sirius. Não tenho palavras para quão horrível que fosse, James. Sinto falta dele, também, o filho, burro teimoso da puta. E eu era o único que foi para Azkaban por ele. Eu não posso imaginar que Harry deve estar se sentindo. Sirius era seu padrinho, e Harry não chegou ao ponto de cortar-lhe fora de sua mente e seu coração ainda.

Acho que o ideal seria que dizer para você encontrar um equilíbrio entre seus filhos, mas eu realmente acho que Harry precisa de mais atenção. Não deixe que ele FOB-lo fora, ou distraí-lo, referindo-se Connor. Eu vi ele fazer isso algumas vezes quando eu estava na escola para vigiá-lo. Ele sabia que outras pessoas gostariam de falar sobre Connor, porque ele era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, ou porque não gostavam dele, e ele iria ficar a pessoa começar a pensar em Connor e parar de prestar atenção a ele. Isso é uma relíquia da formação de Lily, eu acho.

Eu não sei sobre a reconstruir a nossa amizade ainda. Por agora, vou levar estas cartas, para discutir um menino que se machucou o suficiente em sua vida, Merlin sabe.

Peter.  
>23 de julho de 1994<p>

Tiago:

Eu quero ver os meninos. Por favor. Não posso falar com eles? E você, também? Você não sente falta da casa em Godric's Hollow? Foi a nossa casa durante tantos anos. Eu te amo, e eles, e sinto saudades, e para eles.

Por favor, volte para casa.

Amor,

Lily.

25 de julho de 1994

Lily Caro:

Sinto muito. Você não respondeu nenhuma das perguntas que eu lhe pedi. Eu não posso deixá-lo ver. Eu acho que seria melhor se nós parou de escrever por agora.

James.


	3. Capítulo Dois: Aranhas em uma Teia Morta

Obrigado por todos os comentários ontem!

Este é mais um capítulo "construção de instalações de vapor, mas eu espero que você goste de qualquer maneira. 

Capítulo Dois: Aranhas em uma Teia Morta

"Papai, por que não Lux Aeterna têm elfos-casas?"

James piscou os olhos e levantou os olhos do prato de guisado de carne. Harry estava franzindo fixamente para ele do outro lado da mesa.

"Porque nós não precisamos deles", respondeu James, sorvendo a sua colher novamente. "Você deve ter notado que a nossa comida só aparece, o jeito que ele faz em Hogwarts, e ainda não temos elfos domésticos ao redor?"

Harry franziu a testa. "Eu deveria ter", disse ele, sua voz suave. Ele se recostou na cadeira e olhou em torno de salão Lux Aeterna de jantar. As paredes foram perfurados com meia dúzia de janelas de cada lado, não que isso era incomum e, neste caso, deixa o sol de verão. James, por vezes, perguntava cujo brilhante ideia que tinha sido para pendurar espelhos entre as janelas, salte e refletem a luz. Provavelmente sua avó Matilde, ele pensou. Ela estava sempre procurando maneiras de declarar lealdade a família, o novo formal de Luz, em termos simbólicos, assim como em suas palavras e ações. "Mas eu estava focado em Connor."

James olhou cuidadosamente ao redor da sala, apesar do fato de que ele sabia que Connor tinha saído de casa para praticar com Remus em um duelo. Talvez agora fosse uma boa altura para falar com Harry sobre a sua devoção a seu irmão, quando Connor não tinha chance de ouvindo eles.

"Então, por que não?"

Em um minuto, então, quando ele pode ser persuadido a deixar o assunto de elfos domésticos, James prometeu a si mesmo, e terminou seu guisado e empurrou a taça para longe. Ele desapareceu em um instante. Harry olhos, então olhou para ele.

"Nós não precisamos deles", explicou James, encostado em sua cadeira. "Nós fomos capazes de convencer brownies para trabalhar para nós há muito tempo, e eles tomam o lugar dos elfos domésticos".

Harry balançou a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos com a aparência vítrea que James sabia que significava que ele estava procurando a cabeça para suas memórias. "Eu não sei muito sobre brownies. Porque é que eles concordam em trabalhar para nós?"

"Brownies vivem em colônias", disse James, sorrindo ligeiramente a forma como ele soava como sua avó. Matilda Potter tinha sido tão ansioso para fazer a família de Luz de todas as maneiras imagináveis, e tinha prazer em contar o conto de como ela tinha conseguido servos livre-arbítrio, mas calma e nacional, para quem quisesse ouvir. "A colônia mais próxima Lux Aeterna, foi seqüestrado por goblins um dia, todos, mas o seu rei. Apelou à minha avó, que seria a sua bisavó"

"Eu sei", disse Harry, seu porte de voz apenas uma sugestão de um tom mordaz.

Ele não gosta de ser tratado como se ele é estúpido, James observou a si mesmo. Veja, Pedro? Estou olhando para ele. "Ele pediu à minha avó para ajudar", ele prosseguiu sem problemas. "Ela não só tem sua colônia de volta, ela trabalhou feitiços para garantir que nenhum dos goblins poderia raptá-las novamente. Ele ofereceu-lhe um serviço em troca de seu serviço, e ela lhe pediu para cuidar de Lux Aeterna, com a ajuda de sua colônia ".

"Eu me perguntava por que nada foi empoeirados aqui", disse Harry, olhando ao redor da sala de jantar com o brilho tênue marrom-dourado da madeira rica. O próprio James não tinha certeza de que tipo de madeira que era, apenas que as árvores não crescem mais. "Eu não acho que você teve tempo de limpar toda a casa por conta própria, mesmo durante os meses que estavam escondidos."

James assentiu. "Os duendes não são como os elfos domésticos. Deleitam-se em limpeza, então eles vão lavar a roupa e cozinhar os alimentos e limpar os nossos pratos e assim por diante, mas não gosto muito de magos, e eles certamente não estão subserviente ". Ele estremeceu, e massajar uma pequena cicatriz em sua mão. Na tentativa de interceptar um brownie envolvidos na limpeza não era a coisa mais inteligente que qualquer criança poderia fazer, até mesmo uma criança de um assistente que já tinha sua varinha. "Assim, eles trabalham para nós, mas eles ficam fora do nosso caminho, e ficar fora deles."

"E os elfos Potters deixar sua casa ir?" Harry supôs.

James assentiu. "O que fez você pensar sobre isso?"

Harry ficou olhando para um ponto acima de sua cabeça, lembrando de um James kneazle gatinho que ele tinha quando ele tinha sete anos. "Eu posso ver a web", ele sussurrou.

James realmente virou para olhar para o teto, onde parecia Harry estava olhando, mas não conseguia ver nada. Ele franziu o cenho. "O que você quer dizer?"

Harry não respondeu. Quando Tiago virou-se novamente, Harry estava esfregando os olhos. Ele suspirou e disse: "Eu posso vê-las em criaturas mágicas. As teias que amarram elfos domésticos ao nosso serviço, por exemplo, e as teias na Floresta Proibida unicórnios que se ligam a ser menos perigoso em sua beleza, e na web que amarraram os dementadores de Azkaban ". Ele olhou para James. "Eu disse a você sobre isso."

James balançou a cabeça lentamente. Ele tinha ido com Harry quando ele recebeu a carta primeiro Ministério reclamando que não tinha mais qualquer meio confiável de manter os presos em Azkaban, com exceção de anti-aparatação alas e guardas assistente. James teve até agora fobbed-los, salientando que, tanto quanto sabia, liberando dementadores e enviá-los para casa em pesadelos não era um crime real. O Departamento de Polícia Magical estava lutando entre as leis obscuras, tentando chegar a um que eles poderiam cobrar em Harry.

A última carta foi uma espécie de enigma, lá. Ele garantiu que Harry James não teria mais problemas até que o Ministério realmente pode encontrar as formas que ela necessário para carregá-lo e preenchê-los, em triplicata. Ele não tinha sido assinado, mas Harry deu um sorriso fugaz quando ele tinha visto.

"Bem, eu posso ver as teias que usou para amarrar elfos domésticos aqui, mas eles não estão envolvidos", disse Harry, e acenou com a mão. "Eles estão flutuando no ar. Eu não posso descrevê-lo, realmente. Eles estão rasgadas e esfarrapadas, e brilhar de ouro, como fios de seda da roupa." Ele deu de ombros. "Então eu percebi que algum outro tipo de criatura mágica tinha que estar fazendo a limpeza."

Ele passou a olhar para seu pai, James apenas mal engoliu um suspiro. Os olhos de Harry ardiam. Era um olhar que James nunca tinham visto sobre ele, e que ele não poderia ligar para o que ele sabia de Lily, quer. Pareceu que esta expressão de determinação, feroz sanguinária era Harry está sozinho.

"Por que nem todo mundo faz isso?" , ele perguntou, com um tom em sua voz que poderia ter sido raiva ou paixão simples. "Por que não podemos chamar todos em uma colônia de brownies para limpar suas casas, em vez de elfos domésticos escravizar?"

James piscou. "Harry, elfos domésticos não são escravizados. Eu te disse, brownies são muito diferentes. Casa elfos acolher os seus serviços"

"Eu falei com um deles," Harry interrompeu. "Ele disse que elfos domésticos têm teias de vários deles, e uma delas torna impossível para eles para se rebelar."

James franziu ligeiramente. Ele estava faltando alguma coisa aqui. Ele tinha de ser. "Harry, você disse que queria ser vates."

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos nunca pestanejar. James fez uma careta. Diante de um olhar assim por muito tempo foi o suficiente para fazer saltar o suor na testa.

"Mas você não disse que você estava tentando torná-la", James continuou. "Eu não sabia que estava tendo ... bem, as conversas com elfos domésticos, e aprender a história que não é história de bruxos normais." Liberando dementadores é uma coisa, eles eram perigos a todos e deveria ter voltado para pesadelos há muito tempo, mas ele pode imaginar o quanto as coisas teriam de mudar rapidamente se ele fosse para elfos domésticos gratuitamente?

"Eu sou", disse Harry. "Havia uma profecia, papai, a profecia de Connor que lhe falei."

James assentiu com a cabeça novamente. Ele queria entender tudo sobre a noite em que os meninos tinham enfrentado Sirius, possuído por Voldemort, e quase morreu. O labirinto tinha mostrado a ele, mas não tinha sido capaz de lhe dizer que Harry e Connor tinha sentido.

"Eu pensei que a profecia aplicada somente para aquela noite", disse ele.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e, em seguida, pulou de pé, andando para lá e para cá. "Não", ele respirou. "Foi a primeira decisão sobre o que eu faria como vates, a decisão que definir o caminho para todos. Perguntei os dementadores que eles queriam que eu fizesse. Disseram-me. Recusei-me a sua primeira sugestão e esperava-os no um diferente, indo para casa em pesadelos. Mas agora eu preciso começar a pensar sobre as outras criaturas mágicas. " Virou-se para James. "Eu provavelmente deveria ter pensado nisso até agora, mas eu estava ocupado com Connor."

James inclinou para a frente. Eu queria resolver isso, e ele me desviada novamente. Harry tem o hábito de fazer isso. "Porque você não é mais a formação do seu irmão em feitiços de duelo não significa que você precisa se sacrificar para alguma outra causa, Harry", disse ele. Lá, as palavras soam bem. "Você não tem a obrigação de pensar liberando criaturas mágicas."

"Não é uma obrigação", Harry murmurou. "Não pode ser, ou seria contra a natureza do que é ser um vates. É algo que eu quero fazer."

"Porquê?" James perguntou. Harry tinha explicado o que é um vates era eo que tinha a ver com teias e como ele havia libertado os dementadores, mas ele nunca explicou porque seu desejo era tão fortemente a essa tarefa estranha. "O que você odeia tanto sobre as ligações de criaturas mágicas?"

"Isso que eles estão lá", disse Harry, e seu rosto fechou em torno de seus olhos ardentes. "Eu era um escravo, e eu não vejo por que alguém deve ter para ser." James sentiu o burburinho crescente de magia de seu filho, que para ele sempre pareceu o cheiro do mar. "E você não respondeu minhas perguntas. Por que nem todos fazem um serviço para uma colônia de duendes, elfos domésticos, em vez de escravizar?"

"Brownies não vivem em todos os lugares", disse James. "Northumberland tem a maior população deles ficou. Eles não se dão bem em ambientes lotados como bruxo ou Hogsmeade Beco Diagonal. Mesmo os que aqui eram mais felizes quando ninguém morava na casa, eu acho. Harry, você tem que ver que não é tão simples como mudar brownies para elfos domésticos ".

Harry riu. James recuou. Não era o tipo de riso, seu filho estava dando ultimamente, contente e livre com Draco, nem mudo a maneira que estava na presença de outras pessoas. Era selvagem e amargo, e terminou com Harry bufando e resmungando, "há muito tempo eu percebi que nada nunca é simples."

Ele balançou a cabeça quando James começou a levantar-se em preocupação. "Eu realmente estou bem," ele disse calmamente. "Apenas cansado. Preocupante e sobre este assunto. Eu não deveria preocupar-se sobre ele, eu sei. Eu deveria começar a resolver os problemas soluções. Eu acho que vou ler um livro que poderia me dizer como. Obrigado por me informar sobre os brownies ".

Ele escorregou para fora da sala de jantar. Carrancudo, James se levantou, e viu como os últimos remanescentes de seu jantar desapareceu com eficiência vivo.

Ele estava na metade acima das escadas ao seu estudo, quando percebeu que Harry havia desviado dele, novamente, de perguntar sobre como Harry gastou seu tempo e serviu-se naquilo que ele percebeu como seus deveres.  
>"Olá, Hermione."<p>

Hermione tirou o pó de seu cabelo enquanto ela saía da lareira e acenou para Harry. "Isso foi diferente de qualquer viagem Flu eu tenho", ela disse. "Você sabia que há algo em sua lareira que faz você esperar enquanto você examina e decide deixá-lo passar?" Tinha sido uma cara feia, que fixa os olhos vermelhos em cima dela. Hermione franziu a testa para trás, tentando decidir se era uma gárgula. Ela tinha sido quase decepcionado que não tinha mais tempo para estudá-la quando ela se virou bruscamente para a frente novamente.

"Está lá?" Harry olhou assustado. "Eu não viajei pelo Flu desde que chegamos aqui, e eu não percebi isso."

Hermione deu de ombros. "Você tem provavelmente mais fácil porque você é um Harry Potter." Ela remexeu em sua mochila. "Você deveria ver as histórias que eu trouxe, Harry, de sua família em quase todos eles uma discussão racional da Luz Wizards Táticas da Guerra Firestar Combate Dark Lords:... A Beginner's Guide Acho que você vai apreciá-los ".

Ela olhou para cima para encontrar Harry olhando para ela com um sorriso na boca. "O quê?" ela retrucou, brincando com seus cabelos. Ela sabia que a viagem Flu tendia à desordem, mas ela não conseguia ver como ela deveria mantê-lo em linha reta quando ela estava girando com lareira e depois escovar a cabeça dela contra os seus telhados e se cobrindo com fuligem.

"Eu perdi você, Hermione, isso é tudo", disse Harry, e avançou para lhe dar um abraço. Hermione o abraçou de volta, e olhou ao redor. A sala onde ele conheceu parecia ser mantida como uma espécie de sala de acolhimento. Ele tinha um pouco sobre murais nas paredes, mas apenas cadeiras simples, e nada que incentivou os hóspedes a relaxar. "Embaixo de Connor", acrescentou, puxando seu olhar para ele.

Hermione piscou. "Não é aqui com você?"

"Ele está jogando Snap Explosivo com Ron", disse Harry, caindo no passo ao lado dela enquanto se dirigia para a porta. Este foi mais parecido com o que ela esperava uma casa grande e antiga puro-sangue para parecer, Hermione pensou, enquanto ela estudava a porta. A porta era cuidadosamente esculpido em madeira de carvalho, com uma criatura que se assemelhou tanto grifo e um dragão se contorcendo em torno verticilos de sunbursts. "Ele não sabia que você estava vindo", acrescentou Harry, e que chamou a atenção de Hermione da porta.

"Eu pensei que ele me convidou", disse ela.

"Um n º. Eu fiz." Harry hesitou, então virou as mãos para cima. "Eu queria ver você, e eu sei que você queria ver Lux Aeterna", completou.

Hermione franziu a testa e cruzou os braços. Acho que é melhor arrumar algumas coisas aqui e agora. "Ele ainda é meu amigo, Harry?"

"Eu não sei", disse Harry, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu acho que sim, mas eu não sei como estavam as coisas entre vocês no final do ano."

"Horrível", disse Hermione secamente. Sua mente jogou suas lembranças de incontáveis noites desconfortáveis na sala comunal da Grifinória, onde Connor se sentou em um fim de tudo, ela sentou-se no outro, e Ron empurrados para frente e para trás entre eles, com uma expressão desesperadamente infeliz em seu rosto. "Ele meio que se desculpou, mas nunca de forma adequada. E estava sempre a resmungar acerca de você o tempo todo."

"Você sabe por que, agora," disse Harry, sua voz suplicante.

Hermione franziu os lábios. "Harry, eu não posso perdoá-lo tão facilmente", disse ela. "Eu tinha que erguer a história fora dele passo a passo."

"Mas o que ele passou foi horrível", disse Harry.

"E o que você passou foi horrível, e ainda assim você nunca fez o mesmo tipo de coisas para mim", disse Hermione. Ela bateu o pé quando Harry apenas olhou para ela incompreensão. Ela sabia que Harry era inteligente, mas às vezes ele pode ser muito densa sobre coisas como esta, embora ele ainda era melhor do que seu irmão gêmeo. "Eu ainda estou com raiva, Harry. Ele tinha todas as chances de consertar as coisas comigo, e ele não fez."

"Bem, talvez agora ele pode?" Harry fez uma pergunta, deixando a ela.

Hermione suspirou. Ela pensou que o convite era de Connor, e representou uma mão estendida que ela desesperadamente queria. Ela não tinha certeza de como se sentia, sabendo que Harry havia sido o único a organizar as coisas para o melhor benefício de seu gêmeo, como sempre.

Então ela sorriu. Bem, eu vou organizar as coisas de modo que Connor não pode confiar em Harry desta vez.

"Eu vou falar com ele", ela concordou. "Sozinha", acrescentou ela, e roubaram sorriso Harry alargamento própria.

"Hum, eu não tenho certeza" Harry começou.

Hermione estreitou os olhos para ele. Há uma coisa como ir longe demais. "Harry James Potter", disse ela. "Seu irmão é quase tão velho como você é. Tenho certeza de que ele pode fazer comigo sem você estar lá para segurar sua mão."

O rosto de Harry abruptamente liberados, mas a choque de Hermione, ele não gritar ou discordar dela. "Isso é exatamente o que Draco disse," ele sussurrou. "Isso eu faço muito degola para ele, muito interferindo para ele. Ele repetia isso, mais e mais, nos últimos dias."

Hermione franziu o nariz. Ela não gostava de ter algo em comum com Draco Malfoy Maldito. Por outro lado, ele não a chamou de "sangue-ruim" de vez em últimos meses eles estavam em Hogwarts, que ela supostamente fez, tudo bem. Não menos de um idiota enormemente arrogante e desagradável, mas tudo bem.

"Sim, eu acho que sim", disse ela, mantendo sua voz suave. "Então deixe-me falar com ele, Harry. Alone".

Harry balançou a cabeça, e abriu a porta.

Eles saíram para uma varanda que se estendia ao longo de um hall de entrada, ampla varredura. Hermione prendeu a respiração. Ela não acha que ela nunca tinha visto tal uma linda e graciosa lugar antigo. As paredes não chegou a espiral para dentro, para liquidar todo o piso, mas ela se sentiu daquela maneira por causa da espiral de grãos da madeira. Para todo lado que olhou, de ouro, não ouro real, mas reflecte a luz solar de espelhos engenhosamente colocado. Windchimes farfalharam com música delicada com a brisa através das janelas. Eles não foram feitos de prata, como Hermione esperava, mas um material delicado de cor âmbar. A parte inferior das paredes foi feito em um mural de asas recortadas, ondulando em torno do assoalho.

No centro dela, Ron e Connor estavam jogando Snap Explosivo, e rindo suas cabeças.

Hermione sentiu seu coração iluminar e levantar quando os viu, por tudo o que foi, provavelmente, pelo menos em parte, o efeito dessa bela sala. Ela estava feliz, realmente, que Connor parecia mais feliz do que ele tinha nas últimas semanas, miserável na escola. Mesmo daqui, ela podia ver que seu rosto estava corado, com alegria, e um pouco de tempo curtida no sol, e seus olhos eram muito mais brilhante. E Rony olhou conteúdo como ele não tinha quando ele estava tentando manter cada pessoa segundo Connor de perguntar o que tinha acontecido e como Sirius Black tinha realmente morrido.

Mas eles ainda estavam irritante.

Connor fez uma pausa, seu olhar desenhada por seu movimento no balcão, provavelmente, e parou quando olhou para cima e vi. Hermione deu-lhe o brilho mais ameaçador em troca.

Ron levantou-se quando a viu.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Ron tinha agido como se estivesse a ponto de machucar Connor, pelo menos, metade do tempo eles estavam em Hogwarts após o incidente com Sirius Black, o que significava que os tempos que ele estava no outro lado da sala comum com Connor. Se ele tivesse passado tempo suficiente com ele este verão, ele provavelmente esqueceu de todas as garantias Hermione havia lhe dado, garantias de que ela realmente queria fazer as pazes com Connor.

"Acho que devemos ir para baixo", disse Harry, e guiou-a para as escadas. Hermione seguiu. Ron punhos cerrados eram, e seu rosto ficar vermelho. Connor só vi ela. Seu próprio rosto parecia pálido, mas resoluto.

Harry parou na frente de ambos e conheceu Ron olhar. "Hermione quer falar com Connor privada", disse ele. "Então vamos deixá-los".

"Ela vai feri-lo", disse Ron, e deu-lhe um olhar desconfiado. Hermione conseguiu abster-se revirando os olhos novamente, mas era uma coisa quase. Ela lembrou-se que Ron estava apenas sendo leal, e Connor tinha provavelmente necessário que este verão. "Ele está apenas começando a se recuperar, e"

"Tem sido mais de dois meses, Ron", disse Harry, tão baixo que Hermione não estava convencido de que seu irmão poderia ouvi-los. "Se ele não começou a se recuperar agora, então é hora de retirar a crosta."

Ron olhou fixamente para Harry por um momento, depois de Connor. Hermione olhou para ele também. Ele enxugou o rosto limpo de expressão, no entanto.

Ron disse, "Bem, o que você acha, amigo? Você quer falar com ela?"

"Eu acho que eu tenho que," Connor murmurou.

"Isso não é uma resposta" Ron começou.

"Sim, é." Harry pegou o braço de Rony e o puxou para longe, encontrando os olhos de Hermione sobre seu ombro por um minuto. "Vamos ver quando você já fez a Hermione. Ou quando um de vocês vem invadindo a sala, eu suponho." Ele piscou-lhe um sorriso fraco, então levou Ron para o outro lado da sala e firmemente uma porta lá.

A sós com Connor, Hermione colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Você nunca realmente admitir que estava errado", ela disse uniformemente.

Connor distraidamente virou um dos cartões de Snap Explosivo, ele e Ron tinham sido brincar com eles e, em seguida, pulou como ela explodiu. "Mas eu fiz", disse ele. "Eu te disse o que aconteceu. Peço desculpa por dizer o que eu fiz com você, e não realmente fazer as pazes com você, Hermione." Ele olhou para ela. "O que mais você quer que eu diga?"

"Isso você não vai fazer isso de novo", disse Hermione. "E então começar a agir natural em torno de mim novamente. Se você realmente acha que você pediu desculpas, porque você estava olhando para mim da maneira que você fez quando eu desci as escadas?"

"Você não pode ter visto a expressão no meu rosto de tão longe", contestou Connor, de pé e rodando um pouco longe dela.

"Sim, eu fiz", disse Hermione. "E agora me diga porque você estava procurando dessa forma."

Connor respirou fundo e moveu as mãos na frente dele, apertando e relaxando em diferentes partes de seus braços. Foi um gesto Hermione não o tinha visto fazer antes. Ela suspeitava que ele tinha sido treinado para fazê-lo por outra pessoa, provavelmente Harry. "Eu sei que, eventualmente, este verão vai acabar," ele sussurrou. "Eu sei que eventualmente eu tenho que voltar a Hogwarts e todos os enfrentam mais. Isso vai ser difícil. Harry me disse que como a maioria da escola me olhava no momento em que o ano terminou, e eu estava cego demais para ver. Mas ... eu tenho que enfrentá-lo agora, no meio do verão? Eu realmente não quero falar com você, Hermione, e é por isso. "

Hermione bateu o pé novamente. É por demais evidente que ele é usado para inclinar-se sobre as outras pessoas a fazer o seu pensamento para ele. Isso vai ter que parar em breve. Harry não está indo sempre estar lá, e nem sou eu "Pense nisso como uma prática", disse ela. "Você só precisa de enfrentar uma pessoa ao invés de centenas. E se você não consegue encarar a pessoa, então você precisa de muito mais prática."

Connor virou-se lentamente. "Mas como você passar por isso?" ele sussurrou. "Você é realmente capaz de me perdoar?"

Hermione bufou. "Claro que sim. Perdoei-te para que as empresas com obrigatoriedade em nosso segundo ano".

Connor rosto refletia a confusão por um momento. "Eu pensei que você fez por pensar que o meu dom compulsão era boa, parte da luz".

Hermione olhou para ele. "Claro que não. Eu ainda acho que poderia ser desagradável, e Hogwarts, Uma História classifica-o como um presente escuro e fala sobre os negros que tinha e as coisas desagradáveis que fizeram com ele." Ela se conteve de contar uma história sobre Orion preto e como ele tinha obrigado os professores de Hogwarts em fazer um gabarito no meio do Salão Principal. Connor provavelmente não iria entender a comparação, e ele provavelmente nunca ouviu falar da Orion Black, também. "Mas eu tenho passado, por te perdoar."

Connor balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Hermione levantou a cabeça para o lado. "É assim que você começa os erros do passado que os outros têm feito você? Por considerá-los parte da Light?"

Connor riu, mas era muito alto.

"Você faz, eu acho", disse Hermione. Algumas coisas que ela ouviu durante as últimas semanas do prazo agora de repente fez sentido. "Você era capaz de perdoar Sirius porque ele morreu heroicamente. Você foi capaz de perdoar Harry, porque ele lutou para salvar você. E você não vejo como alguém pode te perdoar, porque você está pensando sobre o que você fez, e você não pode fazê-la soar bem ou como se fosse parte da Luz ".

"Deixá-lo, Hermione", disse Connor, foi de repente a voz firme.

"Não", disse Hermione. "Nem todos pensam da mesma forma que você, Connor. Eu realmente te perdoou por me obrigarem. E eu te perdôo por ser um imbecil, se você só me diz coisas como esta, que está com medo eu vou para transportar cerca de um ressentimento contra você, não importa o quanto você se desculpar. Alguém já não digo que é melhor para dizer às pessoas estas coisas? "

"Sirius disse que não", sussurrou Connor ", que era uma fraqueza meus inimigos poderiam usar contra mim."

"E foi isso antes ou depois que ele estava possuído por Você-Sabe-Quem?" Hermione perguntou.

"Eu não sei!" Connor soltou uma mensagem frustrado, e Hermione espirrou. Sua magia estava subindo ao seu redor, não tão forte quanto o de Harry, mas ainda grossas. "Eu não sei como a confiança que ele me disse, como perdoá-lo, às vezes, para não dizer que ele só estava possuído".

Hermione fechou os olhos e abanou a cabeça. "Tudo teria sido muito mais fácil se você acabou de me dizer isso."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto o nível de Connor de poder caiu dramática.

"Então você me perdoa?" Sua voz era instável agora.

Hermione olhou para ele dura. Seus olhos estavam esperançosos, brilhante e cativante, os olhos de um cão pequeno que os vizinhos de Hermione tinha tido, que pediu para doces da mesma maneira.

O problema era que Hermione sempre foi mordido quando ela colocou a mão perto da boca que o cão pequeno.

"Eu posso te perdoar se você fizer um esforço para realmente perdoar outras pessoas", disse Hermione. "E está de pé e aprender no seu próprio país. Eu acho que você está se escondendo aqui." Ela hesitou por um momento e depois seguiu em frente. "E você tem falado com Harry em todos sobre a sua versão do que aconteceu na Casa dos Gritos?"

"Ele disse que foi resolvido", disse Connor. "O fato de ele não ter pesadelos sobre isso mais nada." Seus olhos refletiam inveja do que isso.

"Oh, Connor", disse Hermione, sentindo tanto irritado e triste por ele. Seria difícil ser preso com um irmão como Harry, que escondia tudo o que era verdade de si mesmo como uma coisa natural. "Eu não penso assim. Harry diria qualquer coisa se ele pensou que iria poupá-lo ainda mais ferido. Converse com ele, certo? E então, quando você voltar à escola, vê-lo. Veja como ele perdoa as pessoas. Ele certamente não tem que pensar que eles são parte da luz para fazê-lo. Pode dar-lhe algum treinamento bom em tolerância e compaixão. "

"Eu continuo fazendo promessas de fazer as coisas", disse Connor. "E então as pessoas dizem que não cumprem as promessas, não importa o que eu tento." Ele parecia tão teimoso como Harry poderia, por um momento, mas passou depressa. Ele soltou um suspiro profundo e encontrou os olhos dela diretamente, pela primeira vez na conversa. "Mas eu quero tentar desta vez."

"Bom," Hermione disse, e estendeu a mão. "Amigos outra vez?"

Connor agarrou a mão dela com firmeza e balançou.

"Bom", repetiu Hermione, e virou para a porta no final do corredor. "Podemos dizer a Harry que nenhum de nós será storming fora da sala."

Ela estava feliz porque foi tudo resolvido. Quando ela falou para Harry outra vez, ela teria que perguntar sobre a história desta casa, ea diferença entre a Luz e rituais de puro-sangue escuro. Os livros que tinha encontrado sobre o assunto tinham sido surpreendentemente reticentes, como se nenhuma das partes quis se comprometer muito de si para o papel.

Talvez eu possa até levar livros emprestados da biblioteca!  
>"Como você está fazendo, cara?"<p>

Harry piscou e olhou para longe da cena do gramado Lux Aeterna, de que ele estava contemplando além da janela. Ele esperava ficar em silêncio, com Ron desde o início da conversa Hermione e Connor para o fim de tudo. Ron geralmente não dizia muito a ele além de rápida, comentários envergonhado que tentou incluir no seu Harry e Connor conversas.

Mas agora ele estava encostado na parede e olhando para Harry com o olhar que o jogador de xadrez em seu rosto que Harry tinha visto uma vez antes, quando ele disse a Harry sobre a magia que irradiava, que outro poderia sangues-puros sentido.

Harry deu de ombros. "O contexto que você quer dizer isso em?"

"Só você gostaria de ter um contexto de sangue," Ron murmurou, mas ele realmente não olhar a virada. "Quero dizer, você ainda tem pesadelos? Connor parece tudo bem, realmente, mas e você?"

Harry piscou os olhos, depois sorriu levemente. Ron estava tentando expressar sua preocupação para ele. Foi agradável ..., só porque ele era tão completamente diferente da maneira Slytherin teria. Draco teria cobrado em frente, fazendo perguntas e hipóteses até que Harry foi forçado a corrigi-lo. Snape iria observá-lo em silêncio e pop com a resposta correta depois. Ron apenas perguntei, e seu rosto já estava ficando vermelho de vergonha como o silêncio se estendeu e Harry não respondeu.

"Eu estou bem, realmente," disse Harry. "Chega de pesadelos sobre Sirius." E isso era verdade. Seus sonhos ainda se manteve a desconexas, divagando coisas que tinham sido durante todo o verão, cheio de espinhos e planícies de gelo e uma voz murmurando sobre o sol, como ele se levantou e set e teve a volta da terra sobre ele na solstícios e equinócios. Ele percebeu a expressão de Rony clarear, e decidiu que não havia necessidade de mencionar os pesadelos de outros, especialmente quando ele não entendê-los mesmo. "Por que você está perguntando?"

Ron esfregou o rosto com uma mão. "Bem, você é realmente importante para Connor," ele murmurou. "E eu não te conheço muito, e às vezes não temos em muita coisa. Achei que deveria perguntar."

Harry levantou a cabeça. "Assim você pode ver nós dois sendo importante para Connor por muito tempo?"

"Yeah, algo parecido com isso." Ron não parecia como se tivesse trabalhado tudo na sua cabeça, e ele sacou sua varinha. Harry endireitou, mas Ron não parecia notar. "Você se importaria de duelo comigo em algumas magias, companheiro? Algo para passar o tempo. Eu sei que nada que eu faça pode te machucar."

"Tudo bem", disse Harry, e tirou a sua própria varinha. Algumas mágicas segurado esta sala era certo para o duelo, incluindo tapetes e protetor prática Encantos nas paredes. Rony observava com admiração. Harry olhou para ele. "Que tipo de feitiços que você mais gostaria de aprender?"

"Algo embaraçoso", disse Ron. "Algo que eu poderia realmente bateu com Fred e Jorge na próxima vez que me humilhar."

Interessado, Harry olhou para Rony. Ele teria que ver qual o nível de Ron do poder foi, para ver se ele poderia encontrar o seu par, não importa que feitiços de Harry lhe ensinou. Os gêmeos foram muito estranho, gênios mágicos que também tinha uma capacidade latente para desviar as magias mais baixo nível que lhes são destinados. A capacidade se manifesta na maioria das vezes como uma simples falta do hexa, que saltaram após eles e deu Fred e George a chance de revidar. Harry sabia que os gêmeos eram alguns dos maiores magos da escola, logo abaixo de Hermione, mas ele não sabia nada sobre a magia de Ron.

Ele piscou. Bem, isso é estranho.

"Qual é o problema?" Ron exigiam. "Porque você está me olhando assim?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente. "Há um bloco em sua magia", disse ele. "Um nível que não pode subir passado. Parece uma tampa em cima de uma caixa cheia de luz." Ele conseguiu sair de sua mágica-vendo e olhou para Rony. "Você sabe o que é isso?"

Ron parecia desanimado. "Sim", ele murmurou, brigando um treinador no chão. "Bill lançou um feitiço em mim quando eu tinha sete anos, e Charlie um elenco, ao mesmo tempo. De alguma maneira, eles colidiram em mim ... e que formou. Medibruxa A mãe levou-me a dizer que tinha de curar a si própria, e até o fez, minha magia seria contido. Eu meio que esperava que ele teria ido embora por agora, embora. Quero dizer, se passaram sete anos sangrentos. " Ele coçou a nuca. "Eu não sei, eu estava com muita raiva quando a azaração me bateu, e ela disse que poderia curar se eu pudesse ter calma."

Harry sorriu. "Eu não acho que você pode fazer isso."

"Não, nem eu", Ron concordou, e levantou sua varinha. "Se você acha que pode curá-la?" Seu rosto e suas palavras eram cheias de esperança mal-guardado.

Harry olhou mais uma vez no bloco. Sentou-se firme e forte, não um web à sua vista, mas uma tampa transparente. "Desculpe, não".

Ron suspirou. "Bem, só me ensinar o que magias que você pode me ensinar."

Harry mostrou-lhe o feitiço Occaeco Apis, o que causou a vítima a se sentir como se as abelhas eram invisíveis picando-lhe ao longo de toda a mão varinha. Ron gritou e deixou cair sua varinha, mas concordou que era uma boa, e ainda tenho a maioria dos movimentos do punho e direito de pronúncia, quando Harry o corrigiu algumas vezes.

Harry Ron estudou como ele repetiu mais uma vez triunfante Apis, mas vacilou no Occaeco. Ele era um bom amigo de Connor, que foi determinado. E ele era um bruxo Luz pureblooded. Harry entendeu mais algumas coisas sobre eles, agora que ele passou algum tempo no Lux Aeterna.

E eu entendo mais coisas sobre a minha família que eu jamais se importou em.

Harry saltou. Essa voz não tinha sido dele. "Regulus?" ele sussurrou. Ron olhou com curiosidade.

Sim. Você acha que eu tinha ido embora para sempre?

Eu me perguntava, Harry disse, como ele mesmo disse em voz alta: "Não, Rony, levantando ligeiro de sua voz na segunda sílaba de Occaeco". Eu não tinha ouvido falar de você por um longo tempo.

Fui tentar descobrir de onde diabos a sangrenta eu sou, e não vou pedir para você me perdoar, desde que eu ouvi você usar pior linguagem o tempo todo. E isso não funcionou. Tudo que eu realmente sei é que eu estou em algum lugar pequeno e escuro, ea dor pior Voldemort torturou-me com não voltou.

Então, não muito mais do que antes.

Não.

Bem, eu disse que eu iria ajudá-lo a se livrar, e eu, Harry lhe prometeu. Eu-

"Apis Occaeco!"

Harry saltou como a sensação de picadas de abelhas em espiral em torno de sua mão esquerda. Ele não deixou cair a varinha, uma vez que estava em seu direito, mas ele fez aceno para Rony e tem que agitar fora o ferrão. "Impressionante", disse ele.

"Eu tenho você!" Ron parecia alegre com seu sucesso, um momento longe de saltar para cima e para baixo.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça novamente. "Sim, você fez." E isso foi uma lição, Harry. Nunca deixe-se ser muito distraída, até por conversas privadas em sua cabeça. Alguém poderia deslocar-se e matar Connor, enquanto você está envolvido em um bate-papo.

"Foi divertido", disse Ron contemplativa. "Vamos ver se eu não puder fazê-lo novamente." Ele ergueu a varinha.

Hermione e Connor bateu na porta e só então entrou, assim Harry não tem que deixar Ron fazê-lo novamente, ou admitir em voz alta por que ele havia pulado. Ele viu Connor atirar olhares interessados, assim ele conseguiu várias reconfortante sorrisos. Ele estava ocupado ouvindo Regulus, no entanto, e tentando descobrir a partir das descrições muito limitado, ele foi capaz de dar, se ele poderia ajudar.

Bem, vamos começar com a pequenez, disse ele no último, pois eu não acho que posso ajudar muito com as trevas ou a dor agora.

Tudo bem, Regulus disse de mau humor. Eu quero ver o sol novamente.

Você pode ver através dos meus olhos.

Não é a mesma coisa.

Harry concordou que não era, e começou a nomeação fora de uma longa lista de lugares pequenos que Regulus pode ser espremidos, enquanto Regulus tentou decidir se eles soavam como se combinasse com sua prisão. Harry mostrou Hermione na biblioteca, jantou, e outra fugiu dos ataques ridículos de seu pai, de estar muito preocupado com ele enquanto ele estava fazendo isso.

Ninguém parecia notar. Foi fácil, realmente, Harry refletiu, para esconder o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça.  
>Harry piscou. Ele não foi usado para corujas acordá-lo no meio da noite, especialmente as corujas que bicou-o no rosto para entregar suas cartas. Sentou-se lentamente, estendendo os braços, e chamou Lumos com um aceno de sua mão, para que ele pudesse ver.<p>

Quem está escrevendo? Regulus exigido.

Eu não sei, Harry disse, e piscou os olhos ainda mais quando ele viu que havia duas corujas mais alinhados no parapeito da janela. Três. O que eles querem comigo?

Para enviar cartas.

Eu sabia que, Harry apontou, assim como ele aliviou a coruja-águia sentada em sua cama de sua carga. Se eu tenho que ter outras vozes na minha cabeça, eles deveriam pelo menos pensar pensamentos que eu não teria.

Regulus cheirou e se retirou.

Harry olhou para a carta que ele tinha nas mãos, sorrindo levemente enquanto ele reconheceu a caligrafia do lado de fora do envelope. Rasgando-lo aberto, ele estudou a mensagem.

Caro Sr. Potter:

Estou escrevendo isto como um pedido para uma reunião formal. Gostaria de vir vê-lo em seu aniversário e, claro, Draco quer vir comigo. Vou levar a minha irmã, Andrômeda Black Tonks, comigo, assim como sua filha, Ninfadora Tonks. Ambos estão interessados em conhecê-lo, e Andrômeda pode querer entrar em uma aliança.

Aguardo a sua coruja.

Narcisa Malfoy.

Harry mordeu o lábio por um momento, mas no final, ele podia ver nenhuma razão para não conceder a permissão para isso. Draco teria que queria vir no aniversário dele de qualquer maneira, Narcisa foi bem-vinda, e Harry estava curioso em saber o que a irmã e a sobrinha de Narcisa teria a dizer. Ele rabiscou uma resposta e enviou à casa da coruja-águia feliz.

O atacante vibrou um segundo, e Harry percebeu com alguma surpresa que não era uma coruja em tudo; ele simplesmente assumiu que era porque estava escuro e ele não tinha os óculos. Era uma gaivota, que o viam com altivez, mesmo mais de uma coruja que ele levou a mensagem do seu pé alado. Em seguida, ele bicou a mão para nenhuma razão especial, Harry pensou, ou talvez apenas no caso que tinha comida.

A mensagem foi afiada e ranzinza, como se tivesse sido escrito por alguém que não costumava segurando uma pena, e não tinha saudação.

Ouvimos os rumores de que você é um vates. Queremos conhecê-lo e discutir a nossa liberdade futura. Falo para a classe goblin de Northland: Seadampin, Waterrune, Ternretten, Stonecantor.

Nosso gaivotas são de longe mais inteligente do que o seu corujas. Fale a sua resposta, e ele vai conhecê-la e trazê-lo de volta para nós.

Helcas Seadampin.

Harry sentiu o formigamento fôlego em seus pulmões. Ele tinha estado à espera de uma convocação como esta, e parecia que finalmente tinha chegado. Ele encontrou os olhos da gaivota.

"Diga Helcas Seadampin virei, apesar de eu precisar de mais informações sobre onde e quando", disse ele.

A gaivota abrir suas asas, e depois se dissipou bruscamente em uma chuva de faíscas brancas. Harry observava a chuva na sua cama, queimando Northing, uma vez que flutuava para fora antes que tocou os cobertores, e engoliu. Ele não sabia que os duendes tinham magia essa formidável.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente e, em seguida virou-se para considerar a coruja terceiros. Parecia um pouco anémica, e quase não levantou a cabeça quando ele chamou. Harry tinha que andar até lá e retire sua carta.

Potter:

Samuel Taylor Coleridge falou de um albatroz pendurado em torno de um pescoço. Ele realmente não era um poeta trouxa, mas um aborto. Você sabia que sua mãe era uma bruxa que nunca reconheceu a sua herança após sua varinha foi quebrada para lançar um imperdoável quando ela tinha onze anos? Ela lançou-o a um trouxa, e os trouxas morreram. E então ela se casou com um trouxa. Que desperdício de talento, em ambos os sentidos.

Harry olhou para o pergaminho. O quê?

A carta continuou.

Os marinheiros o albatroz pendurado no pescoço do Marinheiro de ser um fardo, porque ele matou o pássaro sagrado e, portanto, amaldiçoou-os, e sempre tinha de ser lembrado de suas ações. Deixe-me ser o albatroz, então.

Saudações.

Evan Rosier.

Harry assobiou. O nome era o nome de um Comensal da Morte, que durante muito tempo ele tinha acreditado morto, morto em uma das batalhas da Primeira Guerra o ano em que nasceram e Connor. Mas ele tinha visto o homem viva em maio, à noite ele matou Rodolfo-

Com facilidade praticado, Harry cortar o pensamento, e olhou fixamente para a carta. Por que Evan Rosier estar escrevendo para ele? Por que ele estava a divagar sobre poetas aborto e albatrozes e bruxas que mataram os trouxas?

Mais ao ponto, ele percebeu de repente, como fez a coruja tendo uma carta conhecida Comensal da Morte de passar as enfermarias vizinhas Lux Aeterna? Eles deveriam ter mantido qualquer um Comensal da Morte havia tocado para fora. Eles fizeram vibrar a mão de Harry para horas mais tarde, apenas porque ele tocou o braço de Snape quando seu tutor originalmente tentou entrar pela alas.

Era um mistério, e que Harry não gostou.

"Sem resposta", disse a coruja.

A coruja deu um grito fraco e virou-se para voar para longe. Em seguida, ele caiu no tapete. Harry se ajoelhou ao lado dele e vi uma garra flexível e então lentamente fechar novamente.

Morto, ele percebeu. Talvez o esforço de ficar com as enfermarias foi demais para ela.

Ele apoiou cuidadosamente longe dela, não necessitando o eco da voz de Snape em sua cabeça para saber que tocar a ave morta não era uma boa idéia, e esperava que os brownies que eliminá-lo. Ele iria escrever Snape da manhã, e dizer-lhe sobre a carta de Rosier. Snape tinha sido um Comensal da Morte, o tinha conhecido pessoalmente. Talvez ele soubesse o que estava em cerca de Rosier.

Com um esforço, Harry voltou seus pensamentos para as reuniões com os goblins e Tonks vez. Ele sentiu uma sensação agradável de excitação.

Finalmente, eu vou estar fazendo alguma coisa.


	4. Cap Três: Legado da Fishbaggin Grampo

**Título:** Liberdade e Não Paz

**Disclaimer:** As personagens, eventos, e lugares reconhecíveis nesta história não pertencem a mim, mas a J. K. Rowling. Eu não pretendo infringir leis de direitos autorais e não estou ganhando dinheiro com esta história.

**Advertências:** Violência, linguagem, mentes destruídas, mortes de personagens no final desta e nas outras histórias da série.

**Notas da Autora:** Bem-vindos à quarta história deste AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alternativo) louco que estou traduzindo. Esta é a minha tradução da séria Arca dos Sacrificios feita por Lightning on the Wave e que foi primeiramente traduzida por Max Randy.

Eu quis traduzi-la porque o Max parou no 10º capitulo do Saindo da Manhã Sombria. Que é o terceiro da serie. Na verdade já traduzi toda ela e na medida que eu for editando elas eu irei postando-as.

Como eu espero que o Max pelo menos termine de traduzir a 3º fic. Eu vou continuar a partir desta.

E como ele fez todos os avisos e resumos e advertências que estiverem aqui serão do autor original, o Lightning.

A partir daqui são todas palavras do autor.

Obrigado pelas opiniões ultimamente! 

Por que os capítulos insistir em ficar mais ultimamente?

Capítulo Três: Legado da Fishbaggin Grampo

Harry:

Convencer o seu pai para baixo as alas.

Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Ele sabia que Snape iria agir assim, apesar de ter enviado a carta de qualquer maneira, pensar o seu tutor tinha o direito de ser informado da possibilidade de Rosier para alcançá-lo. Mas na verdade Harry, James examinou a coruja morta e, embora ele tinha ido muito pálido, ele tinha certeza de que Rosier tinha usado apenas um velho pedaço de magia negra, tanto para matá-lo e para obtê-lo através dos alas. Foi aquela que inspirou a coruja com um fervor para completar a sua entrega a qualquer custo e tornou desenhar em sua própria força de vida, a fim de fazê-lo. Assim, conseguiu romper as alas, mas não poderia ter vivido muito tempo depois.

James tinha realizado a maldição de balcão, e agora tudo estava bem, sem outras corujas encantado com a mesma magia seria capaz de atravessar as enfermarias.

Harry quase podia sentir o Snape na cabeça fumegante que não era o suficiente. Se as alas tinha uma fraqueza, poderiam ter outros. Ele deve estar lendo os livros em alas que Snape tinha enviado. Ele deveria estar estudando maneiras de superar qualquer forma semelhante desagradável Dark magias os Comensais da Morte pode usar nele. Ele deveria parar de receber corujas completamente. Ele deve deixar Lux Aeterna, que era obviamente mais vulneráveis a ameaças, e venha viver em Hogwarts com Snape, onde nenhum Comensal da Morte seria capaz de entrar.

Harry não podia fazer os dois últimos, e ele faria as duas primeiras. Ele escreveu, tanto em sua carta a Snape, que ele enviou em seu caminho com Hedwig antes que o sol estava completamente ao longo do horizonte. Ele estava na janela do seu quarto, olhando para ela fazer, e roeu o lábio. Às vezes, ele pensou que era bom que ele e Connor tinha movido em quartos separados, ele não poderia ter lidado com todas as corujas como facilmente se eles ainda estavam dormindo na mesma um, mas agora, ele teria gostado de ter seu irmão ao lado ele, para que ele pudesse chegar e simplesmente receber um abraço.

Então Harry balançou a cabeça e virou para a porta de saída da sala.

Era seu aniversário, ou pelo menos de manhã de seu aniversário. E Harry tinha grandes coisas acontecendo hoje. O encontro com os Malfoy e Tonks foi esta manhã, a reunião com os duendes do Norte, esta tarde.

Não haveria tempo de se preocupar com abraços mais tarde.  
>"Feliz aniversário, Harry, Connor!"<p>

Harry piscou inteligente. Ele não esperava o seu pai ter presentes para eles, quando ele foi para a mesa de refeitório para o desjejum. Mas ele fez dois presentes embrulhados em seda estampado vermelho com sunbursts ouro. Harry pensou ter reconhecido mais do mesmo tipo de pano que as velas dos seus navios de Verão 'foram feitos.

James sorriu para ele. Harry leu a esperança nos olhos e sorriu de volta. Ele sentiu uma piedade distante. James estava tentando, na verdade, ser um bom pai. Ele era apenas pobre nisso.

Bem, dando a ele chances extra era um preço pequeno a pagar.

Connor estava na mesa, sorrindo para ele durante um almoço de aniversário de enchidos e panquecas e sapos de chocolate. "Papai me fez esperar até que você estivesse para abrir o meu presente", ele queixou-se na meia-Harry.

Harry deu um sorriso, também. Na verdade, ele tinha sido até por algumas horas, a escrever a carta para Snape e ler os livros em enfermarias, antes que chegasse, mas Connor não sabia que, como já não dormia no mesmo quarto.

Era estranho como ele estava inquieto com isso, realmente.

Eu sou apenas usado para compartilhar um quarto, Harry é demitido, e veio sentar-se no seu lugar próprio. Ele olhou com o canto dos olhos, e pensei que ele teve um vislumbre de uma capa pequena, escura como o brownie trouxe seu café da manhã. Ele não olhar muito tempo, no entanto. A pesquisa que ele tinha feito na biblioteca Potter disse que odiava brownies para ser examinado, ou mesmo agradeceu por seus serviços. A barganha Matilda Potter tinha feito com eles foi uma verdadeira pechincha, respeitados em ambos os lados, a família e os brownies devidos a cada nada mais.

"Bem, eu estou aqui agora, então você pode abri-lo", disse ele, com um cabeceamento de Connor.

Connor não precisa de permissão ainda, rompendo-se o seu dom. Ele ficou boquiaberto como o pano vermelho caiu. Harry esticou o pescoço, não é bem capaz de ver o que era.

"Uau, pai", sussurrou Connor, como ele pegou o objeto e segurou-se para Harry ver. "Este é realmente especial."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Foi, de fato. James Connor tinha conseguido um duelista de uma varinha que foi, obviamente, de Holly Wood, como a varinha real e, portanto, modelada após o seu. A varinha de duelista só podia ser usado em batalha ou prática para a batalha, nem duelos formal ou uma guerra, e fui me aclimatando a magias mais e mais como sua assistente lançá-los. Se Connor frequentemente utilizado Protego com a varinha de seu duelista, então a varinha que se acostumar com o Feitiço Escudo, e iria começar a convertê-lo com apenas metade da palavra para fora, ou até mesmo não-verbal, muito antes de Connor teria sido capaz de dominar tais proezas de magia com sua varinha outra. Era uma arma honrada e um método de ganhar, tanto em um.

"Abra o seu dom, Harry," Connor pediu, tirando de seu devaneio.

Harry virou-se curiosamente ao seu dom. Ele havia assumido, sem pensar nisso que Tiago iria comprá-lo e Connor os mesmos dons, ou pelo menos semelhantes. Mas ele realmente não tinha necessidade de uma varinha duelista, o complemento interessante que ele possa fazer a sua própria um cipreste. Ele teve bastante dificuldade para se lembrar de usar a varinha regular como era.

Ele deslizou o pano de fora, e piscou. Ele não reconhece o objeto que estava debaixo dele por um momento, e então ele clicou. Ele ergueu-a e virou-se lentamente em suas mãos. Foi lindo, feito de cobre tão velha que tinha adquirido um tom verde, e agulha dentro parecia de prata. O N em que era uma letra suave e brilhante que pode ser feito de pó de fadas.

"A bússola?" ele perguntou.

Tiago não respondeu. Harry olhou para ele, e encontrou a sua cara muito séria, não o orgulho, mas ansiosa que tinha sido quando ele assistiu Connor segurar a varinha de duelista.

"Uma aliança bússola, Harry", disse ele. "Ele detecta tanto o poder mágico e da amizade que outras pessoas sentem em relação a seu portador. Eu quero que você carregue com você. Quando você estiver em perigo, ela vai apontar para a próxima pessoa que pode ajudá-lo. Siga o ponteiro, e ele vai levar você lá pelo caminho mais curto possível ". Ele soltou um suspiro longo, a tremer. "Merlin sabe que você precisa."

Harry engoliu em seco. "Isto veio dos tesouros Potter, não é?" perguntou ele, voltando-se a bússola em torno de seus dedos. Ele tinha ouvido falar de coisas como essa, mas eles sempre foram herança de família, não o tipo de coisa que se podia comprar casualmente no Beco Diagonal.

James assentiu. "Durante as Guerras Firestar, um senhor levantou-se. Todo mundo achava que ele era um Senhor de Luz no início, mas depois virou-se para a magia das Trevas ... ou ele pode até ter encontrado uma maneira de combinar luz e magia negra ambos ao mesmo tempo, que ninguém quer a considerar, porque isso é muito assustador. " Seus olhos pareciam Harry passado, e Harry quase podia imaginar o seu pai como um jovem rapaz, tremendo ligeiramente em respeito e admiração enquanto ele se agachava por um pai contar histórias ou avós cadeira. "Nosso ancestral Helen Potter feita e usada esta. Uma vez que a levou a uma perseguição de três dias em Northumberland, quando o Senhor tinha Firestar camuflada toda a região em um feitiço anti-aparatação, que também proibia o uso de Portkeys. Não não era aliado mais próximo do que três dias de fugir. E ele foi atrás dela mesmo. Ele queria muito a morte dela. " James voltou a si, e seu sorriso era orgulhoso e triste. "Ele tinha sido seu noivo uma vez, você vê, o homem que ela estava apaixonada. Ninguém conhecia o jeito que ela fez. Enquanto ela estava viva, então alguém poderia ainda ser capaz de descobrir um de seus ocultos fraquezas. "

Harry fez uma anotação mental para olhar novamente para os livros de história Hermione tinha trazido. Isso parecia mais fascinante do que ele pensava que iria provar.

E James não era realmente um pobre pai, mais um inexperiente.

Ele fechou a mão com cuidado em torno da aliança bússola. "Vou levá-lo em todos os momentos, padre. Eu prometo."

James encontrou seus olhos profundamente, depois sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Harry, que bom." Ele olhou para Connor. "Remus disse que estaria esperando por você lá fora, se você quer duelar com ele lá. Vejo que você está praticamente terminado com pequeno-almoço, de qualquer maneira."

"Sim!" Connor saiu de sua cadeira. "Vou vê-lo." Ele agarrou Harry em um abraço abrupta em torno da cintura, assustando-o consideravelmente. "É melhor levar o compasso com você o tempo todo", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Você está em perigo."

Harry piscou e deu um tapinha seu gêmeo está de volta. Connor sabia que antes, é claro, mas foi gratificante vê-lo perceber. "Graças Connor,".

Seu irmão saiu do quarto, e James respirou fundo. "Coma seu café da manhã primeira, Harry", disse ele, antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e cavou sua comida, vendo seu pai com cuidado. James, obviamente, queria dizer alguma coisa.

"Eu bloqueou o feitiço que Rosier usado para enviar a coruja com as alas", disse James, seu rosto comprido. "Isso não significa que ele não vai tentar novamente. Eu li sua carta, e não podia fazer cara ou coroa dele. Ele sempre foi um dos mais inteligentes dos Comensais da Morte, e eu não tenho certeza do que ele pretende. "

Ele olhou para Harry diretamente nos olhos. "Esta carta fez-me ver o quanto você poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Você não está seguro, Harry, não aqui no Lux Aeterna e não em qualquer outro lugar."

Harry assentiu. "Eu já aceitamos isso."

"Mas as coisas pode ser feito para mantê-lo seguro", disse James. Harry diminuiu na bifurcação salsichas na boca, ultimamente ele estava incrivelmente fome e viu o pai com cautela. Ele parecia quase maníaca com isso, quase Snape-like. "Assim, a aliança bússola. Assim, os alas. Eu quero que você me prometa que não vai sair das enfermarias, Harry."

Harry apertou os olhos. Ele contou a seu pai sobre a visita formal Narcisa Malfoy, esta manhã, e foi além de maus modos para não encontrar com ela se ela não pudesse vir para dentro de enfermarias Lux Aeterna, que poderia pôr em risco seu prestígio entre os bruxos puro-sangue de qualquer outro que ela tinha conseguido para tentar a considerarem as suas ofertas. E os duendes do norte haviam se recusou terminantemente a conhecê-lo em qualquer lugar perto Lux Aeterna. O mais próximo que eles viriam foi a praia onde Harry, Connor, e Tiago tinha ido para o ritual de verão. "Eu tenho que."

"Não, você não", disse James. "Diga a eles que você vai conversar com alguém que vem dentro das enfermarias, mas não o contrário."

"Nem todos podem," Harry assinalou, agarrado à sua paciência, ele sentiu escorregar. Ele tinha que fazer isso, não seu pai vê isso? Não no sentido de dever ou obrigação, pelo menos não com o trabalho vates, mas com o sentido de um princípio moral. É picado-lo cada vez que pensava em outra coisa por muito tempo. Enquanto seu principal objetivo foi o treinamento Connor e ajudá-lo a curar, Harry poderia pensar em outra coisa, mas Connor teve duelos com Remus agora, e tinha revertido nem as suas habituais posições de audição desde sua conversa com Hermione, insistindo sobre a audição do lado de Harry do luta com Voldemort na Casa dos Gritos. Assim, Harry pensou em ser um vates e um não-lugar Senhor. "E eu ainda tenho que conversar com eles. É um insulto para não falar com eles."

"Eles podem acabar com ela", James insistiu.

"Não é um insulto, no sentido de polidez", disse Harry. "Um insulto à sua livre vontade, ou um insulto à sua honra. Eu não quero insultar ninguém, pai. Temos que ter todos os assistentes que pode balançar ao nosso lado para ganhar esta guerra. E os duendes ... eles ' Estive ligado, eu sei que eles têm, e eu quero ouvir o que eles têm para me dizer. "

James fechou os olhos. "Eu sabia que Lily treinados que você seja um soldado", afirmou. "Eu não sabia que você treinou para ser um político, também."

Harry levantou-se de forma limpa acima da dor que ainda estava lá, ao som do nome de sua mãe. Ela não era nada com ele mais. "Tudo o que era necessário", disse ele. "A política é parte de ganhar esta guerra. Eu soube que desde que eu tinha cinco anos e começou a aprender as histórias das famílias de sangue puro e suas danças. Tenho de cortejá-los, pai. Você sabe disso."

James suspirou. "Compromisso, então. Eu vou com você para reuniões fora das enfermarias".

Harry fez uma careta. "Isso vai funcionar para o meu encontro com a Sra. Malfoy, mas não para os goblins. Especificamente Eles disseram que eu não era trazer mais ninguém."

"Por que você concorda em se encontrar com eles, então?"

"Porque eu tenho que", disse Harry. "É uma grande honra que eles confiam em mim o suficiente para encontrar comigo em tudo, depois da maneira como assistentes ligaram-los."

James ficou tenso, e se sentou em silêncio em silêncio por um longo tempo. Em seguida, ele assentiu. "Tudo bem. Mas você vai ter uma chave de portal para a reunião goblin com você."

"É justo." Harry estava planejando pedir um de qualquer maneira. Em caso de emergência antes, ele tinha sido capaz de aparatar, mas não foi uma experiência agradável, ou que ele estava ansioso para repetir.

"Vamos reunir com os Malfoy, então," James disse, levantando-se. Então ele deu um leve sorriso e sentou-se novamente. "Quando você terminar o seu pequeno-almoço, é claro."

Harry começou a engolir apressadamente suas panquecas.  
>Harry viu quando quatro formas surgiu no ponto de aparição, e sentiu enfermarias Lux Aeterna de reagir de uma vez, apesar de estarem fora deles, estendendo a mão para avaliar a magia negra que veio com os recém-chegados. Harry sentiu seu silvo e crepitação, e suspeita que eles estavam cuspindo Narcisa Malfoy. Foi tão bem que eles tinham escolhido para cumprir aqui, ele pensou, nesta varrer, limpar largura do gramado ao lado de um rio que flui a cor de malaquita, e não tentar a paciência da casa.<p>

Narcisa lançado Draco, que parecia um pouco enjoado de lado ao longo das Aparições, mas apressou-se a Harry e abraçou-o, no entanto. "Feliz aniversário, Harry!" ele cantou.

Harry sorriu e abraçou-o de volta, aliviado que não havia nenhum sinal de um pacote de ostentação. "O que você me Draco?" ele brincou, dando um passo para trás e fazer um show de olhar ao redor. Ele sentiu turno James ao seu lado, inquieto, mas ignorou. A aliança bússola foi dobrado com segurança no bolso do roupão, depois de tudo, e seu pai deve saber que não havia nenhuma maneira que o dom de Draco iria competir com ele.

Draco sorriu para ele e devolvida à sua mãe. Narcisa lançou um Feitiço da Desilusão em algo flutuando ao seu lado, e uma vassoura entrou em exibição. Draco agarrou-a e puxou-lo triunfalmente de volta para Harry.

"Oh, não", disse Harry.

"Oh, sim," disse Draco loucamente. "É a nova Firebolt. Feliz aniversário, Harry." Ele parecia bastante satisfeito.

Harry olhou com relutância a vassoura mais. Ele teve que admitir que era magnífica, o suave murmúrio de magia em torno dela já tinha dito isso a ele. Mas ele se sentia um pouco envergonhada. Foi um presente muito caro. Draco não tem que fazê-lo isso. Harry gostava de voar, mas não era como se estivesse louco para jogar Quadribol da mesma forma que Connor foi.

Draco tinha aparentemente antecipou a conversa toda em silêncio Harry estava tendo com ele. "Eu queria levá-lo para você", disse ele. "É seu. E é tão encantado que você é o único que pode montá-lo."

"Draco!" Harry disse, assustado fora de seu devaneio. "Isso não é uma boa idéia! E se nós estamos em perigo e alguém tem que montá-lo, ou ele tem que arcar com um ferido?"

Draco revirou os olhos. "Pense em algo que não seja a guerra durante dez segundos, Harry", disse ele irritado, e cruzou os braços. Harry considerado e descartado a idéia de dizer que ele parecia Hermione quando ele fez isso. "Comprei isto para você se divertir, e ter algo de sua própria manter. Os encantos não desaparecem ou se apagam, quer", acrescentou ele, precipitando-se esperança ao lado de Harry.

É uma boa vassoura, disse a voz de Régulo abruptamente na parte de trás da cabeça. Leve-o, pelo amor de Merlim.

Eu pensei que você estava em outro lugar, Harry respondeu, e estendeu a relutância de tomar a vassoura. No momento em que tocou, a vassoura deu um pequeno som muito parecido com o ronronar e se estabeleceram em seu alcance. "Obrigado, Draco", disse ele em voz alta. "Me desculpe se eu soou desagradável. ... Eu só estava assustado."

Você acha que eu iria perder uma reunião com os meus primos? Regulus cantarolava para ele. E é uma vassoura muito agradável. Eles não fazem como que, no meu dia. Montá-lo, pelo amor de Merlim.

Harry estudou o rosto radiante de Draco, e suspirou. Eu pretendo. Eu-Eu não ... Ele sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de expressar por que isso o tornava tão desconfortável.

"Harry".

Harry estava grata a volta e encontrar os olhos de Narcisa, inclinando a cabeça. No momento, a perspectiva de obter o seu pai e Narcisa a calma em volta do outro era melhor do que o pensamento de lidar com as emoções que o dom de Draco despertou nele. "Mrs. Malfoy", disse ele em voz alta. "Permitam-me apresentar o meu pai, James Potter?"

"Temos sido formalmente apresentada, uma vez antes, há muito tempo", disse Narcisa como ela se aproximou. Ela estendeu uma mão elegante branco. Seu rosto era o epítome de uma bruxa pureblooded, agradável e calmo. "Eu não tenho certeza se lembra de seu pai."

"Eu me lembro", disse James. Harry balançou a cabeça para olhar para seu pai, assustado. Ele nunca tinha ouvido o som da sua voz como que antes: apertado, contido, como se ele estivesse no meio de uma dança-se. Ele segurou a mão de Narcissa. "Você usou um vestido lindo."

leve sorriso de Narcisa cintilou em torno do canto de sua boca. "Um assistente Luz até o osso", ela murmurou. "A verdade absoluta. Eu suponho que você irá manter a boca fechada sobre a minha gentileza, ou a falta dele, naquela noite?"

James ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada.

Narcisa se afastou com um arco fraco da cabeça, e se virou para Harry. "Harry, eu posso apresentar a minha irmã, Andrômeda Black Tonks, e sua filha, Ninfadora Tonks, que acaba de completar seu treinamento no programa Auror?"

Harry se virou para as duas bruxas que haviam esperado no ponto de aparição, seus sentidos na borda agora. Foi o Ministério vai aprender os segredos sobre ele de Ninfadora? Foi a Ordem da Fênix?

Sua primeira vista de Ninfadora vez assegurou-lhe, no entanto. Ela vestia o manto preto, debruada de prata, que seria uma bruxa de sangue puro para uma reunião formal, mas seu cabelo estava roxo, com bordas de prata, e bem brilhante. Ela veio para a frente ansiosamente para encontrá-lo, e tropeçou na bainha de suas vestes. Ela serviu-se novamente para cima, seu sorriso nem mesmo vacilante, e apertou sua mão.

"Chame-me Tonks, Harry", disse ela. "Todo mundo faz. Ninfadora Eu odeio. Eu não posso imaginar por que algumas pessoas escolheram", ela acrescentou, com um olhar sobre o ombro de sua mãe, que estava se aproximando muito mais lentamente.

Harry viu-se sorrindo. Bem, se ela pode ser informal, eu também posso "Deixe-me adivinhar", disse ele. "Metamorfomago? Menos que você esteja em tinturas trouxas".

"Certo da primeira vez!" Tonks disse, alegremente, e cresceu o nariz mais em demonstração, por um momento fazendo seu rosto parecer alarmante, como Snape. "Eu tenho vontade de conhecê-lo há meses. Você percebe que está a causa da primeira letra não mal-intencionado que minha mãe trocou com sua irmã em dez anos?"

"Agora, Ninfadora", disse Andrômeda, que havia parado em seu ombro esquerdo, totalmente adequada. "Essa palavra é inadequada. Somos, por vezes, frio e contido com o outro, mas nunca estamos ... o que você disse." Ela assentiu com calma para Harry. Ela estava de cabelos escuros e olhos escuros. Harry teria pensado que se parecia com sua irmã mais velha Bellatrix Lestrange, mas não ter uma luz de loucura louca brilhando em seus olhos fez maravilhas na diminuição da semelhança. "Parabéns, Sr. Potter. Ouvi o que você fez ... para alguns elementos que poderiam de outra forma não ter encontrado o fogo."

Harry piscou. Ela estava se referindo ao funeral de Sirius. Por alguma razão, ele não tinha pensado Narcisa costumava dizer a sua irmã sobre isso. "A Sra. Tonks," disse ele, e estendeu a mão que Tonks não estava segurando. "É um prazer conhecê-lo."

"De fato," Andromeda murmurou, ignorando a mão. "Obviamente eu não estou adversas aos nascidos trouxas, já que eu me casei com um, e eu não uso muito magia negra. Mas, ultimamente, a minha inquietação com Dumbledore tem sido crescente. Fico feliz que você pode representar um terceiro lado desta guerra, um que eu possa juntar-se confortavelmente, sem se preocupar que eu estou ganhando um senhor que vai me ligar mais tarde. " Seus olhos estavam arregalados e legal e totalmente direta. "Minha irmã disse que você, e eu confio nela nessa contagem."

Harry sorriu de novo. Andrômeda era cortante como Narcisa em seu próprio caminho, mas ela não ir para as danças sutis e, às vezes que foi refrescante, como o tapa da brisa em seu rosto. "Espero representar um", respondeu ele. "Até recentemente, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu era sinônimo de Dumbledore, mas meu irmão está aprendendo melhor".

"Eu não estava pensando no Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, mas de você", disse Andrômeda, sublinhando a última palavra mais do que Harry achava que era estritamente necessário. "Você é o único que impressionou a minha irmã e seu filho."

Harry mandou um olhar de esguelha para Narcisa e Draco. Ambos estavam mantendo fora desta introdução formal, como era bom, mas Narcisa tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios. Draco apenas olhou desafiadora, como se quisesse Harry lembrar a conversa de volta em junho, quando Draco pela primeira vez disse que ele teria que ser um líder.

"Isso é verdade, pelo menos", disse ele. "Mas eu certamente não pretendo lutar contra o meu irmão."

"Ninguém disse nada sobre isso, quer", disse Andrômeda. "Connor Potter é não importa para mim e até menos que ele faz algo mais importante do que derrotar o Lorde das Trevas como um bebê."

Draco abriu a boca, e Harry sabia que ele estava prestes a dizer algo infeliz, como a verdade sobre a profecia. Ele interveio apressadamente. "A Sra. Tonks, Tonks, este é o meu pai, James Potter."

"Nós temos encontrado antes", disse Andrômeda, com um olhar que dizia que ela não gostou do lembrete, mas ela estendeu a mão. James beijou-a com precisão absoluta.

Tonks não repetiu o gesto. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de espanto. "O James Potter?" ela deixou escapar. "O Tiago Potter, que trouxe o Lestrange? O Tiago Potter que outrora blindado quatorze famílias trouxas da magia Peste Negra em uma noite? Você está ele?" Ela olhou para todos, mas pronto a explodir em música. "De alguma forma eu nunca fiz a conexão! É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor!" Ela estendeu uma mão em que estava, obviamente, significava a inspirar um shake e não um beijo para os nós dos dedos. "Eu acabei de terminar meu treinamento de Aurores, e você é um dos meus heróis."

Harry pensou que era provavelmente o lembrete sobre a Lestrange. "Obrigado", disse ele. "Sirius costumava falar sobre você. Lamentou que ele não conseguiu vê-lo mais vezes."

Tonks sorriu para ele. "Ele era o único que não me chame Nymphadora, quando eu era criança", disse ela. "Mesmo em letras. Sim, eu gostava dele. Eu sinto muito que ele se foi."

James piscou. "Eu devo ser o único a dizer isso a você, Miss Tonks."

Tonks abanou a cabeça. "Eu gostava dele, mas eu realmente não conheço", disse ela. "Ele era seu melhor amigo. Lamento que perdi."

James teve que desviar o olhar dela. Harry piscou. Tonks estava fazendo melhor do que ele poderia ter em uma situação semelhante, mesmo que ela Sirius referenciado. Ele esperava que foi uma boa indicação do que está por vir.

Então ele olhou para Narcisa, cujo rosto estava distante, e Andrômeda, que, simplesmente, olhou em branco, e suspirou. Não ia ser fácil.

Mas ele não tinha a intenção de abdicar de sangue de seu pai ou seu melhor amigo e seus familiares, e quanto mais cedo que as duas partes entenderam que, o melhor.

"Sr. Potter?"

Harry olhou de volta para Andrômeda, contente com a questão. Esperemos que, qualquer que seja ela perguntou a ele se desviar a atenção do confronto que se sentiu como se fosse para acontecer, o que com tanto ter Malfoy e Potter no mesmo lugar.

"Você pode me mostrar a sua magia?" Andromeda perguntou. "Abaixe todos os escudos e mostre-me toda a força? Ouvi dizer que suas exposições no passado eram bastante impressionante, mas eu não senti-los pessoalmente."

Harry leu a mensagem escondida em sua voz. Ela queria confiar nele, mas ela não tinha nenhuma razão especial para fazê-lo, não até que ela viu alguma evidência real do poder dele. Narcisa tinha sido o único que tinha observado ou disse-lhe tudo até agora, e ela queria alguma prova de granito.

Harry balançou a cabeça, em seguida, fechou os olhos e baixou a escudos.

Ele sentiu o swell magia ao seu redor e, em seguida, inundação fora, cantando, do outro lado do gramado do Lux Aeterna. Foi sob um controle muito melhor do que quando ele se lançou no jogo de quadribol de volta em novembro, ou a partir do corujal no equinócio vernal. Ele poderia comandá-lo a levantar-se em torno dele e passar, não é qualquer um esmagador, mas não deixando dúvida de quem assistiu a sua profundidade, quer.

Ele abriu os olhos. Ele viu o mundo através de uma névoa brilhante de luz branca e dourada, que não o surpreendeu, pois ele estava sentindo a calma no momento. Ele ficou surpreso com as expressões nos rostos ao seu redor.

Draco sorriu, satisfeito. Vamos a isso, Narcisa não estava longe de ser um sorriso maroto ela. James tinha uma combinação de um olhar orgulhoso e preocupado em seu rosto, inclinando para o preocupado.

Tonks estendeu a mão, como se ela pudesse sentir a força contínua da magia no ar em si, e sorriu para Harry. "Wicked", disse ela.

Andromeda lentamente fechou os olhos. Harry não tinha idéia de que ela estava pensando que ela estava ali, aparentemente, a imersão na magia.

Então ela abriu os olhos e sussurrou: "Vai servir. É mais do que servir. Se você pode evitar se tornar um Senhor, você será maior do que qualquer assistente neste mundo tem visto por mais de trinta gerações."

Harry piscou, perguntando por que ela escolheu o número trinta gerações, e depois se lembrou que sua mágica tinha sido fora dos limites um pouco longo demais. Tonks e Draco foram ambos começando a ficar expressões sonhadora em seus rostos. Ele tinha o suficiente de um problema com a sua magia, por vezes, inundando para fora dos limites da sua própria mente e mudar as pessoas, quando ele não sabia sobre isso. O que poderia fazer quando completamente livre lembrava um dos melhores poções de cura.

Ele gentilmente enjaulado seu poder novamente e encontrou os olhos de Andrômeda. "Eu estou interessado em derrotar Voldemort, para libertar as criaturas mágicas, e em ajudar aqueles que acordam em resolver problemas", disse ele. "Não está em bem, para se tornar um Senhor, ou fazendo o que Dumbledore fez."

"O poder é sempre uma tentação," Andromeda sussurrou. Ela parecia ser um adorador em uma igreja. "Para transformar a compulsão. Isso é o que derrubou muitos dos senhores no passado, senhores que poderia ter sido grande."

"Eu espero evitar essa armadilha", disse Harry. "Eu quero ser um vates, se você está familiarizado com a palavra. Estou fazendo o que eu posso controlar minha magia e minhas inconscientes habilidades compulsivo ambos. Eu não sei se vou conseguir, mas eu quero ".

Andrômeda sorriu. "Sim", disse ela. "Eu acredito que você vai. E eu acredito que estou disposto a tornar-se seu aliado formal." Ela acrescentou, sem sequer olhar para longe de Harry, "Pare de sorrir, Narcisa."

Harry sorriu um pouco, ele mesmo, e se virou para olhar para seu pai. James estava dando a ele um olhar insondável.

Felizmente, ele vai pensar que eu estou seguro, quando eu sair para atender os goblins, esta tarde, pensou Harry. E ele vai se dar bem com os Malfoy e da Tonks depois de tudo. Isto está indo muito bem.

É, Régulos concordou feliz da parte de trás da cabeça. Quem pensou que os primos poderiam ser exemplos de bom senso esterlina quando queria ser? Em ambos escolha dos aliados e da escolha de vassouras? 

Harry sentiu a diferença no momento em que o giro dos Portkey deixá-lo ir e ele se viu encarando essa mesma praia a partir do qual eles lançaram seus navios pequenos. A mesma praia, sim, mas isso foi mais tarde no verão, sem a magia suave do solstício para amortecer o local. Desta vez, ele sentiu totalmente selvagem, e Harry podia ouvir a respiração ofegante magia em cada um rugido do mar até a praia.

Mais ao ponto, não havia poder acentuada no ar, não é realmente mágico. Harry fungou uma ou duas vezes, e olhou para a frente dele.

fogo branco, mesma cor que as faíscas que tinham caído das penas das gaivotas mensageiro "cada vez que tinha chegado a ele, queimada na frente dele. Harry respirou fundo e começou a andar. Ele tinha sido capaz de encontrar apenas as informações contraditórias em Uma História Prática de Goblins do Norte sobre o que se deve usar quando se reuniu com os clãs do norte, e que nenhum dos suspeitos seria apropriado para uma reunião com a assistente vates goblins de qualquer maneira, então ele 'd escolhida para vestir camisa simples e calças e deixá-lo ir por aí.

Quando ele chegou mais perto, o fogo branco dividido em quatro, os pontos saltando de um ponto central para iniciar o fogo queimando no meio de ninhos rochosos. Harry ainda não sabia o que causou ou alimentado o fogo. Claro, os elfos casa tinha magia singular, também, e centauros.

De entre os incêndios, ou por trás delas, ou em algum lugar ao redor deles, veio a goblins. Cada um tinha quatro goblins fogo nele. Quatro para cada um dos clãs da Seadampin, Waterrune, Ternretten e Stonecantor, pensou Harry. Ele não sabia como contar para um clã dos outros, então ele simplesmente parou a uma distância igual entre o fogo e esperou.

Um duende avançou a partir do próximo conjunto de chamas. "Harry James Potter?" Sua voz era um coaxar, ralar slide, mais feia e mais dura do que as vozes dos goblins Harry tinha ouvido falar no Beco Diagonal, quando ele saiu para comprar material escolar.

Harry inclinou a cabeça.

"Eu sou Seadampin Helcas".

Harry balançou a cabeça, ter esperado isso. Os duendes outros estavam pendurados para trás, e uma coisa que uma história prática de Goblins no Norte havia de fato sido bom para se detalhar o que aconteceu quando vários clãs aliados, se reuniu com um representante de algum interesse fora. Eles inevitavelmente adiada para o goblin mais poderosos presentes para falar por eles. Grampo Fishbaggin, que tinha escrito o livro, especulou que a sua deferência para com ele era um pouco como a deferência dos bruxos de um Senhor.

Se o que Harry suspeita era verdade, que era exatamente o contrário, mas ele provavelmente iria descobrir a verdade em poucos minutos.

"Você é bastante silencioso, para um assistente e um vates", disse Helcas, seus olhos se estreitando em suspeita.

"Eu não queria ofender", disse Harry. "Eu não poderia encontrar muito sobre o seu povo em todo o livro, e eu não sei muito da etiqueta."

Helcas tinha uma risada selvagem, ele pensou. Do mar, uma gaivota gritou em resposta. "Temos a certeza que os assistentes não podem entender-nos de livros", disse ele. "Obriga-os a vir negociar conosco. Nós só um assistente de confiança para escrever a verdade, e ele tem muitas coisas erradas."

"Griphook Fishbaggin," Harry sussurrou.

"Sim". Helcas inclinou a cabeça. "Adotamos ele, e ele era um covarde e um traidor no final. Por que você estava disposto a se encontrar com a gente?"

Helcas tinha se afastou do fogo agora, e Harry podia vê-lo sem os olhos do brilho dele com afterimages roxo. Helcas era mais alto que os duendes do Sul tinha encontrado antes, com a pele tão cinzenta como a água. Suas mãos furo torcidas garras escuro, e embora Harry vislumbrou-los claramente apenas uma vez, ele pensou Helcas tinha seis dedos em cada. Helcas face foi dominada por sua boca, rico com os dentes. Harry estava surpreso que ele podia falar Inglês, assim que pôde, com todos os dentes pressionando sua língua.

Tenha cuidado, Regulus sussurrou abruptamente em sua cabeça.

Harry teve muita prática nos últimos dias alguns ocultando sua sacudida sempre que a voz falou de repente, assim como seu impulso instintivo para responder com um aceno ou um aperto de sua cabeça. Eu vou estar, ele sussurrou de volta, e incidiu sobre o duende. "Porque eu me dei conta das teias em todas as criaturas mágicas recentemente," ele respondeu. "Eu acho que todo mundo deve ser tão livre quanto possível."

Helcas riu baixinho. "Os Feiticeiros ter dito essas coisas para nós antes".

Harry suprimiu um encolher de ombros. "Eu não sou desses magos", disse ele.

Helcas olhavam em silêncio por um longo momento. Então ele disse: "Grampo Fishbaggin foi um covarde e um traidor. Nós o levamos dentro, e mostrou-lhe a verdade, e ele correu para longe dele. Ele disse que nós devemos estar equivocados, e ele escreveu seu livro para mostrar-nos como pobres escravos procurando um líder para a nossa rebeldia. Você sabe por que isso é errado? "

Harry assentiu. Ele teve a idéia depois de ler sobre uma história prática de duendes no norte novamente. Foi o livro que Connor tinha originalmente teve a idéia de que a compulsão era bom, depois de ler que os goblins aparentemente queria um líder assistente que poderia obrigá-los. "Alguém que abre as portas não é o mesmo como um governante", disse ele. "E porque um assistente se sente desconfortável com o que você mostrar a ele não significa que você está mentindo."

"Eu gosto de você melhor do que ele já", disse Helcas. De repente, ele tomou alguns passos à frente e fechou uma mão agarrou no pulso esquerdo de Harry, apertando.

Harry começou a respirar como sua mãe havia lhe ensinado, recuando diante da dor, rolando sob ele quando ele não podia recuar, deixando-o encontrar, mas não conquistá-lo. Ela cresceu em intensidade, até que o seu pensamento pode moer ossos em mingau, mas se eles fizeram, então, bem, ele tinha os recursos para curar a si mesmo, seja aqui ou no Lux Aeterna. Ele certamente não era sobre a greve no goblins.

"Por que você não está defendendo a si mesmo?" Helcas sussurrou. "Podemos pedir a ajuda de alguém que não vai se defender?"

"Quando eu acho que você vai me matar", Harry sussurrou de volta, lutando para não caída de joelhos ", então eu vou atacar."

Helcas riu novamente, como uma gaivota, selvagem e perto e extremamente alto, e lançou seu pulso. Harry massageou como o sangue correu de volta na sua mão. Ele não vê necessidade de fingir que não havia feridos. Ele tinha, e como gritos de tortura, o reconhecimento poderia fazê-lo doer menos. Seu orgulho importava infinitamente menos do que a sua vida fez.

"Paciência", disse Helcas. "Honestidade. Essas são as boas qualidades. Mas eles não são os únicos que devem ter um vates." Ele virou e quebrou suas garras juntos em um padrão complexo, rápido demais para os olhos de Harry a seguir. Um dos goblins outras apressado para a frente, segurando uma garrafa de barro em suas mãos.

Helcas pegou a garrafa e voltou-se para encontrar os olhos de Harry. "Os outros seguir-me, porque eu sei que deve ser feito", disse ele. "Podemos pedir-lhe para olhar, mas nenhum ser humano pode ver com os olhos duende, salvo se forem concedidos a ele." Ele estendeu a garrafa. Harry ouviu chapinhar, e sabia que ele estava cheio de algum líquido.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Se os outros testes tinham sido de paciência e honestidade, este foi um teste de coragem.

E a estupidez, Regulus rosnou. Eu não gosto disso. Eu não confio em duendes, e eu não confio nessa praia. Algo está estranho nisso.

Claro que há, pensou Harry de volta, mesmo quando ele aceitou a garrafa. Há magia no ar goblin.

Mais do que isso.

Mas Regulus não dizer outra coisa, certamente não lhe dizer o que era estranho, por isso Harry cheirou a poção. Ele reconheceu o cheiro de algas, e nada mais. A poção era grosso, verde, a cor do rio que corria perto Lux Aeterna, mas ela mudou e tornou-se cinza e marrom, enquanto observava.

As cores de Northumberland, Harry pensou, como ele derrubou a garrafa fora. As cores do concelho meu pai nasceu dentro Eles não me machucar.

Foi como beber água, areia grossa. Ele derramou em sua garganta e quase o sufocou. Harry fez uma careta e manteve engolir, não permitindo que qualquer um dos vestígios do líquido para desenrolar dos cantos da boca, apesar de ser tentadora. Ele teve que descer tudo.

O líquido fermentado e batido em seu estômago, e então Harry tossiu em surpresa. A poção se tinha sido fria, mas uma linha ardente parecia estar a subir até a garganta.

Ele levantou os olhos e viu a engolir mesmo queimar o ar na frente dele. Dança incêndios estavam por toda parte branca olhou, não só nos ninhos das rochas que os clãs dos duendes tinham feito. Na verdade, as chamas se tornaram mais escuras do que o mundo inteiro queimado. Harry podia ver o fogo consumir branco no ar, e revelando um outro mundo atrás da superfície de um, um pouco como o que ele tinha viajado com Fawkes.

Este brilhava como um desperdício, grande vazio de ar, e, sob os pés de Harry, chega interminável de pedra e terra e metal. Harry piscou. Ele virou a cabeça para o mar, e percebi que ele estava vendo as correntes que pulsava dentro dele, as veias de sal e quentes e frios, que a tornaram tão diferente da terra.

Helcas "Agora", sussurrou, tomando seu ombro ", virar e olhar para trás."

Harry fez, e recuaram. Ele podia ver claramente líquido dos goblins Agora, uma coisa grande e sujo, a teia de uma aranha velho e selvagem, espalhando-se para o sul. Enquanto observava, ele criados em um pico bem definido da impureza muito perto, e então passou a correr, com links para outros lugares, montanhas solitário de porcarias no meio de limpeza. Harry tremeu na repulsa.

"Quais são eles?" ele sussurrou.

"As estacas de nossa rede", Helcas sussurrou de volta, com a boca muito perto do ouvido de Harry. "Os pinos que nos segurar, correndo na terra doce em si, tornando-nos incapazes de simplesmente nos libertar. O sustentáculos."

Harry entendeu, então. A montanha mais próxima da impureza foi Lux Aeterna.

"Por que eles te prendem?" ele respirou.

"Por que se ligam assistentes qualquer criatura mágica?" Helcas parecia velha e cruz e cansado. "Porque eles queriam coisas de nós. Porque eles estavam com medo que pudesse machucá-los. Porque eles não querem ouvir a verdade. No nosso caso, eles queriam que a minha.

"Mas isso não foi tudo isso. Dissemos a eles, quando eles tentaram estabelecer seus sustentáculos, o que faria para a terra que eles estabeleceram-los dentro Eles afundam tão profundos que perfuram o solo. A terra não pode mover e deslocar ao redor deles da maneira que faria naturalmente. " Helcas acenou com a cabeça na direção da praia, embora Harry viu que apenas a partir do canto do olho. O vulcão de fumo negro, Lux Aeterna neste campo de visão ainda ocupava a maior parte de sua atenção. "Se tudo foi feito como deveria ser, o mar teria comido nesta praia há muito tempo, ea terra onde se ergue Lux Aeterna teria afundado, e colinas teria surgido em outros lugares."

Harry queria fechar os olhos, escondia o rosto, as costas. Ele não. "E a única maneira de libertá-lo é destruir os sustentáculos?" ele perguntou.

"Sim", disse Helcas. "Todos eles. Se ainda resta um, então ele vai nos escravizar, e impedir que o líquido seja puxado para cima."

"Você percebe", disse Harry, assustado ao ouvir sua voz tão seco ", que é menos do que ideal para fazer uma Potter, um dos herdeiros do próximo pivô, para destruir sua própria casa?"

"Menos do que o ideal", disse Helcas. "Imediatamente? Impossível. Mas vocês são os vates. Temos esperança, agora, onde não havia nenhuma antes. Você pode tomar seu tempo, vates. Mas, finalmente, esperamos que você vai destruir os sustentáculos, sim. Seus próprios ideais são mais fortes que o bruxo do mundo. "

Harry tentou pensar em quantas grandes casas antigas que ele estaria destruindo, quantas famílias ele teria puro-sangue, raiva e balançou a cabeça. Era demais para contemplar, por agora.

Mas ele não estava funcionando. Ele não estava se afastando.

"Eu entendo", disse ele, e depois piscou. White chamas estavam rastejando de volta todo o mundo, escurecendo a visão da terra e do mar e as montanhas de escória. Ele esperou até que seus olhos estavam normais novamente, depois afastou-se Helcas e se virou para olhar para ele.

Helcas estudou-o atentamente. Seus olhos eram uma espessa verde-amarelo, Harry viu, a cor da alga morta. "Coragem, paciência, honestidade", disse ele. "Uma permanece mais."

Ele se virou e apontou para um dos fogos vestida para trás e para a esquerda. Harry não sabia que era do clã, mas um dos membros se adiantou e lançou Helcas um pequeno objeto. Helcas senti-la por um momento, depois virou-se e entregou-o a Harry.

Harry encontrou uma pedra pequena e pontiaguda, em forma de estrela, com um ponto de cada lado e um na parte superior e inferior. Ele olhou para Helcas. "Bem?"

"Conte-nos todas as coisas que você poderia fazer com isso", disse Helcas.

Harry franziu a testa e olhou para a pedra. "Eu poderia lançá-lo atrás de mim, se alguém estava me perseguindo e tenta apunhalá-los no pé, eu acho", disse ele. "Seria bom para cascos de cavalos-bem, não é bom, mas poderia atrasá-los. Eu poderia jogá-lo em alguém na cabeça e distraí-los dessa maneira, se não for realmente atingi-los. Eu poderia prendê-lo na minha mão e espete-a no olho do inimigo. "

Ele jogou a pedra, e vi como ele brilhava quando ela disparou. Faint veias de prata foram provavelmente a causa, ele viu, quando a pedra pousou na palma da mão novamente. "Eu poderia usá-lo é um sinal, jogando para trás o sol, se um amigo estavam perto o suficiente Eu poderia usá-lo em um jogo;. Ele é ponderado o suficiente para fazer uma peça a jogar bom eu poderia usá-lo como a base de poções diversas. mas eu tenho que saber se a pedra de basalto negro foi ou ônix ou qualquer outra coisa em primeiro lugar. " Ele fez uma careta. Seus estudos em pedras não estavam indo tão bem como ele queria que eles, mas então, era difícil dividir sua atenção entre todos os assuntos que queria estudar. Ele não tem capacidade de Hermione a fazê-lo efetivamente.

"E eu poderia usá-lo como um símbolo de amizade"

Ele começou como Helcas pegou a pedra para fora de sua mão. Harry olhou para ele com curiosidade. "Qual é o problema?"

"Você usa o nome de oito", disse Helcas, dobrando a pedra de volta em sua palma. Harry fez uma careta, mas quer o goblin não sentia as pontas do corte em sua mão o caminho Harry teria, ou não estava disposto a mostrar a dor. "Dois de cada clã. O teste final foi uma das inteligências."

Ele olhou fixamente para Harry. "Estaremos aqui, vates, quando você sente a necessidade de criar-nos no caminho da liberdade no passado. Vamos enviar-lhe mensagens através de qualquer tempestade de perigo. Devemos dizer a verdade, sempre. E vamos chegar a planos inteligente onde os outros não podem. "

Uma correspondência para cada virtude eles testaram-no, Harry adivinhou. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Então eu suponho que nosso encontro é superior?"

"Assim como você nos dizer por que você trouxe outros magos junto", disse Helcas.

"Eu não". Harry pensou imediatamente na invisibilidade Connor Manto, no entanto, e senti um jorrar de inquietação. Será que alguém me seguir fora da vista?

"Então explique isso", disse Helcas, e acenou com a cabeça sobre o ombro. Harry se virou.

Quatro figuras negras foram atrás dele.

Comensais da Morte! Regulus gritou abruptamente em sua cabeça. Eu posso sentir suas conexões com Voldemort.

Harry ouviu o riso, selvagem imediatamente reconhecíveis no mesmo instante, e então a Chave de Portal no bolso começou a queimar. Ele agarrou-a e jogou-o, não deixando-se pensar nisso, e viu como ela foi destruída, uma pequena faísca no ar, consumindo-se numa explosão de fogo. feitiços anti-aparatação já estavam de pé, batendo no lugar em torno dele e segurando-o como uma mosca no âmbar.

E então os duendes se virou de lado, e primeiro hexa Bellatrix Lestrange veio para ele, e ele não tinha tempo para outra coisa senão a batalha.


	5. Capítulo Quatro: batalhas em Conversação

Obrigado pelas opiniões sobre o último capítulo! E sim, eu sei que este capítulo é cedo. Isso é porque eu não sei quando parar de escrever. 

O poema Rosier aspas é de Tennyson "Ulysses".

Capítulo Quatro: batalhas em Conversação

Harry sentiu o ombro, mas todos os crunch na areia enquanto ele evitou hex primeiro Bellatrix. Ele sentiu o coração martelando nos ouvidos, ouvia a sua própria ofegante, e senti uma dor de viajar através de suas partes que poderiam ter sido os remanescentes dos hematomas que ele tinha ganhado do ritual de Voldemort justiça, aqueles que não foram cicatrizadas há muito tempo.

Ele sentiu tudo isso, mas sua atenção foi sobre o mundo mental, interpretando os movimentos dos Comensais da Morte e do repertório de magias que estavam propensos a usar nesta situação e os murmúrios urgente que Regulus era entregá-lo.

Rabastan que deve ser Rabastan com ela, da maneira como ele se move tem um ponto fraco para a esquerda. Agredi-lo lá. O da final é muito Mulciber. Cuidado com seu Imperius.

Que eu sabia, disse Harry, e ouviu Bellatrix gritar, previsivelmente, "Crucio!"

É claro que ela faria isso, pensou Harry, quando ele ergueu seu escudo encanto em torno de si, sem pausa para respirar o encantamento. Ela gostava de ferir as pessoas, e ele tinha matado seu marido e seu Senhor. Ele não estava surpreso que ela o procurou para se vingar.

Mente, ele teria gostado de saber que ela o encontrou.

Mas quando ele pensou que, como o Unforgivable saltou de seu escudo e um feitiço de Mulciber seguida, ele sabia. Houve apenas um possível candidato para um indicativo. Ele lançou sua magia, a solicitar de Andrômeda, e teria iluminaram o céu como um segundo sol para quem procura por ele.

Merlin tomá-lo, ele pensou em renúncia. Isso era perigoso. Apesar de como eu poderia ter recusado quando ela me pediu para fazê-lo, sem insultá-la ...

Seu escudo rachado Charm distante sob um feitiço persistente do Comensal da Morte na extrema direita, e Harry sacudiu a cabeça de volta para a batalha. Ele tinha todas as chances de sobreviver a este, mas não se nattered para si mesmo.

Quem é esse? ele perguntou como Regulus lançou uma de corpo inteiro ligam-na a quem Regulus tinha identificado como Rabastan. O homem endurecido e tombou, mas Mulciber já estava virando para reanimá-lo.

Rosier, Regulus disse categoricamente.

Rosier elenco de volta seu capuz no momento seguinte, e confirmou a indicação de Régulo. Ele era o mesmo de olhos escuros, bonito, sorridente homem Harry tinha vislumbrado na noite em que matou Rodolfo. Seu olhar estava fixo em Harry agora, e ele falou algumas palavras, a voz inesperadamente alto em que pequena pausa entre o lançamento de feitiços. Harry pode até ouvi-lo sobre a batida de seu coração.

"Como é chato para fazer uma pausa, para fazer um fim", disse ele, "a ferrugem unburnish'd, não para brilhar em uso! Como tho 'para respirar era a vida." Ele ergueu a varinha e enviou um feitiço em Harry azul que ele não conhecia. Ele convocou sua própria magia, imaginando que não havia muito o uso escondê-lo agora, e agarrou o hexa no ar, jogando-o novamente na Rosier. O Comensal da Morte esquivou-lo facilmente, e sua voz só cresceu mais seguro. "A vida empilhados em vida eram muito pequenas, e de um para mim pouco resta."

"Cale-se, Evan," Bellatrix Lestrange agarrado a ele, e então se virou e rosnou para Harry, seus longos cabelos negros que voam livres ao redor do rosto. "Você vai morrer, baby", ela disse, sua voz inesperadamente conversação. "Eu espero que você gosta de batatas. Antes de morrer, eu vou fazer você descascá-los, e depois cortou os dedos, e servir-lhe um prato cheio de batatas e dedos descascado até os ossos."

Harry estremeceu, a despeito de si mesmo, mas decidiu que ele poderia muito bem fazer algo com todo este tempo seus inimigos foram dando-lhe como eles batiam. Ele fez um gesto com a mão no lado direito Rabastan e murmurou alto o suficiente para ser ouvida, "Incêndio".

Um incêndio iniciado na grama nos pés Rabastan, tornando-o picadeiro para a esquerda. Harry destinada a seus reforços.

Há um bom local, disse que Regulus prestativo.

"Reducto!" Harry agarrou e Rabastan fui rodando e caindo, ofegante e sibilos em voz alta. Harry ouviu várias costelas pressão clara para a grama.

"Oh, você vai pagar por isso, baby", Bellatrix sussurrou, e não havia nenhum aviso de uma palavra neste momento que ela enviou a Cruciatus nele novamente. Harry caiu plana. Ele não se atreveu a deixar a maldição pegá-lo.

"Você não tem senso de aventura, Bellatrix", disse Rosier, como se continuasse uma conversa que não tinha terminado, e apontou sua varinha ligeiramente para o lado de Harry. "Mas a cada hora é salvo de que o silêncio eterno, algo mais, uma fonte de coisas novas." Ele lançou um feitiço.

Harry não conseguia entender por que estava indo viajar por ele, em primeiro lugar. Lembrou-se então os duendes, que tinham ficado quieta e silenciosa por trás dele, mas aparentemente não fugiu.

Ele pulou em seu caminho, cuspir, "Haurio!" O escudo de jade verde-formado na palma da mão e bebeu a magia. Harry lembrou-se que ele pudesse, ele mesmo, bebida mágica, se quisesse, e adicione um pouco de poder Rosier para o seu próprio. Ele sacudiu a tentação. Ele seria ou tentar engolir e incorporá-lo plenamente em sua própria mágica no meio da batalha, ou ele estaria atirando em torno de força bruta e descoordenada, e que não tinha funcionado bem no passado.

Ele sentiu uma agitação em sua volta. Ele manteve os olhos para a frente, embora ele teceu outro feitiço protetor acima de sua pele. Se Helcas estava do lado dos Comensais da Morte, não havia nada que Harry pudesse fazer sobre isso.

Em vez disso, Helcas disse: "Ele se levantou para nos defender. Gralashigan!"

Uma tempestade de branco, formas brilhando voou Harry passado, e Mulciber deu um grito. Harry se virou para encará-lo, e vi puxando duas setas osso branco, um deles incorporado em seu ombro e outro no braço. Rosier e Bellatrix tinha sido rápido o suficiente para levantar escudos contra eles, e Rabastan ainda estava imóvel no chão.

Harry sorriu levemente. Parece que os goblins estavam em nenhum dos lados em uma guerra de bruxos, a menos que esses magos realmente lutou por eles.

Rosier jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Ele olhou mais louco do que Harry tinha pensado que ele era, tão perto, com os olhos brilhando e sua voz sussurrando as palavras de um poema que Harry ainda não conhecia.

"A morte encerra tudo: mas, antes que algo o fim," disse ele, curvando-se para Harry e sua varinha florescente ", um trabalho digno de nota nobres, ainda pode ser feito, e não inconveniente homens que lutou com Deus." Sua voz mergulhada em um registro mais normal. "Acho que estamos muito perto de lutar com um deus agora. Cruore Accendo intra!"

Harry sentiu a magia começar dentro de seus escudos, algo que deveria ser impossível. Um momento depois, ele gritou como seu sangue começou a ferver nas veias. Ele realmente pode ouvir a sua cozinha a carne, uma vez que piscava e queimado, ou pelo menos ele achava que podia.

Segure firme, Harry! Regulus estava gritando para ele. Libere a magia que os alimentos para a capacidade que você tem e transformá-lo em si mesmo! Você pode fazer isso. Coma seu feitiço! Consumir em você e torná-lo inofensivo!

Harry forçou-se a escutar. O que Regulus disse faz sentido. Ele ouvia. Ele teve que ouvir. Ele forçou sua respiração plana e enrolada em torno da dor, nunca pensei que era mais intenso do que qualquer coisa que ele nunca tinha sentido, nunca pensei que ele poderia imaginar o fogo abrasador seu fígado e seu coração. Ele tinha que fazer isso, e era para ser feito, e ele estava fazendo isso,

E isso foi feito. Harry sentiu o recuo fogo como sua capacidade de ingestão avidamente a maldição que faz sua maneira através de seu corpo. Ele deixou a dor vibrando nele, ainda, e ele não quis nada tanto quanto ele queria para o colapso no chão e chorar, mas ele poderia pensar, sentir e funcionar novamente.

E dada a capacidade que o alagamento foi em torno dele, eo fato de que ele poderia ter quase morrido e por isso o custo Connor e os duendes e Draco e Snape e muitas outras pessoas que alguém pode lhes importa, Harry deixar de ir ao segurar seu temperamento .

Ele fixa os olhos em Rosier, que estava inclinando a cabeça, sem olhar realmente surpreso que Harry sobreviveu.

"Tennyson," explicou ele, quando viu Harry olhando para ele. "Seu pai era um bruxo. Pai real, o que é. Sua mãe nunca disse a ninguém sobre um determinado visitante para a sua cama uma noite, mas eu encontrei a carta que ela escreveu, pedindo-lhe« amante demônio para voltar. Eu nunca citaria as palavras de um trouxa simples, é claro. "

Harry não se importou de responder, mas simplesmente um gesto. Em torno dele, a cobra de sua capacidade abriu suas mandíbulas largas.

Mulciber gritou como uma menina, provavelmente porque Harry teria engolido a magias de cura, ele estava trabalhando nas setas primeiro. E então Harry sentiu a sua magia rasgando fome com a mágica real dos Comensais da Morte, de comer e mastigar, e alimentando-o para Harry como se estabelece um sifão.

Desta vez, Harry era melhor se preparou para a corrida de resistência insana que veio a ele, e ele sabia como ele queria usá-lo. Ele se concentrou, dura e brilhante paredes azuis pulou em estar atrás de Rosier e Bellatrix. Aqueles que os impede de, por qualquer meio, mesmo Portkey ou aparição.

Bellatrix tirou algo da frente do seu manto, em resposta, e lançá-lo ao chão no momento antes que as paredes azul enrolado em volta dela e completamente restrito seu movimento. Harry viu um flash familiar negra.

"Ataque", Bellatrix sussurrou. "Como sou de sangue negro, ataque."

A criatura, uma centopéia com um corpo múltiplos e multi-articulado, correu para a frente e através de paredes azuis de Harry gaiola como se eles não estavam lá. Harry concentrou sua habilidade sobre ele e começou a escorrer, mas a magia dele saiu o seu próprio, sem qualquer efeito.

Eles não podem ser tocadas por qualquer pessoa não da Casa dos Black, Régulo rosnou, de qualquer forma. Mas eu posso fazer algo sobre isso. Como ela ousa roubar tesouros de nossa família, quando ela não é o legítimo herdeiro? Abra a boca, Harry.

Harry abriu, confiando nele, e falou com uma voz que não era sua. "Back, como eu sou herdeiro de Black."

A centopéia parado. Harry viu sua ginga de corpo, piscando agora e depois, como seu próprio corpo inchou com o poder. Ele ocupou na construção de escudos em torno dos goblins, apenas para se certificar de que Mulciber e Rabastan, se recuperou, não poderia atacá-los.

"Não", Bellatrix sussurrou. "Isso é impossível. Attack, malditos criatura!"

"Eu não acho", disse o mesmo Regulus de voz suave e segura de si, parecendo muito mais calmo do que era quando ele gritou na cabeça de Harry. "Toujours pur abstiveram-se."

A centopéia abruptamente autodestruiu, um pouco como Portkey de Harry, virando-se e rasgando em pedaços. Harry piscou para as articulações em preto brilhante e pernas para trás, em seguida, levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Quem é você?" ela sussurrou.

"Alguém que não estava tão morto como se pensava, Bellatrix," Regulus disse pela boca de Harry. Era mais uma experiência ímpar, Harry pensou, mesmo que mais mágica inundada, e ele enviou mais para os escudos que cercavam os goblins. "E eu vejo agora que você está se escondendo em uma das fazendas da família. Não admira que os aurores não poderia encontrá-lo. Vou certificar-se remediar isso. Eu não posso ter meu corpo de volta, mas eu tenho a minha voz , e minha vontade, e eu sou o legítimo herdeiro da linha Black. partir de agora, todas as portas que se abriram em nossas casas por causa de sua linhagem estão fechadas para você, e para aqueles que viajam com você. "

Bellatrix soltou um grito longo e descendente. Harry teve um vislumbre de movimento fora do canto do olho, e virou-se rapidamente.

Rabastan se contorcia lentamente. Ele colocou a mão em seu braço esquerdo, provavelmente acima da Marca Negra, e sussurrou algo que Harry não conseguia distinguir.

Harry sentiu a força da sucção alguma magia imensa agitação, tão pervertida que aquilo que Voldemort tinha desencadeado na Casa dos Gritos. Ele instintivamente enrolada a sua capacidade de volta em seu corpo, não querendo engolir o poder agora falta explodir de Rabastan.

Em um instante, o anti-aparatação magias os Comensais da Morte tinha estabelecido foram embora, e seus escudos e gaiolas, sem a alimentação de novas magias para segurá-los, estavam derretendo. Harry recuou um passo e preparado para a batalha.

Mas, obviamente, Belatriz sabia quando ela foi espancada e aparatou fora. Mulciber e Rabastan seguiu um momento posterior. Rosier demorado, sorrindo levemente para Harry.

"Você vai querer chegar a um curandeiro em breve", disse ele. "Meu Accendo intra cruore" Harry tenso, mas o feitiço não se repetir ", pode deixar um monte de danos internos. Ora, eu tenho pessoas conhecidas que enlouqueceu em St. Mungus, tentando reverter isso." Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e estalou a língua. "Ou era que as pessoas que ficaram loucos tentando curar a dor? Nunca me lembro."

E então ele se foi.

Harry afundou até os joelhos, respirando com dificuldade. Ele sentiu retiro Regulus na parte de trás da cabeça, aparentemente à procura de algo não visível para Harry, e depois sopro, Ele está certo. E eu posso sentir alguém com uma conexão com Voldemort vinda.

Harry esforçou-se para seus pés, depois sentou-se rígido na areia novamente. Seu corpo estava sofrendo com a súbita inversão de magia, e ele podia sentir a dor primeira vinda de volta, como a primeira ascensão de uma maré muito tempo no mar. Ele tinha acabado de ter suas veias cozidos de dentro para fora. Ele não tinha idéia de quanto dano tinha sido feito, ou o que tinha que ser feito para inverter, ou quanta agonia que ele ia ser em pouco tempo.

Uma mão agarrou o cotovelo travado. Harry olhou para cima, através dos olhos vítreos já está indo, e se reuniu Helcas o olhar.

"Nós somos seus aliados agora", disse Helcas. "Formalmente. Você defendeu nós. Isso não é algo que muitos assistentes, mesmo que alegou ser vates, faria." Seu olhar foi abruptamente sobre a cabeça de Harry. "Vamos protegê-lo contra aqueles que possam vir a feri-lo, mesmo ele."

Harry virou a cabeça para olhar cansado. Sim, a dor foi aumentando, mas ele tinha que permanecer conscientes e saudáveis para um pouco mais.

Ele não precisa de sua inteligência habitual para reconhecer a figura que vem em uma corrida de mortos nas areias, no entanto. Snape.

Provavelmente explosão de magia de Harry o chamou, ele pensou, ou talvez o que Rabastan tinha feito com a Marca Negra. Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ele estava feliz que Snape estava aqui. Ele se concentrou em manter-se consciente, para que ele pudesse dizer Snape que havia acontecido.

Snape deslizou até parar ao lado dele, nem mesmo aparecendo a notar os goblins. Helcas fez um movimento, mas Harry conseguiu sussurrar: "Ele é um amigo", eo duende parou.

"Harry!"

Harry não poderia mesmo dizer que a emoção foi predominante em que choram, que detinha tantos. Forçou os olhos abertos, e encontrou o olhar de Snape calmamente.

"Rosier utilizado Accendo cruore intra em mim", disse ele, e então a dor o agarrou e arrastou para o mar. Harry sentiu-se cair em meio à escuridão, com sons que podem ser os gritos das gaivotas ou o riso de duendes em seus ouvidos.

Snape pode ter olhou para os goblins normalmente. Ele poderia ter exigido que Harry se manter acordado e ajudá-lo com um pouco mais de informação sobre o que Rosier tinha feito para ele, se pudesse. Ele poderia ter sofrido um surto de raiva sobre o que Harry estava fazendo aqui sozinha, sem ninguém para protegê-lo.

Ele poderia ter feito isso, se não tivesse ouvido o nome do feitiço que Harry tinha sofrido, e vi os traços reveladores negro já difundidos sob a pele de Harry.

Snape agarrou Harry fechar e fechou os olhos. Ele deixou seu desespero construir, sua dor, sua determinação, e os usou para chamar a imagem de um lugar que ele não tinha sido nos últimos meses.

Juntos, ele e Harry aparatar, e sentiu o mundo ao seu redor aperto e formigamento desagradável a forma como ela sempre fazia quando ele executou lado ao longo das Aparições. Ou peito-Along Aparição, como foi neste caso, Snape pensamento, como ele saiu muito firme no chão do seu laboratório de poções em Spinner's End.

Ele colocou Harry para baixo em um banco de pedra que geralmente mantidos por poções que precisava de uma superfície plana, e mudou-se para as prateleiras. Ele tinha poções aqui que poderia lutar contra a Burning Blood Curse, poções que ele não teve dúvidas em Hogwarts e que eles teriam em St. Mungus. Ele poderia salvar a vida de Harry. Ele iria se mover rápido o suficiente para fazê-lo.

Ele usou esses pensamentos como pontas de ferro, martelando-los para o queixume, ganidos massa confusa de seu pânico, segurando-a firme. Suas mãos não se agitar como ele encontrou a mistura apropriada de poções e jogou-os dentro de um frasco. O pilão movido in fine, traços precisos como esmagou uma pequena medida de pétalas de violetas e também esvaziou-los para a mistura de poções. Ele não volta e chapinhar a cerveja descontroladamente por toda a sala, ele se virou, com não mais do que um pequeno floreio de suas vestes, e caminhou de volta para Harry.

Ele pried mandíbulas Harry distante e esvaziou a mistura para baixo sua garganta. Ele viu a escuridão começa a recuar no caminho de suas veias quase que imediatamente. Harry deu um pequeno suspiro tremores e descontraído.

Snape Transfigurada um caldeirão em uma cadeira e sentou-se sobre ela, dura, em frente a Harry.

Depois, então, ele permitiu-se a colocar as mãos sobre o rosto, e agitar, do afeto e da dor e fúria eo pânico de tal near miss. Se ele não estivesse lá, Harry teria morrido, talvez não por dias, talvez em menos de dois minutos. A Maldição de Sangue Burning-se imenso prejuízo, depende de quanto tempo ela foi realizada e quanto o rodízio queria machucar a vítima, e Snape não tinha informações sobre quais as intenções Rosier pode ter sido.

Evan Rosier. Desejo que os dementadores estavam em Azkaban ainda, se apenas para que eles possam conter e gaiola ele.

Snape tinha pensado nos últimos 14 anos que Rosier estava morto, e mesmo que o homem havia morrido antes que ele abandonou oficialmente sua lealdade a Voldemort, que tinha sido aliviada. Havia algo de selvagem em Rosier, algo ainda mais desonesto que o sadismo implacável Bellatrix, algo que o fez civilizado em um momento e então desejo de dor e morte no ano seguinte. Ele havia inventado o Burning Blood Curse, e é usado, muitas vezes tão demoradamente que os sofredores sentiu seu sangue ferver lentamente afastado por alguns dias. Snape tinha dúvidas de que 14 anos em Azkaban teria melhorado ele.

E Harry encarou sozinho, sozinho. Que ele teve goblins com ele, não importa; duendes não costumam brigar para assistentes. E pela posição do corpo do garoto, ele estava protegendo-os, e não o contrário.

Snape poderia adivinhar como os Comensais da Morte Harry tinha encontrado, também. Ele próprio tinha sentido a baliza lugar esta manhã, o canto da sereia de uma magia selvagem e sedutora e atraente, e tinha identificado Lux Aeterna, em alguns momentos. Ele teve que controlar a tentação de aparatar lá e arrancar Harry embora.

Então, ele sentiu uma outra explosão de magia, esta tarde, e sua Marca Negra tinha queimado do jeito que aconteceu quando um dos Comensais da Morte estava usando o "dom" de Voldemort para sujar toda a magia da área, e ele aparatou em relação a ambos chamadas sem ter que esperar.

E se ele não tivesse, Harry estaria morto.

Snape lentamente, deixou cair as mãos do rosto e verificado em Harry. O menino tinha desenrolou a partir do apertado, quase fetal posição, ele aprovou a caminho daqui. Os traços pretos tinham desaparecido de suas mãos e seu braço direito, e tinha recuado a maior parte do caminho para o seu coração em seu braço esquerdo. Snape sabia os sinais. A praga foi se dissipando. As poucas vezes que ele tinha usado essa mistura de poções em outros Comensais da Morte que Rosier tinha amaldiçoado eo Lorde das Trevas tinha encomendado a ele para curar, o efeito foi o mesmo.

Harry estava indo para viver.

Mas isso quase não tinha.

Snape permitiu a raiva de acordar, então. Esta não foi a emoção selvagem ele sentiu quando pensou Harry ainda estava em perigo. Esta foi a raiva familiar associado com James Potter e Sirius Black, o ódio, fria e escura que perseguiu veias Snape como uma versão frio da cruore Accendo intra.

James Potter não podia cuidar dele. Ele deixou seu filho ir ao encontro dos goblins, sozinho, depois de florescer a sua magia, como um banner fora das enfermarias.

Será que ele se preocupa com Harry em todos?

E ele realmente acha que eu vou deixar ele levar Harry de volta?

Ele deve manter contato com o homem bastante breve, Snape considerado. Tranquilizá-lo que Harry estava tudo bem, que ele não tinha sido seqüestrado por Comensais da Morte. E, claro, uma carta para Draco não estaria mal.

Por outro lado, pode haver Comensais da Morte assistindo Spinner's End, esperando para interceptar qualquer corujas. Snape realmente não tinha como saber. Ele não tinha estado aqui desde o verão passado, e não teria arriscado vir aqui agora, se não para as poções que ele precisava. Ele deve voltar para trás enfermarias Hogwarts, logo que possível. Os Comensais da Morte sabia de sua afiliação com a Luz, e estavam caçando-o agora.

E as letras podem esperar até que Harry é seguro, ele decidiu, e recolheu o menino dormir de novo. Desta vez, sentiu-se quase calmo como ele aparataram Hogsmeade. Ele realmente pode dar ao luxo de cair fora magias Hogwarts anti aparatação, e caminhar, sem medo de que Harry morreria no caminho.

Ele não se sentia tranqüilo, no entanto, porque a raiva estava esperando sob a superfície.

Eu sou o único que pode protegê-lo adequadamente. Eu sabia o tempo todo, e eu ainda deixá-lo sair. Não desta vez. Não outra vez.

Não importa o que alguém diz. 

Harry acordou lentamente. Ele sabia que não estava em casa, tanto com a sensação de magia em torno dele como as folhas, porque não dobra como o seu. Ele piscou e esfregou o rosto, e achou que não tinha óculos. Uma rápida olhada localiza-los na mesa de cabeceira, e das paredes espessas de pedra à sua volta, ele adivinhou que ele estava em Hogwarts.

Suas memórias quebradas traçadas se voltam para as trevas e dor, e o professor Snape se agachou sobre ele-

"Sentindo-se melhor, Harry?"

E aqui chegou o Professor Snape agora, mergulhando através da porta da sala como uma versão preta enorme das gaivotas na costa de Northumberland. Harry assentiu com a cabeça hesitante para ele, ele não podia ver sua expressão que bem sem os óculos. "Muito bem, obrigado, senhor, embora eu ainda estou fraco", disse ele. Ele hesitou e depois acrescentou: "Você provavelmente salvou minha vida".

Por um instante, Snape calou, e Harry se perguntou o que despertou as emoções das palavras, o quão próximo ele tinha chegado até a morte. Então Snape disse, num tom quase neutro: "Sim, eu fiz. E agora você está em uma sala privada que eu tenho decorações para sua conveniência, ligadas a mina com uma porta mágica. O gabinete está à sua direita, e não há uma pequena biblioteca para além desta porta, já abastecido com livros, que você pode ler quando estiver se sentindo melhor. " Snape chegou perto o suficiente para Harry fazer a sua expressão neste momento, e acrescentou: "Estou certo de que ficaria louco se você ficar sem algo para fazer."

Harry assentiu. "Sim, senhor, eu faria." Ele estava inquieto. Alguma coisa estava errada. Ele tinha certeza de que Snape iria entrar em fúria sobre o descuido dos pais, em geral, e James Potter, em particular, como seu pai não estava apto para cuidar de seus próprios filhos, como Harry teria sido melhor com Fenrir Greyback, e como É óbvio que nem Remo Lupin nem o seu irmão poderiam ser confiáveis para ter a cabeça sobre seus ombros também. Em vez disso, Snape observava-o com a intenção, mas não agitada olhos, e parecia estar à espera de uma primeira saída de Harry, em vez de uma resposta.

Harry finalmente tossiu e disse: "Se a multa goblins, senhor?"

"Eles estavam", disse Snape. "Nenhum deles foi ferido que eu vi duendes. Concedido, a minha primeira prioridade não foi ferido."

Ah, a primeira sugestão de nitidez na voz. Harry relaxado ao ouvir isso. Ele prefere lidar com uma raiva, e, portanto, familiar, Snape que o estranho a calma que vinha caminhando para o quarto. "Então, eles provavelmente não eram de todo", disse ele. "Eu fiz derramar algumas das minhas mágicas em escudos para defendê-los." Ele parou de novo, e ainda Snape ficou em silêncio. Harry mexeu com os cobertores. Não é ele mesmo vai me censurar?

Abruptamente, um novo pensamento lhe ocorreu. Será que algo terrível acontecerá com alguém, e ele não quer me dizer?

Ele olhava para Snape, que imediatamente se aproximou para se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. "O que é isso, Harry?"

"Que sobre James e Connor e Remo?" Harry sussurrou. "Houve um desastre, uma no Lux Aeterna? Será que os Comensais da Morte obtê-los?" Sua mente saltou para pessoas que não teria sido nas proximidades de uma das Rosier ou Bellatrix seguinte. "E Draco? Narcisa? Um dos outros sonserinos? Eu"

Snape pegou seu pulso e segurou-o, firme o suficiente para que Harry não conseguia pegar no cobertores mais, o risco ou a sua cicatriz, como ele tinha meia levantou a mão para fazer. "Ninguém sofreu, Harry", disse ele. "Ninguém, mas os Comensais da Morte, que, sem dúvida, merecia, e você. E é por isso que você vai ficar comigo para o resto do verão."

Harry soltou um suspiro aliviado, e então sua mente alcançou seus ouvidos.

É por isso que ele é tão calmo, ele percebeu, enquanto ele estudava Snape novamente. Ele está agindo como se isso já está resolvido.

É claro que não era. Harry estava indo muito bem para combatê-la. O que irritou ele não era Snape máscara, ele provavelmente teria tentado a olhar constituído em face de Voldemort retornou, mas como verdadeiro que parece, como se ele realmente achava que Harry não poderia fazer um argumento de sucesso.

"Eu tenho que deixar meu irmão Tiago e saber o que aconteceu", ele disse calmamente.

"Eu tenho feito isso", disse Snape. "E Draco e Narcisa. E o diretor sabe que você está aqui, Harry, e concordou em deixá-lo ficar o verão e ficar de fora do nosso caminho. Ele aprendeu melhor."

Harry suspirou. "Eu não quero ter que dizer isso", disse ele. "Vou ficar com você alguns dias, o suficiente para garantir que todos os efeitos da maldição que se foram, e então eu estou saindo para Lux Aeterna".

Snape sentou-se na sua cadeira, liberando o seu poder sobre a mão de Harry. "Harry", disse ele, "você parece estar sob a impressão de que se eu deixar você ir para casa, você faria algo diferente do que tentar se matar novamente."

"Isso não foi intencional", Harry agarrado, queima o seu temperamento. Ele viu estremecer Snape, e acalmou sua magia tão duro como pôde. "Eu sei agora que eu convocou os Comensais da Morte, deixando meu flare magia fora de controle. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. E eu não vou aventurar-se para se reunir com os duendes mais uma vez, qualquer um. Eles podem enviar mensagens para mim através do enfermarias. Eu realmente teria tentado salvar a mim mesmo, mas alguém, provavelmente Bellatrix, lançou um feitiço que destruíram a minha primeira coisa Portkey. E eu não poderia ter sabido que Rosier usaria essa magia. Eu nunca ouvi falar disso. "

"Nada disso importa," disse Snape, imóvel como uma árvore petrificada. "Seu pai estava fora por descuido em primeiro lugar para lhe enviar com nada mais do que uma chave de portal de proteção."

"Eu tinha uma aliança bússola, também," Harry disse. "No bolso do meu manto."

Snape desdenhou. "Muita coisa boa que iria fazer quando você estava sob ataque imediato".

"Os duendes ajudaram"

"Isso não importa." Snape se inclinou bruscamente para a frente. "Você não está retornando ao Lux Aeterna para o resto do verão, Harry, e não para o Natal ou a Páscoa, ou, se eu tenho uma palavra a dizer na mesma. Tenho estado preocupado com você antes. Minha preocupação aumentou quando você relatou carta Rosier da para mim. Este ataque ... "Ele balançou a cabeça. "Meu exigindo que você permanece aqui é tanto por mim como para o seu próprio. Sua ausência foi destruir minha capacidade de fazer trabalho útil. Isso vai parar agora."

Harry fez uma careta para ele. A coisa era, ele realmente não poderia imaginar alguém melhor adaptado para protegê-lo do que Snape. Snape foi mais difícil de contornar ou distrair do que a maioria das pessoas, e agora que ele estava assustado para a vida de Harry, ele iria tornar ainda mais difícil. Ele faria restrições, e ele iria aplicá-las. Ele não tinha outros filhos para cuidar, como James tinha Connor. Ele era um mago poderoso, e não hesitaria em usar a magia Dark na causa da defesa de Harry, e ele poderia utilizar poções para curar a maioria das lesões Harry recebeu, como ele já tinha provado.

E isso foi precisamente a razão pela Harry queria ir para casa. As restrições não eram o que ele precisava, não se ele estava indo para realizar o que ele queria realizar este verão. Ele queria ser em torno de Connor para encorajá-lo e colocá-lo em seus próprios dois pés; Remus só poderia fazê-lo muito, e isso poderia James. Harry precisava para obter mais usado para se defender, também, cerveja e suas poções próprio, que foi o que ele estava tentando fazer quando a bagunça laranja explodiu em seu laboratório improvisado poções.

Snape iria insistir em ficar entre ele e perigo. Ele ainda não tinha vindo para a realização James tinha, que Harry estava em perigo a cada instante ele respirou de qualquer maneira.

Então talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a vir até ela, Harry pensou de repente, e assentiu. Ele sabia como teimoso Snape poderia ser, como não quer reconhecer a realidade quando ela não estava de acordo com seus preconceitos. Talvez ele precisava de uma declaração, sem corte de abrir-lo para deixá-lo enfrentar a situação.

"Eu poderia morrer de qualquer jeito", disse Snape calmamente. "Você não pode me envolva em algodão, e as ameaças poderia encontrar seu caminho através de alas de Hogwarts se for determinado o suficiente. Então, você pode muito bem deixar-me ir a um lugar onde eu possa ser útil. Eu entendo que você cuida mim, eu sei disso, mas às vezes agem mais cuidar de um tutor pode fazer é se afastar e deixar o seu cargo cometer seus próprios erros. "

Snape ainda parecia muito calmo, embora Harry podia ver os dedos spidering ao longo da borda das mantas, e sabia que ele estava sentindo, pelo menos, alguma raiva. "Um erro é uma coisa", disse ele. "E eu realmente será o prazer de instruí-lo em poções mágicas e feitiços defensivos, Harry, de modo que quando você enfrenta seus inimigos, você pode sobreviver. Existe uma grande diferença entre isso e deixá-lo morrer."

"James não me deixar morrer" Harry começou a discutir.

"Independentemente disso, você quase fez." a mão de Snape saiu e fechou em torno do pulso esquerdo de Harry, no mesmo lugar que Helcas tinha prendido ele, e apertou sem pressão suave. Harry fez uma careta. Snape parou de apertar, mas não deixe passar a mão, em vez olhando em seus olhos com uma intensidade feroz. "E se você está realmente em perigo tão grande como você diz, faz sentido que você deve estar no lugar e com a pessoa que lhe dá a maior chance de sobreviver. Essa pessoa não é James. Ou você discorda com isso? " acrescentou, com um tom pouco ronronando em sua voz que Harry lembrou da maneira como ele soou quando ele se preparava para servir os alunos com as detenções.

"Não", disse Harry. "Mas você não entende, senhor. Eu quero estar com meu irmão e meu pai."

"Porquê?" Snape perguntou.

Harry assobiou para ele.

"Eu não cometi nenhum crime", disse Snape suavemente. Ele ainda não havia abandonado o pulso de Harry, e ele ainda não havia se afastou dele. "Eu fiz uma pergunta. Respondê-la."

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Ele odiava isso. Ele não conseguia pensar em um tema para distrair a Snape, e mesmo se pudesse, não faria muito bem, não com Snape prendendo-o assim e capaz de detectar mentiras como Legilimens.

E enquanto isso, toda a atenção que foi focado. Sobre ele.

Ele não gostou. Remanescente da sua formação, resultado de seu amor por Connor, o fato de que era Snape, não, não o último, ele teria me senti assim, se alguém tinha o encarou com tamanha intensidade, sentiu-se desta forma quando Draco fez- ele não gostou. Ele não gostava de estar sendo observado, e olhou, e comentou sobre a perguntar tons. Os boatos eram, pelo menos, melhor do que os olhares, porque ele poderia fingir que não existe se ele não pudesse ouvi-los. Mas ele não pôde escapar dos olhares, e ele sabia que isso significava que a pessoa em causa estava olhando para ele, considerando-o, quando Harry realmente queria era pato para as sombras.

Esse foi outro motivo que não achava que ele poderia ser um líder, não importa o que Draco poderia dizer. Ele fez muito bem em pequenas reuniões formais. Como no mundo poderia ficar na frente de um exército ou uma reunião de assistentes esperava um discurso grandioso e não se sentir congelado e perfurou o osso pelos olhares? Essa foi a cena de Connor, ou a cena em que Connor seria capitão de uma vez ele foi treinado, não de Harry.

Alguém pode começar a atenção, pensou ele, enquanto ele encolheu os ombros e baixou a cabeça e me senti ainda mais, o tempo todo, a mão de Snape em seu pulso como uma algema, vinculando-o à realidade. Eu sei que isso acontece. Não tenho nenhum problema com ele. Mas não para mim. Não é assim. Pare de me olhar.

"Responda-lhe," soprou Snape, e Harry relutantemente decidiu que ele teria que responder a isso, contanto que isso significava que Snape parava de olhar para ele.

Lambeu os lábios e sussurrou: "Eu, eu acho que eu deveria tentar criar uma família com eles novamente. Eu quero conciliar com James. Eu quero lhe dar uma chance. Quero ter certeza de que Connor foi o que ele precisa, e se curar das feridas que a morte de Sirius infligidas por ele. Ele não necessitam de atenção, você sabe. Ele precisa "

"Nós não estávamos falando sobre o seu irmão," disse Snape. "Nós estávamos falando sobre você."

Harry descobriu que ele não podia olhar para cima, no entanto, e trouxe a cabeça para trás para baixo. Ele contou com a menção de Connor para desviar Snape em um discurso inflamado sobre o seu irmão. Isso, evidentemente, não estava indo para o trabalho. Sentia-se despido. "Eu, eu não sinto que tenho muito o que fazer com eles, agora que sei que James quer reconciliar comigo e Remo é o treinamento Connor," ele sussurrou. "Então, eu estou tentando estudar. Mas é difícil por conta própria, e eu não posso ter nenhuma paz, e eu continuo pensando em outras coisas que eu deveria estar fazendo, e tentando construir uma família passo a passo com eles em vez de deixá-lo crescer naturalmente, porque se isso acontecer, tudo vai desmoronar novamente. "

"Então você não quer ficar com eles", resumiu Snape esforço. "Ou, pelo menos, que não é sua única ambição. Mas você se sinta como se você quiser ficar com eles."

Harry assentiu, os olhos em suas mãos. Ele viria a perceber isso no início da semana passada, quando ele perguntou por que sua cabeça foi se enchendo de inquietação como ele pensava das suas funções diversas, ao invés da calma, ordenou que resolver ele geralmente tem, quando ele fez uma lista das coisas ele tinha que fazer. Ele poderia ter feito muitas das coisas que tinha que fazer melhor em Hogwarts ou Mansão Malfoy. Mas ele estava confinado no Lux Aeterna, distante do povo que o compreendia melhor, com enfermarias de inibir sua liberdade de movimento, em torno de um irmão, que parecia estar indo muito bem sem ele e um pai que ainda não entendê-lo, ainda não . Teria sido tudo bem se ele tivesse sido com Connor e Tiago por algumas semanas. Mas não um verão inteiro.

Mas e se eles precisam de você para o verão inteiro? E se eles querem que você lá para o verão inteiro?

Snape subitamente soltou de sua mão e sentou-se. "Eu quero que você fique aqui", disse Harry. "Você quer ficar aqui. Então você vai ficar aqui." Ele lançou seu fôlego nas capturas de pequeno porte, os engates, que parecia ficar em seus dentes e língua. "Eu não sou ... adversas ... para deixar o seu irmão e visitar o pai, enquanto eles fazem isso quando estou com você."

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, tão rápido que ele machucou o pescoço. "Mas você disse que estava no início do verão", disse ele. "Você disse que não iria deixá-los visita."

"As coisas mudaram", disse Snape, erguendo as sobrancelhas, como se Harry deve ter como certo que ele poderia mudar de idéia, mesmo que ele quase nunca fiz isso antes. "Em particular, eu tenho sido sem a sua companhia durante quase dois meses, e eu encontrei a comunicação por carta um substituto insuficiente. Se quiser ficar aqui, e você deseja ter seu irmão e pai visitá-lo, não vejo razão para que você não deve ter ambos. "

Harry olhou para ele, esperando que a captura. rosto de Snape permaneceu branda, mas tão aberto como Harry nunca tinha visto isso.

"Eu, você realmente quer dizer isso?" Harry perguntou, testando. "Você não vai mudar de idéia mais tarde e não os deixar visitar?"

Snape balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Juro por Merlin que eu quero dizer, Harry", disse ele. "Claro, eu vou fiscalizar as visitas, e restringi-los pelo seu comprimento, e eles serão dependentes da delicadeza do oleiro, assim como o meu. Mas vocês são mais importantes para mim do que um ódio antigo".

Harry sabia que seu rosto estava em chamas, e ele lutou contra a tentação de chorar. Este foi um dia para sorrir, em vez disso. Ele deixou Snape ver seu sorriso feroz, ao invés de baixando a cabeça para escondê-lo, e disse baixinho: "Obrigado. Isso é o que eu quero, então."  
>"Então você deve tê-lo, Harry," disse Snape, e levantou-se a seus pés. "Você vai querer algo para comer, agora, e outra poção".<br>Harry caiu para trás em seus travesseiros e meia fechou os olhos, ouvir Snape sair da sala. Ele passou alguns minutos, até que Snape retornou com a comida, tentando raciocinar o tumulto de emoções dentro de si.  
>Este é realmente brilhante, foi o melhor que podia vir acima com.<br>Snape observava Harry silenciosamente da porta nos momentos antes de ele partiu para obter uma bandeja. O olhar no rosto de Harry tinha valido a pena a promessa, como ele pensava que seria quando ele fez isso. Ele tinha estabelecido a si mesmo um desafio difícil, mas ele estava determinado a vencê-lo. Se nada mais, ele poderia tratá-lo como uma competição com James Potter. Tinha certeza de que o homem teria de crack e ser rude, antes que ele o faria.  
>E não é como se isto fosse para sempre, ele observou a si mesmo, seu olhar persistente em uma pilha de livros que se tornou bastante familiar para ele, e o pergaminho e pena pronta e aguardando a próxima carta que escreveria. Só até uma melhor solução pode ser encontrada, e Tiago e Lílian e Alvo todos juntos podemos ser obrigados a pagar por seus crimes.<p> 


	6. Interlúdio: Cartas e Mais Cartas

**AVISO: Esta história foi traduzida da fic Freedom and Not Peace. Do autor ****Lightning on the Wave. Seus comentários, avisos e notas foram colocados abaixo.**

Obrigado pelas opiniões sobre o capítulo 4!

E havia este Interlúdio!

Interlúdio: Cartas e Mais Cartas

Julho 31, 1994

Potter:

Devo felicitá-lo na busca de uma forma original para tentar obter o seu filho morto. Muito engenhoso, realmente, tê-lo de empregar sua magia fora da ala da casa que você está tão orgulhoso e depois ir sozinho para atender os goblins e os Comensais da Morte.

Comensais da Morte? você vai dizer. Eu não mandá-lo para satisfazer os Comensais da Morte.

No entanto, os Comensais da Morte estavam lá, e eles o encontraram. Evan Rosier usou o Blood Curse Burning sobre ele. Se você prestou atenção durante a Primeira Guerra, você já ouviu falar desta maldição e seus efeitos. Claro, devo concluir que você nunca prestou atenção durante a Primeira Guerra, caso contrário você teria proibido Harry para deixar Lux Aeterna em tudo, enquanto houve qualquer possibilidade de Comensais da Morte por perto. Isso requer que você tenha um grão de senso comum e uma pitada de amor para o menino, bem, mas o poder de observação deve vir primeiro.

Harry teria morrido se eu não existe. Peguei-o, levou-o para Spinner's End comigo, salvou sua vida, e trouxe de volta a Hogwarts.

Ele está seguro agora. Ele será seguro enquanto ele está comigo. Ele nunca estará seguro enquanto ele está com você. Ele vai ficar comigo o resto do verão. Dumbledore não vai interferir, e você sabe disso.

Se você se comportar, eu posso deixá-lo visitar minha ala, uma ou duas vezes antes de o prazo se inicia.

Professor Severo Snape.  
>01 de agosto de 1994<p>

Snape:

Fico feliz em saber que Harry está a salvo. Fico sempre feliz em saber que Harry é seguro, não importa o que você pode pensar de mim.

Eu não teria que deixá-lo ir sozinho para enfrentar os goblins, mas ele insistiu. Ele disse que lhe tinha dito que não iria se encontrar com ele se ele veio com qualquer outro assistente, e já que ele parece tão empenhada em vates sendo, eu me rendi. Eu não pensei sobre as conseqüências de seu estouro de magia. Eu não acho que foi tão forte que bruxos das trevas poderia encontrá-lo a partir de dezenas ou centenas de quilômetros de distância.

Eu sou seu pai, Snape. Se eu ir para o ministério e desafiá-lo para o controle legal sobre ele, quem você acha que vai ganhar?

Eu vou aceitar que Harry precisa descansar, provavelmente para hoje, assim como o tempo que ele gastou com você ontem. Amanhã, voltarei para buscá-lo, e eu espero que você volte ao meu filho para mim, vivo e ileso.

Tiago Potter,

Mestre da Lux Aeterna. 

01 de agosto de 1994

Potter:

Você não está se comportando. Você não vai ver Harry amanhã, ou para pelo menos uma semana, a menos que ele pede para vê-lo. E mesmo assim, eu vou fiscalizar as reuniões.

Você deveria ter pensado as conseqüências de deixá-lo sozinho, Potter. Você não fez, e você está arrependido. Não é isso que você sempre diz? Sempre que você vir tarde demais, depois de sua esposa prejudicou Harry, Dumbledore após feri-lo, depois que seu amigo preto tem machucá-lo, depois de Comensais da Morte que machucá-lo, e lamento o seu pedido de desculpas. Isso não é bom o suficiente. O que Harry precisa é de um tutor que pode acompanhá-lo e pelo menos tentar compreendê-lo, e você não estiver preparado para fazer qualquer um.

Harry ainda está dormindo. Quando ele acorda, Eu tenho a intenção de fazer isso o mais feliz de verão que ele já passou. Não que isso será muito difícil.

Por todos os meios, Potter, a abordagem do Ministério e pedir-lhes para colocar minha ala de volta para seu atendimento incompetente. Eu acho que você vai descobrir que a maioria dos pedidos relativos Harry tem uma maneira de desaparecer em um labirinto de formas em triplicado.

Professor Severo Snape. 

01 de agosto de 1994

Draco:

Eu queria reafirmar que Harry, embora atacados por Comensais da Morte ontem, está bem e descansando em uma sala anexa ao meu em Hogwarts. Ele vai passar o resto do verão comigo. Você está convidado a visitar em dois dias, quando Harry deve ter despertado as poções necessárias para poupá-lo dos efeitos da Burning Blood Curse.

Professor Severo Snape. 

01 de agosto de 1994

Rufus Scrimgeour  
>Auror Office<p>

Ministério da Magia

Caro Scrimgeour Auror:

Eu pensei que você pôde gostar de saber que James Potter será sem dúvida logo se aproximando do Departamento de Magical Família e da Criança Serviços, para solicitar que a tutela de Harry Potter ser transferido de volta para ele. Como eu sei que você tem motivo para Harry conta favoravelmente, e aprovaram a minha tutela dele, além disso, este problema pode ser do seu interesse.

Favoravelmente,

Professor Severo Snape. 

02 de agosto de 1994

Caro Professor Snape:

Isso é terrível! Será que ele está acordado? Ele é capaz de receber os visitantes ainda? Há algum efeito colateral? Onde estava seu irmão e seu pai e sua lobisomem quando isso aconteceu? Provavelmente, por trás de suas alas, como os covardes que são! Por que você não pare por Malfoy Manor e aparatar comigo, também?

Minha mãe e meu pai estão fora de si. Pelo menos, minha mãe é, e meu pai parece que ele poderia ser. Eu não acho que eu tenho para lhe dizer como muitas de suas esperanças em separado e montar as ambições de Harry, e se programar para estar contra o Senhor das Trevas, eles precisam dele de outras maneiras.

Diga a Harry que ele vai ter um abraço quando ele me vê, e um monte de doces, e então ele não irá se mover para o resto do verão sem alguém estar lá com ele. Eu preciso saber se eu posso vir a Hogwarts para uma estadia prolongada, o professor Snape. Por favor, diga sim. Ele precisa de alguém com ele, e enquanto eu confio em você e sei que você pode lidar com Harry, você terá poções de trabalho para fazer cerveja. Eu preciso estar com Harry. Por favor, diga sim. Vou pedir aos meus pais se eles vão concordar em deixar-me ficar em Hogwarts até o prazo começa.

Seu estudante elegante,

Draco Malfoy. 

03 de agosto de 1994

Caro Draco:

Harry está acordado, e tem sido desde ontem. Tivemos uma pequena discussão sobre ele retornar a seus parentes, mas Harry aceitou que ele vai ficar comigo. Ele me concedeu a permissão para dizer que estava indo meio louco no Lux Aeterna, e prefere muito mais a companhia íntima da Sonserina, quando ele deve gastar grandes quantidades de tempo em torno de ninguém.

Eu acho que seria melhor esperar mais alguns dias antes de perguntar a Harry sobre os visitantes. Ele precisa de tempo para relaxar. Ele terá visitas com o pai e o irmão também, se eles vêm para merecê-los, mas pode ter certeza que eu vou fiscalizar as visitas. Seu pai e irmão e Lupin estavam todos dentro Lux Aeterna de alas. Ele foi sozinho para se encontrar com goblins como vates, e que foi a causa de sua lesão.

Não parei por Malfoy Manor, porque eu estava preocupado em salvar a vida de Harry, em primeiro lugar.

Você não pode ficar conosco para o resto do verão. Harry precisa de tempo para si mesmo, assim como comigo, e eu sei que você já disse que não permitiria isso. Tenha a certeza, ele é seguro, e não se aventura para fora de Hogwarts. No entanto, uma vez que Harry se sente como ele, as visitas todos os dias não estão fora de questão.

Tenha a certeza de uma coisa, no entanto. Ele não vai voltar para a custódia de seu pai, não enquanto eu ainda estou vivo.

Professor Severo Snape. 

04 de agosto de 1994

James Potter  
>Lux Aeterna<p>

Caro Sr. Potter:

Devo expressar a minha profunda preocupação que a sua pergunta séria, sobre revertendo a tutela do professor Severo Snape sobre seu filho, Harry Potter, foi inalteradas durante dois dias. Eu passei muito tempo pesquisando as especificações do caso, já que não podia se lembrar deles, tem alguns meses que os arquivos tenham sido olhado. Como assim, os formulários necessários ter sido extraviado. Você vê, o Departamento de Magical Família e da Criança Serviços sofreu recentemente a perda de sua filer mestre, que foi demitido por suborno, e ninguém mais conhece o sistema de arquivamento como ele fez.

Estamos extremamente Desculpe pela confusão. No entanto, não como a tutela foi aprovado e contestado mesmo quando residência oficial de Harry Potter foi alterado para Lux Aeterna, acreditamos que pouco dano pode ser feito para continuar a deixar o garoto, de onde ele está agora. Nós ainda estamos procurando os formulários necessários, e enviá-los para você assim como os temos na mão.

Lamentavelmente vocês,

Rufus Scrimgeour

Chefe do Escritório dos Aurores. 

04 de agosto de 1994

Snape, seu bastardo viscoso:

Eu sei que você tem um aliado no Ministério em algum lugar! A demissão do secretário é grande demais para ser coincidência. Quem teria pensado que um meio-sangue chegar Slytherin foi tão alto?

Vou encontrar uma maneira de obter Harry longe de você. Tenha a certeza de que.

James Potter. 

05 de agosto de 1994

Potter:

Caro querida. Parece que você não se comportou bem o suficiente para merecer uma visita com Harry ainda.

Professor Severo Snape. 

07 de agosto de 1994

Caro Harry:

Eu sei que meu pai disse que eu não deveria escrever para você, porque você provavelmente vai mostrar a carta a Snape, mas eu quero.

Eu entendo por que você deixou, e porque não estávamos fazendo isso um ótimo trabalho. Hermione estava certa, e eu deveria ter perguntado sobre as coisas mais. Eu vi que você estava infeliz há uns dias atrás, mas quando eu perguntei e você disse que nada estava errado, eu simplesmente deixá-lo ir. Eu deveria ter perguntado sobre isso um pouco mais. Desculpe por isso.

Foi algo que eu fiz? Eu posso tentar fazer as pazes com você, se quiser. Foi algo que papai fez? Eu posso tentar fazer com que ele peça desculpas.

Estou muito, muito contente os Comensais da Morte não matá-lo. Isso soa estúpido, eu sei, mas isso é tudo que eu sei o que dizer sobre ele.

Se o professor Snape não vai deixar meu pai e eu visitá-lo antes do início da escola, você vai pelo menos ser capaz de fazer a Copa Mundial de Quadribol? Eu acho que é no dia 25 de agosto. Espere, deixe-me olhar para o calendário ... sim, é isso! Snape poderia vir com você, se ele quiser. Acho que é muito difícil imaginá-lo desfrutar de uma Copa Mundial de Quadribol, mas acho que é difícil imaginá-lo deixando-o ir a lugar algum sozinho. Pai de família e Rony e Rony e eu estamos indo para lá.

Por favor, dê o professor Snape um agradecimento formal para salvar sua vida.

Amor,

Connor. 

09 de agosto de 1994

Connor Caro:

Fui maravilhosamente bem, obrigado. E não, não era nada que você ou papai fez. Eu simplesmente não tinha tempo suficiente para fazer tudo que eu queria fazer no Lux Aeterna, e eu não tenho todos os livros que eu precisava para fazer a pesquisa e poções cerveja e assim por diante.

Tem sido brilhante aqui. Snape cuidou de minha saúde, assim como salvou a minha vida, e ele deixou Draco me visitar, mas ele não me deixa ir para fora. Acho que eu não me importo muito. Estamos discutindo a teoria, em vez de Poções. Hermione mataria para ouvir algumas das coisas que ele está compartilhando comigo. Espere até que eu lhe digo!

Eu tenho dado o seu agradecimento ao professor Snape. Ele resmungou.

Demorei um pouco para convencê-lo sobre a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, mas ele finalmente concordou, contanto que eu fique com ele em todas as vezes que posso e na proximidade de um outro adulto no resto do tempo. O Malfoy está indo para ir, então eu vou tê-los como proteção extra. E você deveria vê Draco. Ele está tendo aulas de Crups, penso eu, do jeito que ele me guarda e chicotes sua varinha para fora a qualquer momento me ameaça. Ele frita uma vespa no outro dia, porque ele pensou que poderia me picar. Acho que vou ser perfeitamente seguro.

Vejo vocês no dia 25! E contar para o papai não se preocupar muito. Eu realmente tenho sido feliz.

Amor,

Harry. 


	7. CapCinco: Nunca Confie num Rosier,tanto

Obrigado por todas as opiniões sobre o capítulo de ontem! E aqui é um presente, que é uma coisa enorme.

O poema Rosier cita a partir deste momento é George Meredith "The Woods de Westermain".

Capítulo Cinco: Nunca Confie num Rosier, tanto quanto você pode jogar ele

Harry estendeu cuidadosamente, com seu corpo e sua magia. Ele sabia o que iria encontrar, já que ele tinha encontrado muitas vezes nos seus quartos já, mas ele queria sentir isso novamente.

O silêncio e a paz se encontrou com sua magia. Ninguém mais estava nos quartos. Não havia ninguém que ele tinha que se preocupar ou fazer coisas que servem, ninguém tinha que se preocupar com proteção, ninguém que poderia precisar de alguma coisa. Ele tinha um sofá macio baixo dele, segurando seus ombros e costas, e fazendo o grande livro de poções calmantes, ele ainda não acreditava que não poderia ser melhor que ele estava lendo confortável, mesmo que ele repousava em seu peito . Os quartos eram ainda.

Ele nunca tinha sido capaz de obter essa sensação de tranqüilidade no Lux Aeterna. Ele estava sempre consciente de algo. Poderia ter sido Connor, ou Tiago, ou Remo, ou um dos muitos artefatos mágicos na casa. Tudo o que ele sentia, ele não foi capaz de relaxar.

Aqui, ele poderia.

Harry rolou a cabeça de lado no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Ele sabia que Snape estava em seu laboratório de poções pouco além destas salas, lutando para aperfeiçoar um dos projetos secretos que ele se recusou a deixar Harry ajudá-lo. Ele sabia que Draco estava visitando em poucas horas. Ele sabia que amanhã, eles estavam indo para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, e ele veria sua família novamente.

Mas, por agora, ele poderia se acalmar.

Se não havia ninguém perto dele, não havia ninguém a quem ele tinha que se preocupar com proteção.

Harry deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro. Ele não quis fazê-lo, pois ele ainda tinha os óculos e o livro pesado sobre o peito, mas ele fez isso. Sua respiração igualada, e ele caiu no sono, uma de suas mãos basta apenas lembrar-se constante o livro para que ele não deslize para o chão com um baque e acordá-lo.  
>Snape entrou biblioteca Harry intenção de lhe perguntar se ele queria praticar sua desilusão poção Charm, ele pelo menos sabia que, agora, para não misturar as escalas liondragon e os cabelos demiguise, que ele havia feito, mas parou na visão dele adormecido. Seu rosto estava sem forro, e sua cicatriz, mas revelado pela queda de sua franja, desta vez não foi brilhante vermelho ou sangramento, os quais ele tinha feito inúmeras vezes desde que Harry viera morar com ele.<p>

Snape sabia que ele provavelmente deve acordar Harry e convencê-lo que dormir na cama era mais confortável do que o divã. Se nada mais, a posição da sua cabeça estava, meio preso à almofada, lhe daria um torcicolo no pescoço quando ele acordou.

Ele não tinha o coração.

Silenciosamente, antes a simples presença de sua magia poderia acordar Harry, ele pisou suavemente para trás para fora da biblioteca e fechou a porta. Então ele se mudou para o Flu. Ele firecall Mansão Malfoy Draco e diz para adiar a visita para pelo menos uma hora.

Ele poderia se contentar com o conhecimento que este tinha sido certamente a mais feliz de verão que Harry já tinha gasto. Ele tinha visto o rosto da ala crescer mais e mais calmas, em cada momento ele passou aqui, e a dança estranha da tutela tinha crescido mais fácil e mais fácil, pois eles praticavam para ele. Harry demorou bem a restrições quando Snape poderia explicar a ele, e se Snape às vezes tinha que usar chantagem emocional para levá-lo para descansar ou ficar mais lento, a necessidade de que diminuiu o passar dos dias. Harry riu do protecionismo de Draco e franziu o cenho para poções e discutidos teoria mágica com paixão acadêmica, bem como com um olho no que as magias podem eventualmente ser úteis.

Snape desejava que ele poderia esquecer a maldição que havia feito Harry passar o verão como este, em primeiro lugar, e que estava terminando amanhã, e que Harry deveria ter sido capaz de ter um verão como este a cada ano, se era o que ele queria , e que Harry tinha apenas 14 anos de idade e já um soldado.

Ele balançou a cabeça como fez o firecall. Ele teve que encarar a realidade, e bolsos, como a hora de dormir era a preservação de Harry fosse só isso, as bolsas de suavidade espalhados em um mundo difícil, que não foi nada complacente com eles.  
>Mas, por agora, ele iria preservar este. <p>

Harry piscou os olhos e respirou fundo como o rebocador da Chave de Portal, uma pequena moeda passa de mão em mão no Três Vassouras, liberou no último. Ele se mudou de uma vez para fora do caminho do resto das bruxas e bruxos que chegam, uma grande parcela dos moradores de Hogsmeade foi assistir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol, e muitos deles haviam escolhido vir para publicação Senhora Rosmerta para sua Portkeys.

Snape firmou-lo de uma vez com a mão em seu ombro, e olhou em volta com o desdém fraco em seu rosto que Harry estava aprendendo a esperar. "Vergonhoso", ele murmurou. "Nenhum curso de segurança em todos,".

Harry revirou os olhos. O dia foi melhor, brilhante, com magias mais segurança do que eles tinham o direito de esperar, dada a natureza escancarada do lugar e o fato de que as pessoas precisam para passear dentro e fora da área de Quadribol na vontade.

A grama ao redor deles era espessa o suficiente para que Harry podia sentir isso como uma almofada sob seus pés enquanto ele andava, e as vozes dos bruxos e bruxas foram contínua e forte, misturado com os gritos das crianças. Harry viu que ele reconheceu famílias e famílias que não, alguns dos pais de crianças pequenas de elevação para os seus ombros como se isso fosse ajudá-los a ver o jogo, que não estava acontecendo, no entanto, um pouco melhor. Ele viu uma jovem bruxa pacientemente ortografia dentes uma pequena menina de volta para o branco do azul, enquanto seu irmão ligeiramente mais velho estava ao lado dela e olhou inocente da magia que teriam desviado caminho. Harry, atento às emoções dos adultos, balançou a cabeça quando viu o rosto de aperto-de-bruxa. Ela estaria punindo o garoto em um momento, todos os seus protestos em contrário.

Ele se virou, fazendo a varredura das linhas de barracas, algumas delas com bandeiras absurdo à direita na brisa. Eles suportaram casacos de armas da família, os símbolos do Ministério ou empresas Beco Diagonal, às vezes a imagem de um prêmio se o interior mago ou feiticeiro havia recebido um.

Harry piscou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, lançando seu olhar sobre a estamenha mais uma vez. brasões de armas da família mais do que deveria haver, pensou ele, lentamente. Eu nem mesmo reconhecer alguns deles. As pessoas estão desenterrando os símbolos antigos e obscuros que não têm razão para estar orgulhoso de mais.

Por quê?

A resposta lhe veio quase que imediatamente. Os símbolos foram os menores de famílias de sangue puro, tão afundado na obscuridade que a única coisa que realmente separa-los de qualquer outro assistente no mundo foi o seu estatuto de sangue. Eles tinham a mesma posição social e quantidade de dinheiro como qualquer nascido trouxa, e não há magos poderosos o suficiente para serem senhores ou inventores de magias maravilhoso ter nascido entre eles. famílias de puro sangue como o Malfoy e os negros, que tinha conseguido manter o prestígio, dinheiro, casas, e reputação, eram bastante raras.

No entanto, essas famílias menores tinham escolhido para arrastar os brasões de armas que talvez apenas Crazy tia Mildred tinha realmente se preocupava, e exibi-las em suas bandeiras.

Foi uma declaração de lealdade, Harry pensou, sua mente sintonizado com um tipo totalmente diferente de dançar a impaciência uma jovem bruxa agora. Estas eram pessoas que queriam lembrar outros bruxos e bruxas que, de fato, sim, sua família foi pureblooded, muito obrigado. Eles podem não ter muito o que mostrar para ele, mas caramba, eles estavam indo para proclamá-la.

Por que eles querem ser conhecidos como pureblooded?

Uma possível resposta: por causa do que poderia acontecer a eles se alguém acha que eles não estavam.

Harry respirou com cuidado. Ele olhou para cima para encontrar Snape olhar para ele, seu tutor já compreender que algo estava errado. Snape fez a pergunta com seus olhos, e Harry acenou para as bandeiras. Snape disparou após o seu olhar, e ele levou apenas um momento mais para entender o que estava em causa Harry. Claro, seria, pensou Harry. Snape não tinham sido levantadas em torno dos símbolos de sangue puro, e não sei quais foram imediatamente reconhecível.

E então Snape surpreendeu pensando em algo que Harry não.

"Fique perto de mim", sussurrou Snape, como eles começaram a percorrer as linhas de barracas para o pavilhão onde estavam supostamente para atender os Malfoy. "Absolutamente perto, Harry, você entende? Ao primeiro sinal de problemas, vamos aparatar de volta para Hogsmeade. Nenhuma dessas besteiras sobre Portkeys. Vou simplesmente levá-lo em um lado ao longo de Aparição. E mantenha seus escudos em sua magia. "

Harry piscou para Snape, e, em seguida, firmou sua boca. Sim, ele entendeu. The Daily Prophet ano passado, graças a Rita Skeeter, havia informado sobre a sua explosão de magia no jogo de Quadribol, e circularam rumores sobre ele, inclusive que ele era um ofidioglota e, de alguma forma esteve envolvido nos ataques aos outros estudantes durante seu segundo ano . Muitas pessoas sabiam algo sobre ele, mesmo que fosse apenas um rumor e uma vaga sensação de que ele era poderoso. Seria melhor manter a cabeça baixa e sua magia escondida, tanto quanto possível.

Não inteiramente o trabalho, ele viu como eles andaram. Algumas das pessoas contraíram a cabeça para olhar para eles, e um spread baixo murmúrio em seu rastro. Harry não cumprir os olhares, no entanto, e usaram um padrão de respiração para acalmar-se quando ele estava prestes a entrar em pânico com a ideia de magos e bruxas olhando para ele. Ele pode lidar com isso. Realmente. Não foi tão difícil.

Nem um pouco.

"Harry! Você veio!"

Harry foi capaz de olhar para cima e sorria, porque, finalmente, se aproximou do pavilhão elegante azul-gelo dos Malfoy tinha levantado. Draco saltou na direção dele e envolveu-o em um abraço apertado. Harry abraçou-o de volta, se divertindo. Eles só viam ontem outro, mas Draco agiu como se cada ausência foram algumas novas oportunidades para Harry a escapar dele.

"Sr. Potter."

Harry deixou Draco ir rapidamente e afastou-se, agarrando-se a sua magia ao seu redor. Ele não tinha percebido o pai de Draco em pé atrás dele.

Descuidado, ele repreendeu a si mesmo, encontrando o olhar de Lucius. Quantas vezes você precisa ser dito para se lembrar do seu entorno, Harry? Esta é a segunda vez em muitos meses, como algo que tem surpreendido como este.

Lucius Malfoy parecia muito mais como ele tinha a última vez que Harry tinha visto ele, no Natal passado, se desculpou pela falta de uma marca de mão no rosto. Inclinou-se sobre uma bengala com cabeça de uma serpente de prata, as vestes dos antigos azul-céu de celebração. Eles não eram muito mais leves do que o pano na cor do pavilhão, Harry não pôde deixar de notar. Lucius olhos estavam calmos, com o rosto tão legal, como sempre.

"Sr. Potter," Lucius repetido. "Desde que eu era vê-lo hoje, eu pensei que iria apresentar o meu presente de solstício de verão em pessoa. Perdoe-me o atraso, já que é menos de um mês até a próxima troca, mas eu queria considerar a minha resposta com muito cuidado." Ele deu um sorriso que mudou a sua boca em direções estranhas, e chegou para suas vestes.

De repente, seus olhos se estreitaram, e olhou para além do ombro de Harry. "Eu prometo que não vou azarari ele, Severus," disse ele.

Harry olhou para cima. Snape tinha sua varinha desenhada e apontando para Lucius. Ele não se moveu ou inferior a varinha, mesmo quando Harry assobiou para ele.

"A última vez que esteve perto do meu pupilo, Lúcio," ele sussurrou, "você fez danos à sua mente que levou meses para reverter. Perdoe-me se eu achar que é difícil perdoá-lo."

Exasperado, Harry se perguntava se Snape guardava rancor contra todos no universo. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou firme no braço de seu mentor até Snape olhou para ele. Harry olhou para trás. "A última vez que o vi", disse ele, "não será a última vez, mas ele me deu uma trégua dom que expôs o pescoço para mim. Além disso, senhor, Sr. Malfoy foi a causa indireta da minha ruptura com o minha mãe no passado. Eu nunca teria ido para casa no Natal, se não fosse por ele, e isso significa que eu nunca teria convocado o ritual da justiça. "

Snape não olhou como se isso fosse um argumento convincente.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça para ele. "Esta é uma trégua de dança, senhor. Você não pode interferir em uma trégua de dança." Ele se virou para olhar para Lúcio, notando com satisfação que Draco havia se afastado e ficado em silêncio durante todo este tempo. Ele estava aprendendo, então, provavelmente a partir de seu intenso estudo dos costumes e rituais de sangue puro. Foram maus modos, costume muito ruim, para interferir em uma troca de presentes, especialmente este no final da trégua de dança. Na verdade, Snape e Draco estavam sendo concedida uma honra imensa para testemunharem a troca de todo. Harry decidiu não mostrar isso para Snape, no entanto, uma vez que não seria sensível da honra. Harry ergueu o queixo. "Você disse que tinha um dom para mim, senhor", lembrou Lúcio, nunca olhando para longe dele.

Lúcio deu um sorriso leve e frio. Harry sorriu de volta. Ele gostava desta dança com Lucius. Eles eram aliados, e seria um longo tempo, se alguma vez, antes eles eram amigos. Isso significava que eles tinham de operar no campo de dança estabelecida pelo ritual e tradição, e isso não significava atenção desnecessária pagos a Harry ou de repente mudar relações afetivas. Foi complicado, sim, mas era uma complicação que era improvável que mude.

"Eu realmente, Sr. Potter," Lúcio respondeu, e puxou o dom de suas vestes desta vez, lentamente, em deferência a rosnar Snape. Harry esperava ver um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, uma lista de retorno de Lúcio ambições e esperanças para o que ele lhe havia enviado em junho, e em vez piscou quando Lucius prorrogado uma corrente de prata delgado com algo azul na extremidade vez. Harry aceitou o objeto e olhou para ele.

A pedra era clara, o pensamento com o azul realmente arremessando abaixo da superfície das facetas em vez de queima no coração dele como um diamante, e quase da cor das vestes de Lucius-

Claro, pensou Harry.

E em forma de ovo. Ela fez um leve ruído zumbindo como ela ficava pendurada na cadeia, e Harry podia sentir que tinha magia, embora a magia fosse fraca e velha. Ele olhou para Lucius e esperou pacientemente por uma explicação.

"Desde os tesouros da família Malfoy," Lúcio disse casualmente. "Um presente de defesa e protecção, uma vez decretada a partir herdeiro. Ele gastou a maior parte da sua magia em defender o meu pai de uma Maldição Cruciatus quando tinha quatorze anos. Desde então, temos mantido isso, como um lembrete sentimental mais do que qualquer mais." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Mas, obviamente, um lembrete de como pode ser feroz os Malfoy podem ser em defesa própria, também."

Harry entendida em um momento. Lucius tinha escolhido para complementar dom de Harry do meio do Verão, não correspondem exatamente. Enquanto Harry tinha enviado um presente que olhou para o futuro, Lúcio mandou um que parecia de volta ao passado.

E aquele que Harry vinculado cada vez mais firmemente, não apenas para Lúcio, mas Lucius Malfoy.

Harry se perguntou o que o homem tinha esperado como uma reação. O que quer que fosse, ele não pareceu ser o Harry casualmente levantar o pingente e soltando a pedra para descansar contra o próprio peito enquanto ele ligava a corrente ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Você aceita, então, Sr. Potter?" Lúcio perguntou.

"Claro, Sr. Malfoy," Harry disse. "Seria uma pena se eu não aceitasse afinal a dança que temos feito até agora."

"Harry".

Harry se virou em relevo como Narcisa saiu do pavilhão, grato que ela estivesse aqui agora e ele já não tinha a pretensão de um nível de conforto com a situação que ele não se sentia. Ele confiava nela para mediar entre o marido e ele. Ela também usava vestes festa azul-céu, mas seu rosto era muito mais calmo do que Lúcio, seu olhar atento, mas suave.

"Sra. Malfoy," disse Harry, e beijou a mão que ela estendeu a ele. "Eu acredito que você foi bem? Eu sei que tenho escrito, mas eu não te vejo há quase um mês, e há algumas coisas que não seria prudente colocar em letras."

Narcisa lábios tremeram, e ela balançou a cabeça. "Na verdade, Harry. Basta dizer que eu devia estar bem, nunca ter conseguido tanto exercício como este antes. Minhas pernas estão quase gastas, com todos dançando."

Harry sentiu o braço de Draco estabilizar em torno de seus ombros, e seu amigo sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Você tem que discutir isso? Não podemos ir e comprar Onióculos para o jogo?"

Harry bateu no braço, e voltou para Narcisa. "Eu espero que você não está muito cansada para dançar mais?"

"Eu não penso assim", disse ela consideringly. "Quando a pessoa fica cansada da valsa, afinal, há sempre a Pavane".

Harry assentiu. "Quando você está pronto para parar de dançar, a Sra. Malfoy, se você está sempre pronto, é só me avisar."

Narcisa piscou uma vez, duas vezes. Então ela disse: "Eu acho que sempre posso encontrar a força nas pernas, enquanto eu ainda estou vivo."

Harry estudou-a com os olhos apertados. Ela estava na verdade dizendo que ela iria continuar tentando trazer de bruxos e bruxas para o seu lado, mesmo que Harry se ofereceu para deixar a sua dívida com ele por seus erros seja cumprido. Claro, ela tinha a motivação para proteger Draco, bem como, e que poderia ser uma razão que ela não queria parar o perigo era se colocar dentro Mas Harry poderia ter pensado que havia formas menos arriscada que poderia alcançar Draco segurança.

Bem. Se ela não quer arriscar-se, e opte por fazê-lo, então eu não posso interferir. Harry inclinou a cabeça. "Se você disser que sim, Sra. Malfoy."

"Eu faço", disse Narcisa, e depois sorriu Draco. "Não vão encontrar o Onióculos, Harry, antes que meu filho arrasta-te os pés na procura deles. Severus, sempre um prazer." Ela estendeu a mão para Snape beijo, e depois rodou de volta para dentro do pavilhão. Lúcio ficou de fora, olhando para eles, enquanto se afastavam, bem, Draco andou, e Harry foi rebocado depois dele com Snape por trás deles.

"Finalmente!" disse Draco. "Eles estão falando sobre você e esse dom maldito para as idades, Harry. Eu sei que a sua trégua de dança é importante, mas parecem esquecer que você é apenas quatorze vezes, e devem ser autorizados a se divertir."

Harry apenas deu de ombros e ficou quieto. Ele estava aqui para me divertir, assim como para se encontrar com Connor e James, se eles podem até encontrá-los no imenso mar de gente mudando. Agora não era o momento para dar outra palestra Draco suave sobre como era difícil para ele se divertir e como ele não queria que Draco esgotando-se nesse exercício fútil.

"Agora, onde estão os Onióculos?" Draco esticou a cabeça. "Você pensaria que haveria uma bandeira facilmente identificável, mas nããããão ...".

"Harry!"

Harry se virou, sorrindo, pelo menos tanto quanto ele poderia com controlo apertado Draco sobre seus ombros. Depois não ouvi-lo por quase um mês, a voz de seu irmão era bem-vinda. Connor estava correndo na direção dele, sua franja batendo até agora e, em seguida, revelar a sua cicatriz, e atrás dele veio uma massa de cabelos vermelhos que só poderia significar o Weasley. Harry olhou para James, mas não vê-lo imediatamente.

Harry tentou se afastar Draco para que ele pudesse pegar Connor no final da sua incursão no tipo de abraço que seu irmão parecia querer, mas Draco não se moveu seu braço e apertou, fazendo um pequeno som de protesto , quando Harry puxou novamente. Harry revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão que ele podia. Connor piscou para ele, mas depois pegou a mão dele e bombeada para cima e para baixo com entusiasmo.

"Harry!" exclamou novamente. "Como você tem? Você tem Onióculos ainda? Quem você acha que vai ganhar, a Bulgária ou a Irlanda? Eu sei que a Bulgária tem Viktor Krum, mas acho que o trabalho irlandês, em conjunto como uma equipe melhor"

Harry tentou responder as perguntas, mas os Weasley estavam chegando naquele momento, e ele teve que fazer suas saudações a eles. Ele só conheceu Arthur Weasley uma vez, e o encontro terminou com uma briga entre ele e Lúcio. Harry olhou para ele, apreensivamente, mas se Arthur ainda se lembrava daquele incidente, mais de dois anos atrás, ele não estava deixando influenciar a forma como ele reagiu a Harry. Ele acenou para ele e disse, "Harry. Ron disse-nos que você está se recuperando muito bem do ataque em julho?"

"Sim, obrigado, Sr. Weasley," disse Harry, relaxando um pouco.

"Sim, nós ouvimos sobre isso", disse a Sra. Weasley, animada ao lado de seu marido. "Você, pobre querida!" Ela olhou como se ela iria abraçá-lo, e houve um momento estranho, quando Harry se sentiu como uma corda em um cabo-de-concurso-guerra, já que Draco não estava disposto a entregá-lo, e foi ficando cada vez mais agitado Weasleys mais se juntou a eles. Sra. Weasley resolvido para dar-lhe um sorriso com covinhas. "Comensais da Morte são as piores pessoas que eu conheço", acrescentou.

Harry segurou seus olhos. Eles foram gentis, mas por trás da compaixão é a tristeza que ela tinha uma razão para se sentir. Afinal, os Comensais da Morte matou seus irmãos, apesar de ter levado cinco deles para fazê-lo.

Lucius Malfoy tinha sido um dos cinco.

Harry suspirou. Às vezes ele se sentia como se estivesse andando por um mundo de contradições, um dos quais estava prestes a bater-lhe na cara a qualquer momento. "Estou completamente recuperado agora, a Sra. Weasley, obrigado", disse ele, e olhou para trás para Snape. Ele encontrou o professor de pé ligeiramente para o lado, como se ele não queria correr o risco de contaminação. "Professor Snape salvou a minha vida. Se não fosse por suas poções, o Burning Blood Curse, teria me matado." Snape levantou as sobrancelhas, tanto para dizer que isso foi um eufemismo do que realmente tinha acontecido.

"Evan Rosier está vivo, então", sussurrou a Sra. Weasley. "Eu esperava que era um boato. Vejo que não era."

Harry piscou para Snape e virou a cabeça para trás. "Sim, ele é", disse ele. "Ele realizou um outro Comensal da Morte sob um encanto dele por anos. Lamento que você teve ao ouvir a notícia como esta."

Sra. Weasley suspirou. "Bem, só podemos esperar que os aurores encontrar os Comensais da Morte, em breve, e que consigam encontrar alguma maneira de aprisioná-los de novo, agora que os Dementadores se foram." Ela balançou a cabeça e consegui dirigir-se fora de tristeza, como se de um esporão. "É claro que você sabe que Ron", acrescentou ela, quando Ron se juntou Connor ", e Ginny." Ela apontou para sua filha, que tinha parado a seu lado e parecia estar esperando por sua mãe para ser concluído. Gina revirou os olhos para Harry, tanto para dizer que sim, eles se conheciam e não tinham sido por muito tempo desde que tinha visto uns aos outros, e não foi esta reintrodução ridículo? Harry sorriu de volta, enquanto a Sra. Weasley, alheio, tagarelando. "E aqui estão" Ela parou abruptamente, e franziu o cenho para Arthur. "Onde estão os gêmeos?"

rosto de Arthur assumiu um desmaio em pânico expressão como ele se virou, digitalização a grama atrás dele. "Eles estavam aqui a última vez que olhei"

"Aqui, papai! Aqui mamãe!"

Fred e George estava correndo na direção deles, vestindo idênticos sorri orgulhoso. Seus bolsos abaulado e tilintavam. Harry se perguntou ociosamente se ele deve dizer-lhes que as moedas, provavelmente, não eram reais. Com a Irlanda no jogo, não haveria duendes nas proximidades, e uma boa dose de ouro falso.

"Temos feito apenas" um dos gêmeos, provavelmente Fred, começou.

"A aposta mais rentável", de George outros, provavelmente, terminado, e bateu nos bolsos de sua túnica.

"Vocês, rapazes, não deve estar fazendo apostas!" disse a Sra. Weasley, erguendo a voz um pouco. "O que você está pensando? Que tipo de exemplo que você está definindo para Rony e Gina? Você pensou"

Draco puxou rígido nos ombros de Harry, que tinha conseguido ninho completamente sob seu braço esquerdo. "Vamos lá", disse ele, lamentando-se. "Eu quero a Onióculos". Desde o brilho que ele estava dando os Weasley, Harry pensou que era provavelmente o tempo que eles encontraram algumas.

"Harry", disse alguém antes que ele pudesse se mover.

Harry se virou lentamente. James tinha vindo por trás dos Weasley, despercebido, e ficou ali olhando para ele. Ele pareceu ignorar tanto Molly Weasley birra crescendo e o brilho, muito cuidado Snape estava lhe dando. Ele só tinha olhos para seu filho.

Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry tranquilizou-se firmemente. Você viu as cartas que mandou Snape. Você sabe que ele não estava pronto para uma reunião antes, e nem você. Você não prejudicou o seu relacionamento, deixando irremediavelmente. Foi melhor assim.

Isso não acabar com a culpa de agitação em suas entranhas quando viu o olhar de quase-desespero nos olhos de James.

"Oi, pai", ele disse calmamente. "Como foi o seu verão?"

"Mais silenciosos e menos emocionante do que teria sido com você lá", disse James, com um sorriso leve que desapareceu no instante seguinte. "Mas também solitário. Connor e eu perdemos você, Harry."

Harry tentou dar um passo adiante, e encontrou os braços de Draco tinha deixado cair a sua cintura e segurou-a firmemente. Ele se virou e olhou para ele. Draco piscou uma, duas, em seguida, deixá-lo ir.

Harry era capaz de andar para a frente e abraçar o seu pai, embora ele se sentiu estranho, como abraçar um estranho que pode ou não pode buscá-lo e levá-lo em algum lugar. abraço Tiago sentiu nada menos embaraçosa. Harry fechou os olhos e tentou perder toda a sua impaciência e da raiva de um fôlego. Você não tem nada de ficar com raiva dele por. Ele não fez nada errado. Sim, ele não deveria ter deixado você ir lá fora as alas, com apenas uma Chave de Portal para a proteção, a maneira que Snape mantém ranting sobre aproximadamente, mas nenhum dos dois sabia. Então porque você está nervoso e ansioso e inquieto à sua volta?

Harry não sabia, o que torna tudo mais estranho abraço James e depois passo para trás e sorrir para ele. Ele sabia que o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. Ele não sabia o que fazer sobre isso.

Ele olhou para Connor, e viu seu irmão olhando-os com uma expressão de simpatia no rosto. Connor agarrou o braço de Rony e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e, em seguida os dois gumes e Ginny Weasley em todo o pais e foi para outro lugar. Sra. Weasley, ainda absorto em gritar cada vez mais sombrio que os gêmeos, não percebeu. Arthur seguiu seus filhos menores, parecendo aliviado.

Harry suspirou. Isso foi tanto uma boa jogada e um não tão bom. Ela deixou-o sozinho com Draco e Snape e Tiago. Por outro lado, deixou James sozinho com Harry e Draco e Snape.

E, com certeza, como se tivesse estado à espera de uma audiência menor, James começou.

"Você realmente optar por ficar com Snape, Harry?" , ele perguntou, sem se preocupar em olhar para Snape. "Ou ele força você?"

Harry piscou para ele, assustado com o tom e a direção do questionamento, e ouviu Snape rir, um som feio, de volta em sua garganta. "Como se eu pudesse fazer Harry fazer qualquer coisa que ele não deseja fazer, Potter," ele disse.

"Ele é poderoso," respondeu James. "Não significa que ele é indomável. E eu sei que você, Snape. Você manipula as pessoas. Tentou manipular Harry enviando essas cartas para ele em julho. Então, eu vou agradecer-lhe para manter o nariz fora do meu e minha negócios do filho"

"Ele não é apenas seu filho," disse Snape, em voz tão afiado como uma mensagem, embora muito menor do que um. "Ele não foi sempre o seu filho. Você optou por ignorá-lo, Potter, e então ele se tornou minha aluno." Seu rosto tinha uma expressão de Harry não tinha visto sobre ele antes, uma expressão estranhamente concentrado e atento. Não era a fúria assassina que usara quando ele quase matou Sirius sobre o campo de quadribol em novembro passado, mas algo mais profundo e mais escuro, algo que Harry assustado. "Se você tivesse visto a verdade antes de ser forçado a isso, talvez você teria algum tipo de reclamação sobre Harry. Como é, você tem apenas o tipo que ele escolhe para dar a você."

"Merlin levá-lo, Snivellus", James gritou, de repente perder a paciência. "Você sabe por que eu não"

Ele abruptamente fechou a boca e olhou para Harry, piscando. Harry viu estremecer Snape e tocar sua cabeça no instante seguinte. Ele cheirou. Ele lamentou Snape dando uma dor de cabeça como o seu poder crescia fora de controle, mas ele não se importava. Ambos estavam agindo infantil, e ele não estava disposto a levá-la mais. Um guardião e um pai brigando por ele? Foi ridículo. Ele foi sortudo de ter os dois, e Harry sabia disso.

"Por favor, cale a boca", disse ele, e depois fez uma pausa quando ambos olhou para ele em silêncio. "Bem, isso é feito." Ele podia sentir a cabeça girando em torno dele, e estava ciente da Weasleys riscando em seus ombros como se sentiam a sua manifestação de poder, mas ele tinha que dizer isto antes de ele colocar a sua magia de distância. "Eu não quero nenhum de vocês insultar uns aos outros em minha presença. Eu sei que eu não posso controlar o que você escreve em letras, mas este é diferente. Isto era suposto ser um passeio para que eu pudesse ver Connor e James uma última vez antes da escola.

"Não chamar-lhe nomes", ele respondeu, virando-se para seu pai. "Sim, eu escolhi ficar com ele, e sim, eu estava feliz. Eu sei que você não entende a conexão que tenho com ele, mas isso é porque nós forjou-lo quando você não estava lá. Claro que você não está vai sangrenta compreendê-lo. " Ele sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro, e recostou-se para ele instintivamente. Era Draco não, Snape e Draco se mudou quando ele fez, voltando-se para ficar atrás dele como ele enfrentou Snape, Harry assim lhe permitiu permanecer.

"E Tiago é meu pai," Harry disse Snape, encontrando seus olhos e não vacilar diante da fúria fria viu nessas profundidades. Ele foi friamente furioso, também, se queria que Snape, a grama prateada com geada sob seus pés. Pelo menos não era como uma reação dramática como teria acontecido no ano passado, antes que ele aprendeu a controlar sua raiva. "Eu sei que você não pensa que eu preciso associar com ele em tudo, mas eu quero. E você está fazendo isso mais difícil do que tem que ser. Você é o único que se orgulha em seu entendimento da situação. Você é o único que disse que eu era mais importante para você do que um ódio antigo. "Então o pare." Ele não poderia ajudar o tom traído que penetrou em sua voz sobre as últimas palavras. A mão no ombro dele puxou para ele e Harry se inclinou para trás contra Draco, não tendo o olhar do rosto de Snape.

Snape olhou para ele com olhos insondáveis, em seguida, assentiu com a cabeça uma vez e olhou para James. "A trégua, então, Potter?" ele perguntou. "Nós só vamos reconhecer existência uns dos outros quando necessário por causa de Harry, e ignoram-se mutuamente o resto do tempo."  
>James estava respirando rápido, o rosto corado, mas como Harry observava, ele parecia dominar-se. Ele acenou uma vez, o movimento cortada. "Sim".<p>

Harry suspirou, e colocou a sua magia para trás seus escudos. Ele sentiu como se inalar Draco lançando um longo suspiro, e sorriu quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Podemos ver sobre o Onióculos agora? Por favor?"

Harry se virou e foi embora com ele, ao longo do caminho que Rony, Gina e Connor tinha tomado. Atrás deles, ouviu Molly Weasley tirar o fôlego e começar em ambos Tiago e Snape.

"Nunca vi uma exposição tão vergonhosa"

"Se você, por favor, senhora," disse Snape, sua voz firme, "minha aluno não deve ser sair sem supervisão de um adulto."

"Eu estou perfeitamente feliz a fornecer, Severus," disse Arthur Weasley, apressando-se para trás em relação a eles em torno de uma tenda. "Eu posso mostrar aos meninos onde comprar bandeiras e tudo o mais que seja necessário para o jogo."

Draco parecia revoltado com a idéia de se associar com um dos pais Weasley, mas Harry disse rapidamente: "Isso seria brilhante, o Sr. Weasley. Obrigado."

Ele seguiu, e ouviu a voz de Molly escalada. "Crianças, vocês dois, e quando esse rapaz corajoso doce tem que agir como adulto, então eu acho que há algo errado"

Harry não sentia nenhuma simpatia com Snape que seja, e menos para James. Ambos agiram como crianças, e Molly Weasley era uma mãe. Ela poderia repreender as crianças bem o suficiente para fazer o mal-humorado gêmeos e com raiva. Isso significava que ela era exatamente a mulher certa para o trabalho nesta situação particular.

"Você está bem?" Draco sussurrou, deslizando a mão pelo cabelo de Harry.

Harry suspirou, e desta vez conseguiu liberar toda a tensão. "Yeah. Venha." 

"Essa foi uma finta Wronski." 

"Isso não foi um Feint Wronski," Harry argumentou direito para trás, ajeitando Onióculos para que ele pudesse acompanhar de Viktor Krum como o apanhador búlgaro angulada após o pomo de novo. "Ele saiu do mergulho demasiado cedo. Pode-se ver o jeito que ele estava tentando enganar o seu adversário, e isso significa que não é uma finta Wronski. A Finta tem que trabalhar."

"Mas isso não funcionou", argumentou Connor, apontando para a maneira como o apanhador irlandês circulou após Krum como um maluco com uma asa. "Está vendo?"

"Não tão bem", disse Harry, e puxou o Onióculos de seu rosto para que ele pudesse ver o seu irmão mais claramente. "Ele tentou, sim, mas essa não é a mesma coisa que ter sucesso. Você deve saber", acrescentou. Connor tentou a finta Wronski a primeira semana que estava em casa, e rapidamente quebrado seu braço. James foi bastante boa sorte com a magia médica para curar isso.

Connor fez uma cara rude com ele. "Ele é o maior Seeker na Europa", disse ele.

"Quando ele pode tirar um bom Wronski Feint, então eu vou concordar," Harry cheirou e colocou seus óculos de volta ao seu rosto.

Até agora, o jogo tinha corrido bem. Draco queria sentar-se na caixa de Malfoy. Connor queria sentar-se com os Weasley. Harry tinha comprometido, descobrindo-os assentos em uma linha a uma curta distância a caixa de Malfoy. Eles podiam ver Narcisa e Lúcio se apenas olhou para trás, e Draco estava sentado em uma das extremidades da fileira, de modo que, como ele queixou-se a Harry em voz baixa, "nenhuma das doninhas sujo pode me tocar." Harry empurrou-lhe o ombro para que uma.

O jogo foi acontecendo ao longo de um grande Quidditch Pitch no buraco abaixo deles, a grama suavizadas com a magia e os lados da cavidade é transfigurado em assentos. Harry aprovou o acordo. Eles podiam ver toda a ação sem esticar seus pescoços, e, graças à Onióculos, a repetição dos acontecimentos nos mínimos detalhes, se eram questionáveis em alguns aspectos. Até agora, Krum realmente estava jogando muito bem, mas o resto da equipe búlgara foi muito utilizado para, dependendo dele, e caiu sobre o ar. A equipa irlandesa continuasse a roubar a goles e marcar facilmente.

Um barulho chamou a atenção de Harry firmemente de volta para o jogo, e ele ergueu a Onióculos. Ele podia ver arrowing Krum para baixo, o corpo inclinado sobre a sua vassoura, a mão estendida na frente dele, como se a tentar capturar um evasivo pomo logo à frente dele. O apanhador irlandês estava seguindo, tentando desesperadamente recuperar o atraso, e, obviamente, sabendo que ele não seria capaz.

Harry sentiu um sorriso pairando nos lábios. Ele ouviu Connor chorar ao lado dele: "Isso é uma finta Wronski!"

Não exatamente, Harry pensou, e viu como Krum abruptamente angular de seu mergulho e até para o pomo, que sempre esteve pairando acima do tom. Sua mão se estendeu e convenientemente tirou do ar.

Levou todos, inclusive Lynch, o apanhador irlandês, um instante para perceber o que tinha acontecido, tinha tão completamente mergulho Krum está distraído-los. Então eles rugiram, e os rugidos ficaram mais altos quando a equipe irlandesa foi proclamada o vencedor, não importa se Krum capturou o pomo, porque eles conseguiram marcar mais pontos com a goles. Harry sacudiu a cabeça e baixou a Onióculos à sua volta.

"Você precisa deixar mais de reconhecer uma finta quando você vê um", disse Draco a Connor prestativo. "Eu poderia te mostrar."

"Cale a boca", disse Connor, e empurrou com tanta força que quase superou Harry para Draco. Harry sorriu e sentou-se, embora o braço de Draco tivesse enrolado os ombros não permitir que ele se retirar agora. Harry sentiu Snape mudança inquieto no banco de trás, mas o ignorou. Seu mentor tinha de ser capaz de dizer a diferença entre o real prejudicial empurrão e as brincadeiras dos irmãos, e parecia que ele poderia usar a prática. "Não é como se você pudesse ter feito isso."

"Poderia, também," Harry insistiu.

"Mostre-me quando estamos na escola, então", disse Connor.

"Eu vou"

Fodeu-se!

A voz em sua cabeça não era seu, e era tudo o aviso Harry tinha antes da cena, brilhante, com as vestes whizzing da equipe irlandesa como fizeram o seu regaço de vitória, escureceu de repente com uma explosão de verde malévola. Harry sentiu sua cicatriz de ruptura para o fogo, também, e cambaleou para trás em seu assento, por um lado, bateu em sua testa. Ele ouviu uma mensagem Draco, mas não tinha certeza se era o resultado da maneira como ele se mudou ou o fato de que parecia que ele estava com dor ou outra coisa.

Os olhos de Harry se levantaram e posta sobre a origem da luz verde. Ele já sabia o que ia ver, mas era uma coisa para visualizá-la, e outra coisa totalmente a testemunhar a enorme Marca Negra pairando sobre a Pitch. Ele podia ouvir os gritos em torno dele afiação da confusão em pânico.

Uma voz amplificada, também distorcida pelo volume de Harry para reconhecê-lo, cresceu ao redor do campo. "Vamos nos divertir de verdade, não é? Dirum ventum Adflo!"

O campo ainda mais escurecida. Harry podia sentir o ar em torno dele que giram, a dança mágica em que, atraído para o centro do campo. Ele sentiu o vento a ser sugado para fora de seus pulmões, a pressão dura em seu peito enquanto ele lutava para conseguir ar suficiente para respirar, o desespero de construção como as orelhas dele começaram a tocar.

Então o feitiço deixar sair o vento em uma fenda poderosa, e vieram à tona sobre eles.

E Harry sentiu o medo de começar.

Ele atacou as mentes de todos em torno dele, e levou os gritos de pânico deles. O pânico voltou-se rapidamente em terror, e em alguns casos em sons de raiva, e em outros casos em grunhidos e berros irracionais do tipo que os animais possam fazer. Harry sentiu como se a distância, a magia de tentar trabalhar em seus próprios pensamentos, para derrubá-los para o medo e a raiva.

Ele não deixá-lo trabalhar. Ele levantou os escudos de Oclumência, resistindo furiosamente, e sentiu o vento bater neles e para fora de sua mente o caminho que a capacidade de Connor compulsão fez. Snape estava rosnando atrás dele, um som sem palavras, mas não estúpido, e Harry sabia que ele deveria ter resistido da mesma maneira.

Draco, por outro lado, estava lutando ao lado dele, parecendo indeciso entre ficar com sua varinha para enfeitiçar alguém e correndo com medo. Harry agarrou seus pulsos e pensamento Ventus firmemente, mantendo os olhos. Ele sentiu um vento limpo de sua própria campanha fora de seus olhos e na mente de Draco, agarrar e estrangular a um mau agouro. Draco soltou um forte suspiro, em seguida, cedeu contra ele.

"O que aconteceu?" ele sussurrou.

"A maldição Ill Wind", disse Harry, olhando ao redor do campo. Ele podia ver as pessoas arrancando uns nos outros, ou atropelando uns aos outros enquanto corriam, ou jogando suas varinhas próprio caminho como a magia convencido de que eles eram cobras e vinha estrangular ou qualquer outra coisa igualmente horrível. Connor e os Weasley já tinham ido embora. "Eu ouvi falar disso, mas eu nunca percebi que era assim." Ele fez uma careta e olhou para Snape. "Você pode se proteger e Draco enquanto eu mudar as coisas?"

"Harry", Snape a terra, seus olhos com tanta raiva que ele parecia meio-humano na melhor das hipóteses, "a minha primeira prioridade é a sua segurança, e você sabe disso." Ele estendeu a mão como se estivesse indo para liquidar uma mão no ombro de Harry e evitar que ele se mova. "Há Comensais da Morte aqui. Devemos mover."

Apenas uma, a voz de Regulus sussurrou em pensamentos de Harry. Só uma. Eu posso senti-lo. Rosier. Ele está esperando por você. O lado oeste do campo de quadribol.

"Regulus diz que há apenas um," Harry disse Snape, mesmo quando ele virou a cabeça. Sure bastante, ele pôde ver uma figura em um manto escuro parado em pé na borda ocidental do vazio, um espaço vazio em torno dele desmaiar mesmo quando as pessoas fugiram por ele. Harry teve que gritar para se fazer ouvir, mas ele nunca olhou para longe daquela figura solitária. "Rosier. Posso levá-lo."

Snape balançou a cabeça, os olhos em constante movimento, deslizando ao redor do campo. "Não", disse ele. "Não, Harry."

Harry lhe deu um leve sorriso. "Eu sou o único que pode parar isto, e você sabe disso, senhor", disse ele, e depois bateu a mágica em suas pernas, rasgando livre de ambos Draco e Snape tem sobre ele. Ele ouviu os gritos. Ele não particularmente cuidados. Ele já estava reunindo sua mágica para aparatar, mantendo o olhar fixo em Rosier. Ele não tinha nenhuma chance de ficar pelo meio do mar de lugares e o confuso, roiling multidão se ele não aparatar. Seu único medo real é que a Comensal da Morte iria correr antes que ele pudesse chegar lá.

Ele não se move, Regulus sussurrou-lhe. Eu vi ele assim. Uma vez que ele tinha tido interesse em você, ele não é executado a menos que você convencê-lo de que você realmente é forte. E foi o tempo suficiente desde aquele dia na praia que eu não acho que ele acredita que mais.

Sério? Harry não podia deixar de perguntar, sarcasticamente, mesmo que ele ouviu Snape começar o encantamento de um corpo inteiro ligam. Ele se concentrou, e então o mundo ao seu redor ondulado e apertou-lhe de novo como se fosse nascer uma segunda vez, pousando-o com uma rachadura na borda ocidental do oco.

O espaço vazio em torno da figura de manto escuro expandido para cercá-lo. A figura empurrou o capuz para trás, e ele realmente foi Rosier, e ele estava sorrindo.

"Não", disse ele em tom agradável. "Agora nós não deve ser interrompida. Accendo"

Harry já estava formando a sua magia na frente dele, empurrando-o como uma lâmina direta para o peito de Rosier. Isto era algo que tinha pensado que poderia ser capaz de, depois de ler alguns dos livros de Snape sobre a magia sem varinha. Rosier teria de escudo contra ela, ou ele atravessaria seu coração.

Rosier repente estremeceu, e se surpreendeu, e fez um feitiço não-verbal que parou empurrar Harry. Ele fixou Harry com um olhar em que havia caído um pouco de respeito, acenando um pouco. "Verdadeiramente impressionante Harry. 'Entre esses bosques encantados, você que se atrevem. Mas eu tinha esquecido que as advertências sobre a escuridão, também se aplica para mim. Você é um bruxo das Trevas, não é?" Ele estava balançando sua varinha para trás e para frente agora, atrás de faíscas que poderiam ser inofensivos ou o início de uma maldição, pois tudo o que Harry conhecia.

Harry não disse nada. Ele mantinha um olho em Rosier, mas ele estava desenhando sua própria força dentro também, enfiando-o perto de seu peito. O que ele tinha que usar seria uma magia simples, mas incrivelmente poderosa. Ele tinha a certeza de que era apenas para a direita, enquanto a defesa contra qualquer Rosier atirou contra ele.

Rosier levantou uma sobrancelha, e isso era tudo o aviso Harry tinha antes de convulsão em Crucio.

"Eu digo a Belatriz, ela não tem senso de aventura quando ela usa isso", disse Rosier de conversação, de algum lugar além da dor. "Mas às vezes os métodos antigos são os melhores, você não concorda? E desde que ela não está aqui hoje, eu acho que eu deveria fazer isso, só na lembrança dela." Sua voz caiu para o que era, obviamente, uma citação de um poema novo. "'É terrível magia nenhuma dica, salvo por ventura a impressão que mostra precipitada dedos de ida tropeçar, saltos com o terror sobre o molde. Estão todos correndo de medo agora, e quando eu repetir a mágica, ele será mais do que isso. "

Harry cerrou os dentes e rolou sob a dor, sobretudo, não deixar-se de pânico, ele se lembrou de como o Crucio no primeiro ano tinha quebrado suas costelas, não necessitando de garantias sussurrou Regulus, não deixando-se cerca de pensar em nada, mas resistindo à dor e, em seguida, atingindo fora e lançando o feitiço no Pitch-

Finite Incantatem! Ele chorou silenciosamente, mas com tudo nele.

Ele ouviu o tom dos gritos da mudança do passo. A maldição Ill Wind tinha ido embora. As pessoas estavam começando a respirar normalmente de novo. Eles iriam acordar completamente em poucos minutos, com sorte.

Enquanto isso, a dor inundadas, desde que ele não tinha mais um baluarte de determinação para proteger-se contra ele.

Harry gritou, e gritou, e deixou a agonia qualquer forma, ele poderia. Não havia sentido em tentar se manter em silêncio sob tortura. Eles teriam apenas tê-lo fora de você, no final, mesmo assim, de uma forma ou de outra, e a vida era mais importante do que orgulho. Harry se concentrou na coleta até o interior de magia. Isso não foi difícil. Teria sido difícil pensar em qualquer coisa, mas o contorcer de dor, gritando em seu peito.

"Isso é chato", disse Rosier alto, alegremente.

A praga cessou, antes que Harry pudesse fazer alguma coisa sobre ele próprio. Ele ficou ali, ofegante por um momento.

Então, ele trouxe a sua cabeça como um feitiço ardente veio na direção dele, e que bloqueou com um Protego, e então ele se esforçava para ficar e enfrentar Rosier, que dançou ao lado em um círculo, os olhos arregalados e o rosto rindo.

"Fortes para uma criança", disse ele. "Auto-sacrifício para um Slytherin. Esse lado de auto-sacrifício é, provavelmente vai fazê-lo morto, Harry, especialmente desde que o Lorde das Trevas está voltando." Ele deu a Marca Negra que ele lançou um olhar apaixonado. Harry sabia que ele poderia virar e vê-lo pairando ali, crânio e cobra.

Harry não respondeu. Ele pensou Incendio e capa Rosier pegou fogo. Rosier virou, ele caiu de seus ombros, e continuou seu circuito. Pelo menos, pensou Harry, que tinha a luz limpa do fogo para combater o horror verde da Marca Negra.

"Há algumas pessoas que lhe dirão que, naturalmente, a luz triunfará, do jeito que sempre tem, mas Dark Lords ter vencido antes. Eu acho que se poderia ganhar mesmo se você realmente pode matar o meu Senhor, Harry. Afinal, você és muito parecido com ele.

Petrificus Totalus.

O corpo-bind não travou Rosier, que já tinha levantado uma blindagem contra isso. Seu rosto era preguiçoso como ele considerava Harry, e então ele sorriu e fez um gesto com a varinha, murmurando, "cordis Adsulto!"

Harry bloqueou o feitiço ataque cardíaco com um escudo, e respondeu com um Tarantallegra não-verbais que realmente fez a dança Rosier por um breve momento antes de dissipá-las. Ele riu-se, então, e seu rosto estava aberto, com gozo honesto como ele olhou nos olhos de Harry.

"Cuidado com a Moody", disse ele.

Harry olhou para ele. "O quê?" perguntou ele, apesar de sua resolução de não falar com seu inimigo novamente.

Rosier inclinou-lhe uma piscadela lento, murmurou: "Entre esses bosques encantados, você que se atrevem a", e virou-se para lançar um feitiço no arremesso. "Cremo!"

O fogo intenso que subiram para o céu a partir dos bancos e caixas havia destruído casas e lugares seguros o suficiente na Primeira Guerra que Harry se sentiu obrigado a lidar com isso, e embora ele conseguiu acalmar as chamas em poucos segundos, o estrago estava feito . No momento em que Harry se virou para trás, Rosier tinha aparatou fora.

Ele soltou um suspiro duro, e perguntou Regulus, Ele sempre faz isso?

Rosier não "sempre" fazer qualquer coisa, disse Régulo, sua voz monótona e com raiva. Ele é completamente imprevisível em suas ações específicas, Harry. E esse alerta, se você pode chamá-lo assim? O que diabos isso significa? Alastor Moody é um Auror respeitados. Ele não iria traí-lo para os Comensais da Morte, e parece inútil para encorajá-lo a desconfiar dele.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Você sabe por que ele poderia ter queria vir aqui hoje à noite?

Principalmente para assustar as pessoas, eu acho. Esse foi o propósito da Marca Negra no céu e a maldição Ill Wind, pelo menos. Mas também para testá-lo, ele se parece. Eu não sei por quê. É como se ele não vai abandonar o Lorde das Trevas e unir, e você realmente não quer que ele ao seu lado, de qualquer maneira.

Harry bufou. Não. Ele olhou para sua mão trêmula e suspirou. Porra, ele foi colocado sob Crucio mais uma vez, e embora não tivesse durado mais que alguns segundos, o que parecia, ele só sabia que Snape seria muito razoável sobre tudo isso e insistem em agrupar-lo novamente.

Você pode sentir Snape em todos no meio da multidão? ele perguntou Regulus, enquanto golpeando em seu cabelo. Houve um inseto de alguma forma nela, mas ela caiu e voou para longe em sua pancada. Harry fechou os olhos. Ele podia sentir o tremor, que foi muito bem as consequências de dor e choque, passando sobre os seus membros, mas ele não quis deitar-se ou desmaio. Não haveria tempo para isso mais tarde, depois que ele se certificou de que todos os que importava para ele estava tudo bem.

Logo atrás de você, disse Regulus, parecendo só um pouquinho divertido. Escalada do cume. Harry?

"Sim?" Harry piscou e sacudiu a cabeça. Ele estava ficando "pontos negros" na frente de seus olhos. Damn Rosier.

Encontre-me e me colocar de volta no meu corpo o mais rapidamente possível, Régulo disse. Eu posso lhe dar conselhos, mas é óbvio que você precisa de quantas pessoas para protegê-lo do possível, e eu prefiro estar lá lutando no corpo.

Harry começou a responder, mas Snape agarrou-o pelos ombros, em seguida, ele girou ao redor, e aparatar. Harry piscou e tremeu, então piscou novamente, ele encontrou-los em pé nos arredores de Hogsmeade. Ele olhou para Snape na incompreensão cansado.

"Mas o que dizer e Draco"

"Sr. Malfoy está bem", disse Snape, agarrando o pulso. "Eu o vi reunido com seus pais antes de eu sair para olhar para você." Seus olhos perfuraram os de Harry, intenso e irritado. "Você me prometeu no início de agosto que se você estivesse sempre nas imediações Rosier novamente, você não iria procurá-lo."

Harry piscou. Ele fez essa promessa, e facilmente, porque ele não poderia imaginar uma situação em que ele estaria perto de Rosier novamente a qualquer momento em breve. "Sinto muito", começou ele.

"Estou muito zangado que você me desobedeceu, Harry."

Harry estremeceu. A voz era fria e escura, e prometeu muitas coisas terríveis. "Hum. Desculpe?"

"Você deveria estar." Snape se abaixou e olhou para seu rosto. "Você vai permanecer em Hogwarts até o termo começa, bar qualquer excursões estritamente necessário, em que eu estarei com você em todos os momentos. Draco não serão autorizados a visitá-lo novamente, antes do início da escola. E eu vou exigir que a cerveja me como muitos ferver poções de cura, como você pode antes de Setembro de primeira. "

"Mas poções de cura ferver são chatos", protestou Harry, antes que ele pudesse pensar melhor.

"Exatamente," disse Snape, e então parou de estudá-lo. "O que ele bateu com você?"

Harry fez uma careta. "Crucio".

"Prisão para a primeira semana de aula, para não me dizer de uma vez", disse Snape uniformemente. "Agora, vamos, Sr. Potter. Tenho poções que irá reverter os efeitos da Maldição Cruciatus, como você bem sabe." Ele partiu para Hogwarts, não diminuindo a sua espera no pulso de Harry. Harry colocou a cabeça para baixo seguida, suspirando quando tropeçou agora e depois mais pequenos buracos escondidos na grama.

Ele sabia que a raiva de Snape foi motivada pelo medo. Ele sabia que tinha quebrado a sua promessa. Mas, ainda assim, o que mais ele poderia ter feito? Ele foi o único que poderia ter acabado com a maldição que o mal do vento.

Mas você poderia ter feito isso sem ir para confrontar Rosier, Regulus murmurou para ele.

Você foi o único que me disse que ele estava esperando por mim! Harry exclamou, incapaz de acreditar em como isso era injusto. Eu tive que lidar com ele!

Não, você não fez, Regulus discordou. E se eu tivesse sabido ao certo o que você faria, eu não teria lhe dito onde ele estava. O que o seu duelo com ele realizar, Harry? Exatamente nada. Você poderia ter acabado com a maldição e ficou seguro.

Mas alguém, então ele poderia ter ferido mais, Harry protestou.

Em vez disso, ele machucou você, Regulus rosnou. Ah, sim, que foi uma solução brilhante, Harry. Pare de arriscar a vida desnecessariamente. E Harry sentiu o intenso silêncio em sua cabeça que normalmente indicado Regulus tinha deixado e ido em outro lugar.

É o silêncio espelhado fora como eles chegaram em suas salas de Hogwarts, Harry Snape alimentados suas poções, e ele foi para a cama. Harry ficou acordado por um tempo com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, olhando para as chamas e perguntando se estava tudo bem Connor, e Tiago, e os Weasley.

Ele sabia que não podia pedir Snape agora. Seu guardião se recusar a responder, e sua punição seria levantada.

Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos. Porra, ele só queria ajudar, e ele parecia como se as pessoas ao seu redor estavam exagerando, mas ele provavelmente deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso.

Ele não sabia como ser, no entanto.

Ele caiu em um sono inquieto incomodado. 

Após a terceira tentativa de servir-se de um copo de vinho tinha falhado, Snape virou-se e precipitou a taça para a lareira. Ele quebrou com um estrondo alto e satisfatório, e ele rosnou, contente que o silenciamento encantos warded seus quartos.

Sentou-se em sua poltrona favorita e ficou olhando para as chamas.

Não havia fim para os problemas que Harry poderia começar o jogo? Não havia maneira de protegê-lo?

Snape fechou os olhos. Greve na raiz do problema. Isso é o que devo fazer. Punições não vai fazer isso, eu não acho que nada que eu possa dizer vai fazer um grande impacto sobre o comportamento de Harry por muito tempo, a menos que ameaçam acabar com a tutela, e eu não posso fazer isso, não agora. Ele nunca iria acreditar em mim, de qualquer maneira.

Não, o que devo fazer é mudar as suas atitudes, especialmente aquele que diz que está a ser uma arma e um sacrifício, e é, portanto, tudo bem para ele arriscar sua vida. Ele não pensa duas vezes sobre o perigo que ele entra. Ah, ele se importa com o que pensamos, Draco e eu, e ele não quer nos causar dor, mas neste caso ele pesava nosso bem-estar contra a de multidão, e uma vez que estavam seguros e não o objeto de atenção Rosier, ele não viu razão para não ir em perigo e tenta impedi-lo.

Outro projeto para este ano, então.

Ah, Harry. Você é a pessoa mais complicada que eu já conheci.

Um bater de asas feitas Snape piscar e olhar para cima. Uma coruja tinha encontrado o seu caminho através do buraco nas enfermarias que ele deixou especificamente para corujas pergaminho rolamento que não se encantou de alguma maneira, e havia pousado sobre a mesa, esperando. Snape suspirou e foi buscar um tratamento para ele.

Seus batimentos cardíacos um forte aumento, quando viu que a carta na garra da coruja deu um selo do Ministério. Ele rasgou o envelope e tirou o pergaminho dentro para fora.

24 de agosto de 1994

Caro Professor Snape:

Chegou ao nosso conhecimento que a sua ala, Harry Potter, é um ofidioglota. Um pode ser dispensado a ignorância, mas sob a recém-aprovada Ministério Edital 6.7.3. Para o controle da Dark Talentos, Sr. Potter é obrigado a vir para o Ministério e registrar-se como estando na posse de um dom das Trevas. Isso está sendo feito para a segurança de todos no mundo dos bruxos, e estou certo de que você não vai recusar um pedido razoável. Por favor, traga o Sr. Potter para o Ministério para registar o mais tardar na primeira semana de Hogwarts prazo. A menos que ele está registrado, Sr. Potter não será capaz de participar com os alunos de Hogwarts assistente Light.

Atenciosamente,

Dolores Umbridge,

Assistente Especial do Ministro da Magia.

Snape deixou cair a carta e chamou a sua varinha, conjurando várias figuras de madeira de luz no espaço de um batimento cardíaco. Em um momento, uma praga destruiu um deles, fritá-lo de forma tão severa que os fragmentos carbonizados bateram no muro.

Foi obviamente uma noite de coisas quebrando, e no final Snape destruiu várias dezenas de figuras antes que ele confiava-se o suficiente para colocar a varinha para longe e ir para a cama.

**ABAIXO A MINHA ANOTAÇÂO. Eu traduzi o texto, mas algumas palavras eu fiquei sem encontrar substitutos do texto em português da JKR. Então deixei em inglês mesmo, outras eu traduzi da melhor forma que pude.**

Aqui no original se apresenta como "hex", que pode ser confundido com "charm" que eu designo como encanto ou encantamento. E há feitiço, como sinônimo para hex e charm que eu colocarei dependendo do contexto. Se eu estiver errada, por favor, me corrijam.

i**ABAIXO A MINHA ANOTAÇÂO. Eu traduzi o texto, mas algumas palavras eu fiquei sem encontrar substitutos do texto em português da JKR. Então deixei em inglês mesmo, outras eu traduzi da melhor forma que pude.**

Aqui no original se apresenta como "hex", que pode ser confundido com "charm" que eu designo como encanto ou encantamento. E há feitiço, como sinônimo para hex e charm que eu colocarei dependendo do contexto. Se eu estiver errada por favor me corrijam.


	8. Capítulo Seis: Ministério da Ascensão

Obrigado por todos os comentários ontem!

E aqui vamos nós, com um capítulo 'girando-os tópicos'.

Capítulo Seis: Ministério da Ascensão

"Aqui. Beba isso."

Harry piscou sonolento e conseguiu aceitar o frasco que Snape realizada na direção dele. Ele engoliu a poção dentro, e piscou de novo ao que parecia para chicotear as teias de aranha de sonolência de sua mente. Ele estudou o frasco na maravilha. Ele não tinha provado muito diferente de uma poção pimenta-up normal, mas o resultado foi muito mais dramática. "O que foi isso?"

"Algo para fazer você pensar com mais clareza", disse Snape. Do olhar afiado nos olhos, ele tinha algumas próprio já. "Eu preciso que você acorde e preparado. Hoje, temos de ir para o Ministério."

Harry olhou para ele. "Isso é uma excursão estritamente necessário?"

Snape levantou as sobrancelhas, e Harry desviou o olhar com um flush. "Desculpe, senhor," disse ele, e então percebeu que Snape estava carregando um jornal dobrado na mão. Ele ressaltou. "Que não explica por que, senhor?"

"Em parte," disse Snape. "Se você fosse menos conhecido, eu poderia tentar suborno ou qualquer outra forma de deslizar-lo sob a insistência do Ministério sobre o registo de você, mas não agora." Ele deu a Harry um olhar de nojo e estendeu o Profeta Diário sobre a cama com ele.

Harry pegou, e piscou para a fotografia na primeira página. Ele mostrou a Marca Negra flutuando acima do pitch na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, que não foi nenhuma surpresa, mas também apresentava dois dados dim que ele reconheceu como ele e sua luta Rosier duelo. O menor caiu ao chão como ele mesmo observou. "Quem tirou isso?" ele sussurrou. "Quem poderia ter sido suficientemente perto para ter isso?"

Ele entendeu, em parte, quando seus olhos caíram sobre o título e a assinatura.

HERÓI DO MENINO DERROTA Comensal da Morte

Por: Rita Skeeter

Harry gemeu e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. "Oh, não."

"Oh, sim," disse Snape, que soa muito parecido com Draco quando ele trouxe Harry Firebolt dele. "Essa história entra em detalhes imenso." Ele moveu ao redor da cama, e apontou um dedo para baixo no meio da coluna abaixo da foto. Relutantemente, Harry pegou os óculos da mesa próxima, caiu sobre eles, e depois estudou a escrita.

... Quando os aurores chegaram, encontraram a maldição Ill Wind, usada com grande efeito pelo misterioso Comensal da Morte na multidão Copa do Mundo, já se dissipou.

"Não sabemos quem fez isso, exatamente," disse Kingsley Shacklebolt, um auror sênior para o Ministério. "Mas sabemos que todos os traços da maldição tinha sido banida quando chegamos. Alguém usou uma Finite Incantatem provavelmente, mas ele teria que ter sido de imenso poder."

Há especulações entre alguns dos aurores que o rodízio de que a magia também foi Harry Potter, o menino que lutou contra a Comensal da Morte na colina.

"Quero dizer, não faria sentido", disse o auror que deu seu nome apenas como Tonks. "Menino imensamente poderoso aparece, duelos imensamente poderosa Comensal da Morte e, em seguida faz imensamente poderosa Comensal da Morte a fugir. Parece-me que ele tinha a magia para fazer o feitiço fazer o que ele queria fazer, também."

Fontes que não podemos revelar confirmar que a maldição Ill Wind, de fato, parecem se dissipar durante a batalha de Harry Potter com a Comensal da Morte.

Harry suspirou e largou o jornal, embora ele quis saber sobre aquele último parágrafo. A maioria das pessoas sob o efeito da maldição Vento Ill teria sido tão confuso e borrado nos seus pensamentos pela emoção que não poderia ter dito ao certo quando a magia acabou. "E eu supor que a maioria do mundo bruxo já viu isso agora?"

Snape acenou com a cabeça, sua boca fina. "Ela também repete a informação de que ela usou em outras histórias a partir dos últimos anos, fato por exemplo, o que você é um ofidioglota. Existem muitas pessoas agora sabem que este fato como certo, ou acha que eles fazem, e muitos outros quem tenha sido lembrado. " Tirou uma carta amassada do bolso e estendeu-o para Harry.

Harry leu e suspirou. "E então eu tenho que registrar, já que todo mundo e sua irmã sabe que eu sou um ofidioglota, ele murmurou.

Snape acenou com a cabeça novamente. "Com sorte, será nada mais do que assinar um formulário confirmando que você tem o dom. Contudo, eu preferiria passar agora, antes que possa haver qualquer confusão sobre um" herói menino "e um bruxo das Trevas não cumprir este édito Ministério. "

Harry assentiu com a cabeça de volta para ele, então percebeu com o choque que ele tinha esquecido completamente de perguntar sobre Connor e os Weasley e Tiago. Snape tinha batido com tanta força com a poção e do jornal que era compreensível, mas ele ainda sentia um pouco de culpa que ele pediu: "Senhor? Será que toda a gente chegar em casa seguro?"

"Houve algumas baixas a partir de pisoteio da multidão," Snape disse calmamente. "Ninguém sabe quem você estava entre eles."

Mesmo sabendo que Snape provavelmente formulada dessa maneira para diminuir sua culpa, Harry ainda estremeceu. Se ele não tivesse mostrado fora de duelo Rosier, então ele provavelmente poderia ter dissipado as Ill Wind maldição antes que ela matou alguém, e há certamente não teria sido estúpida história de Skeeter no Profeta. Ele abaixou a cabeça.

"Harry".

Ele começou. Por alguma razão, ele tinha certeza que Snape deixou a sala. Você realmente precisa parar de fazer isso, ele lembrou a si mesmo, e olhou para seu tutor. "Sim?"

"Não foi culpa sua", disse Snape, enunciando cada palavra do jeito que ele iria instruções em sala de aula de Poções. "Você não pode salvar a todos. Você não é o sacrifício para todos. Lembre-se disso."

Ele segurou os olhos de Harry até que ele concordou, então varrida da sala, chamando por cima do ombro, "Prepare-se para o Ministério, e certifique-se que você come o pequeno-almoço. Vou saber se você não tem."

Harry saiu da cama, esticando os braços. Ele parou quando sentiu uma restrição breve em seus movimentos, e golpeou no seu cabelo, perguntando se outro erro foi na mesma.

Ele não encontrou nada, porém, e depois de um momento a sensação desapareceu. Harry deu de ombros. Provavelmente de dormir muito bem enrolada nos lençóis. 

Harry preso perto de Snape. Ele sabia que era ridículo, mas ele nunca tinha estado em um lugar tão barulhento quanto essa parte de Londres, e foi subjugando. Beco Diagonal foi muito mais silencioso. Aqui, parece haver pessoas absolutamente todos os lugares, inclusive nos cantos onde os olhos não esperava encontrá-los, e muitos deles estavam gritando e rindo e cruzando as ruas e atirar coisas uns aos outros ou sobre os seus ombros, como se tivessem nenhum cuidado no mundo. Era um dia ensolarado apartamento, talvez a última de agosto, e, obviamente, tinham a intenção de apreciá-la tanto quanto possível. Harry podia perceber que a distância de um artigo de jornal ou um livro.

Mas, ele se perguntava, vacilar como uma garrafa voou sobre a cabeça, eles têm que ser tão entusiasmado com ele?

"Aqui estamos."

Harry piscou. Ele estava andando com a cabeça abaixada para o passado poucos minutos, e não tinha percebido quando se transformou em uma rua que foi um pouco mais silencioso, embora muito mais sujo que o normal. Eles passaram por um muro que alguém tinha feito um projeto cuidadoso, em espiral em verde e vermelho, e alguém tinha desenhado uma mão azul riscado por ele. All Hail the mão, disse uma outra linha de letras azuis abaixo disso.

Harry estremeceu. Isso era tão estranho e perigoso um lugar como a Floresta Proibida, em sua própria maneira. Pelo menos ele sabia que podia usar a magia para salvar a sua vida se ele encontrou uma criatura hostil na floresta. Ele não tinha certeza de que remédio seria melhor para os trouxas, e ele foi proibido de usar magia em frente a eles de qualquer maneira.

Snape entrou um homem alto, mas não casa muito grande, puxando Harry com ele. Na frente deles pendia um dispositivo que Harry reconheceu vagamente de um dos livros ilustrados trouxas sua mãe tinha às vezes, deixa Connor ler. Foi um telefone. Snape estendeu a mão e, com um olhar de desagrado, perfurou cinco botões, em uma seqüência muito rápida para Harry fazer para fora. Ele resolveu começar Snape para dizer a ele mais tarde.

"Bem-vindo ao Ministério da Magia. Favor indicar o seu nome e de negócios."

Harry apertou os olhos. Ele poderia apenas fazer o traço cintilante do feitiço que conduzia a voz da bruxa de acolhimento através de um ponto no ar. Ele mergulhou passado o telefone e no solo. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ah, então o Ministério está realmente abaixo da superfície?

"Severus Snape e Harry Potter," disse Snape bruscamente, mas claramente, a aversão a esta farsa ridícula estampado em seu rosto. "Aqui se registrar Harry Potter como um ofidioglota."

Houve um som suave zumbido, e dois emblemas de prata caiu na mão de Snape. Ele ordenados por eles, encontraram Harry, e entregou a ele, deposita suas próprias vestes. Harry seguiu o exemplo.

A caixa de telefone deu uma guinada e começou a descer, Harry surpreendente, mas não tanto como ele teria se não tivesse discernido que os gabinetes estavam no subsolo. A viagem não foi longa, e uma vez que Snape era, obviamente, a ferver sob a superfície, Harry decidiu que ele não diria nada. A primeira pessoa a falar com Snape ia receber uma avalanche de vitríolo, por mais cuidadosamente escondidos.

A porta da caixa de telefone aberto, e Harry piscou. A sala foi além de enorme, e inundado de luz. Havia lareiras mais de uma pessoa poderia precisar ao longo das duas paredes, o teto foi, por algum motivo, azul, com os símbolos de ouro. Harry fez uma careta para ele. Ele não achava que ele podia se lembrar de qualquer família de sangue puro que utilizou essas duas cores, em combinação brilhante e vistoso tal, e agora ele podia ver o porquê.

"Desta forma, Harry."

Snape caminhou com determinação até o meio da sala, deixando Harry a seguir. Ele fez, mas parou quando viu a fonte à frente deles.

Ele era feito de ouro. Esse foi o primeiro problema, Harry viu nenhuma razão para usar tanto ouro em qualquer coisa, e por isso só lhe pareceu ostensiva. O segundo problema foi as estátuas que o compõem. Um mago, uma bruxa, um duende (obviamente um do sul, e não um norte), um elfo doméstico, e um centauro permaneceu naquele que foi provavelmente quis ser uma fraterna camaradagem ou pose. Harry viu que a maioria foi a maneira que o elfo doméstico dos duendes, e centauro olhou para o homem, como se prestes a desmoronar e bajular a seus pés.

Ele respirou profundamente, relaxando sua visão física, e, em seguida, cambaleou para trás e colocou a mão sobre os olhos. O quarto era queima como o sol. Havia pelo menos três redes conectadas à fonte, tão brilhante que Harry sabia que eles devem ser poderosos. Ele tinha que escolher seu caminho com cuidado entre as radiâncias, mas ele achou que fez um web azul, uma de ouro, e um que era ou também de ouro ou um laranja pálido, como o céu ao amanhecer.

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry voltou a si, e até conseguiu afastar a tempo de evitar a mão estendida de Snape. Ele acenou para ele. "Estou bem", ele sussurrou, e apontou para a fonte. "Eu só não gosto muito disso."

"A Fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos, ele é chamado." Snape disse com um sorriso de escárnio, mas Harry pensou que era automático. Ele estava olhando atentamente para Harry agora, como se tentasse decidir se ele precisava ser levado de volta para fora do Ministério.

Harry sufocou o riso amargo que queria sair da garganta. "Sim, acho que teria que ser".

Ele deu uma olhada na fonte final, depois sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu até a sala de Snape. Deixou a visão do slide teias de novo. Ele não podia fazer nada sobre eles agora, e sem dúvida, o Ministério tinha alarmes de algum tipo de espera para ativar ele deveria tocar as teias ou recorrer a qualquer tipo de magia poderosa o suficiente para quebrá-las. Depois que ele libertou os dementadores, eles teriam sido louco não.

O quarto terminou com um par de portas de ouro, na frente da qual havia um assistente de olhar entediado, por trás de um pequeno stand. Ele acenou para eles, e acendeu um sorriso que não parecia natural em seu rosto. "Saudações e boas-vindas para o Ministério da Magia! Meu nome é Eric. Deixe-me registrar suas varinhas para você." Ele segurou a mão sobre o suporte.

Snape, embora relutante, entregou a sua própria varinha. Harry assistiu e praticado sorrisos e perdeu vozes em sua cabeça, de modo que ele iria olhar mais inocente quando Eric virou ansiosamente para ele.

"Eu, hum, não trouxe a minha varinha mágica", disse Harry.

Ele ouviu chiado de Snape. "O quê?"

"Bem, nós mudamos tão rápido esta manhã, eu esqueci," Harry disse a ele. E era verdade. Muitas vezes ele não usou a varinha de cipreste mais, embora a maior parte do tempo ele ainda levava. Foi atualmente situada em uma gaveta da mesa ao lado de sua cama. Ele deu de ombros para o guarda. "Sinto muito. Posso visitar o Ministério?"

Eric riu. "Claro, meu filho. Lembre-se de levar seu bastão com você!" Ele sacudiu o dedo para Harry. "Little assistentes como você vai ser pego de outra maneira!"

"Sim, senhor", disse Harry, ao mesmo tempo se perguntando por que o Ministério tinha contratado alguém que iria dizer algo assim de manhã após um ataque dos Comensais da Morte. "Obrigado, senhor." Ele acenou para Eric, e deixar Snape escoltá-lo através das portas, ignorando o silvo de seu mentor, de "Nós vamos discutir isso mais tarde." A parte importante desse período foi o "mais tarde".

Eric chamado depois dele. "Oh, Senhor! Eu me esqueci de dizer onde você está indo."

Snape se virou com raiva mal controlada. "Eu assumi", disse ele, "como alguém, que irá para o segundo andar, porque é aí que o Departamento de Polícia mágico esta."

Eric de repente pareceu encolher. "Um". Ele olhou para suas mãos por um segundo, depois sacudiu a cabeça. "Não", disse ele, e deixou escapar as seguintes palavras tão rápido que Harry quase não conseguia fazê-los fora. "Quarto andar, senhor."

Harry sentiu o momento em que Snape foi absolutamente imóvel. Nem mesmo a mão no ombro de Harry pressionado. Ele simplesmente estava lá, e depois sussurrou: "O quê?"

"Sim, senhor", disse Eric, refugiando-se em murmúrio. "Eu pensei que era incomum, mas eles disseram, eles disseram que era oficial, e eu disse é claro que eu diria como os visitantes, como o senhor, senhor, e eles disseram que fazia sentido, e em um nível que eu tenho que concordar , porque é claro que não queremos bruxos das trevas correndo e usando seus poderes, não que isso significa que esse menino é um mago das Trevas, é claro, eu vi a história do Profeta, eu acho que ele fez alguma boa noite passada, eu pensar "

"Vamos, Harry," disse Snape, sua voz clara como um diamante. "Estamos indo para o quarto andar, e do Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas". Sua mão segurou desta vez, como ele quase arrastou Harry junto aos elevadores.

Harry pôs o seu pé e apertou seu ombro, arrastando-o livre do aperto de Snape em um momento. "Por que você está tão zangada? ele perguntou.

Snape se voltou contra ele. "Eles acham que uma criatura mágica", ele assobiou.

"Não," Harry apontou. "Eu não acho que eles fazem, pelo menos não no mesmo nível que eles acham que, digamos, de duendes." Ele colocou de lado os pensamentos da fonte por trás deles, como era apenas fazê-lo com raiva. "Eu acho que esta é uma mensagem de relações públicas. Querem que todos os outros a pensem que um ofidioglota é uma espécie de criatura mágica perigosa, só será tolerada se registrada". Sua mente já estava acelerando frente, virando as implicações. Ele sabia o que o Ministério queria fazer, mas ele estava indo fazê-lo virar-se contra eles, se pudesse. No mínimo, ele poderia dizer Fawkes sobre isso, embora não pudesse entender o que o Phoenix diria, em resposta, e ele iria espalhar a palavra a outras criaturas mágicas. "Eu não me importo. Estou honrado de estar no mesmo lugar onde fizeram o Remo e Hawthorn e os outros lobisomens de registro, e uma vez que os elfos domésticos e os duendes ouvir sobre isso ..."

Ele olhou para Snape com um sorriso. "Eles poderiam ter sido capaz de fazer nada que iria me ajudar muito no meu trabalho como vates."

Snape, ele viu, não sorria. Snape, ele viu, estava tão longe de sorriso que seu rosto parecia que ele iria amaldiçoar a próxima pessoa a cruzar seu caminho. Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você não vê?" ele sussurrou. "Eles pretendiam me humilhar, sim, uma lembrança do meu 'lugar', mas isso não significa que eu preciso para levá-lo dessa maneira. Podem me insultar só se eu deixá-los".

Snape olhou fixamente para ele. Harry olhou para trás, e até mesmo seus escudos relaxado o suficiente para deixar Snape ler sua mente com Legilimência se quisesse. Ele realmente não era incomodado por isso, não quando seus inimigos tinham acabado de lhe entregou uma arma tão bem.

Snape acenou com a cabeça uma vez, e então disse, enquanto eles se dirigiam para os elevadores novamente: "Agora, você vai me explicar por que você está andando sobre sem sua varinha."

Harry fez uma careta. Sim, se ele não pode atacar um alvo, ele simplesmente vai para outro. 

"Inscreva-se aqui se a informação contida neste formulário é correta."

Harry suspirou e inclinou-se sobre a forma na frente dele, estendendo a mão apertada antes de considerar a informação, principalmente de base: em que dia ele nasceu, os nomes completos de seus pais, o lugar de seu nascimento, e assim por diante . Isso não foi tão difícil como pensava que seria, mas era muito mais chato. Ele teve de assinar e preencher formulários diversos, muitas vezes em triplicata. Ele estava achando difícil de entender Scrimgeour pelo momento. Não só o homem dizer que ele gostava dessas coisas, ele construiu uma reputação de realmente gostar dele. Como ele poderia ter estado a tortura?

Snape estava atrás dele, o braço cruzado sobre o peito. A bruxa alegre jovem atrás da mesa continuou a lançar-lhe olhares que afiou constantemente de nervoso apavorado. Harry entendeu. Snape não precisa dizer nada. Ele poderia intimidar com um brilho único.

Ele completou que se formam e entregou-o sobre a mesa. Enquanto a bruxa considerou, Harry olhou ao redor do escritório. Foi aberto e arejado, ou parecia que forma, com tectos altos e várias mesas e janelas, que mostrou uma visão, impossível mágico do sol subindo através de um céu azul sem nuvens. Harry não tinha certeza de que eles estavam em divisão, tinha visto apenas alguns bruxos e bruxas passando, e não criaturas mágicas. A maioria deles tinha uma pausa, como se perguntando o que Harry estava fazendo lá, ou talvez reconhecendo-o das fotos mais tarde na história de Skeeter, mas todos eles pegou o ritmo do momento em que viu Snape.

A voz quente bruxa trouxe Harry de volta ao presente. "Excelente, querida. Agora, só mais uma forma, e nós vamos fazer." Ela empurrou o último, o papel único e solitário para ele do outro lado da mesa. Harry sentiu seu coração aquecido. Esta foi tedioso e chato e necessário, e após sua realização que o Ministério classificado-o como uma criatura mágica, nada tinha sido divertido. Ele examinou a forma rapidamente. Foi apenas algumas linhas, mas em termos legais, por isso levou um tempo para descobrir o que isso significava.

Sentou-se, cuidadosamente, e colocar a pena para baixo à sua frente, flexionando os dedos. A bruxa olhou para ele e tutted. "Mão ferida, querido? Está tudo bem. Você pode ter um momento para relaxar antes de assinar."

Harry encontrou os olhos dela e disse calmamente: "Eu não estou colocando a minha assinatura para isso."

A boca da bruxa caiu aberto em uma bonita imagem de choque. Ela tinha cabelos escuros e olhos cinzentos que Harry lembrou de Sirius, pelo menos na quantidade de surpresa, eles poderiam segurar. "Oh, mas querida, você deve. Você fez muito bem com todos os outros! Você precisa assinar um presente também. É a etapa final do registro." Ela apontou para a forma e sorriu, como se Harry poderia ter perdido que não havia outros papéis de espera sob um presente.

Harry olhou para ela. "Eu sei disso. Mas essa forma, diz que eu não estou para falar com cobras novamente sem arriscar uma pena jurídica do Ministério. Eu não vou fazer isso. Eu estou perfeitamente disposto para o Ministério para saber que eu ' m um ofidioglota e manter todos os meus formulários no arquivo apenas no caso de um ofidioglota nunca comete um crime "que foi a desculpa oficial para a inscrição a bruxa lhe tinha dado", mas não vou realmente parar de usar o meu dom. Did você faz os lobisomens assinar um formulário para se manter de transformar todos os meses? "

A bruxa soltou um titter nervoso. "Agora, querido, você sabe que não é a mesma coisa. Licantropia é uma doença, e eles não podem deixar de ficar doente." Ela se inclinou confidencialmente. "Eles não são magos normal, de qualquer maneira. Mas você, querida. E você sabe a diferença entre certo e errado, não é? E você quer estar do lado do direito e do direito? Assim, você pode optar por controle de seu talento. Isso é tudo. " Ela bateu um dedo sobre a forma persuasivo.

Harry meia fechou os olhos, e recordou uma das outras formas que ele tinha assinado. "Eu também sou legalmente responsável para ajudar o Ministério se deve precisar de minhas habilidades Parseltongue, não sou?"

"Sim", disse a bruxa, "mas eles significava que eles teriam pergunta sobre eles, querida, não a fim de usá-los"

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para ela. "E se eu poderia ter salvo a vida de alguém por falar língua das cobras, e eu não faço isso por causa das sanções legais, e, em seguida, uma pessoa morre de uma mordida de cobra venenosa? Eu poderia ser acusado de morte dessa pessoa, como homicídio, desde que eu tinha o poder para impedir isso e não fazer nada? "

A bruxa abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Ela começou a folhear através dos formulários de que Harry já havia assinado.

"Eu não iria colocá-lo passar por eles para fazer isso", disse Harry. Sentou-se na sua fúria com um esforço, e manteve a voz fria e cortante. "Eles poderiam, se eu assinei esse formulário. Então, eu não vou." Ele se levantou. "Obrigado por me ajudar a assinar o de outras formas. E sinta-se livre para dizer quem você quiser sobre isso."

"Você não pode fazer isso", disse a bruxa desesperadamente. "Querido, a lei é muito clara, tudo Parselmouths e possuidores de outros talentos das Trevas tem que registrar, e completamente"

"Você pode me parar?" Harry perguntou-lhe baixinho.

A bruxa pegou sua varinha. Harry encontrou os olhos dela, e esperou.

De repente, a bruxa empalideceu, e sua mão tremia quando ela colocou a sua varinha de volta para baixo. "Não faça isso", ela sussurrou. "É terrível, da maneira que você está olhando para mim, como se pode descascar a minha pele e ver todos os segredos na minha cabeça." Ela começou a tremer, e trouxe até suas mãos para cobrir o rosto.

Harry piscou. Talvez ele tivesse olhado mais feroz do que ele esperava. Ele balançou a cabeça, uma vez, e virou as costas para ela, pegando o olhar de Snape. Ele concordou, e eles fizeram para os elevadores.

"Isso nunca deveria ter ido tão longe", sibilou Snape, enquanto esperava uma carona para vir. "Para o proíbo de falar com cobras? É uma loucura."

Harry fechou os olhos, e divirta-se por um instante, imaginando o que Sylarana teria de dizer se ela ainda estava lá e ele tinha tentado a permanecer em silêncio ao seu redor. Esse pensamento ajudou a dissipar um pouco da raiva. Ele abriu os olhos e disse suavemente, "Sim, e repentino, demasiado. Eu acho que estamos indo parar no segundo andar no caminho de saída. Eu gostaria de falar com Rufus Scrimgeour e descobri como ele ficou tão ruim tão rápido. "

Snape disparou-lhe um olhar duro. "Eu pensei que iria voltar para Hogwarts", disse ele. "É perigoso estar fora das enfermarias por muito tempo, Harry."

"Eu sei", disse Harry, com um suspiro. "Mas eu acho que eu preciso saber. Ele não me avisou. Ou ele sabia e precisamos renegociar os termos da nossa aliança, ou ele não sabia, e isso significa que as coisas aconteceram com velocidade suspeitos. Porquê? Por eles de repente acho que eles precisavam temer Parselmouths, de todas as pessoas, ou bruxos das trevas que não foram registrados antes? " Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eles sempre temeram os mais poderosos do que eles," sussurrou Snape. "Há momentos em que eu possa compreender o pensamento do Lorde das Trevas."

Harry suprimiu um estremecimento. O comentário levou-o ao riso Rosier a noite passada, e sua afirmação de que Harry poderia se tornar um Senhor do Escuro, mesmo se ele matou Voldemort. E houve momentos em que Harry usou magia negra, ou estava no meio dela e, certamente, sentiu a tentação de ir mais longe. Ele pensou em Noite de Walpurgis, e como ele tinha dançado lá. Esse era o tipo de festa o Ministério gostaria de controlar e eliminar qualquer dúvida.

Mas contra o que foi o conjunto de palavras que Scrimgeour já havia falado, com toda a paixão de verdadeira convicção. Não era justo para os poderosos para dominar o mundo e os assistentes do poder ordinário ter nenhum recurso. Ao manter o Ministério neutro, lugar aberto brigas que não poderia controlar Senhor, ele esperava dar às pessoas a chance.

Harry fez um pequeno som em sua garganta e balançou a cabeça. Apenas outro caminho espinhoso para dançar para baixo.

O elevador chegou, então, e Harry entrou em seu interior, seguido de perto por Snape. Harry se concentrou. Ele teria que vir para cima com as palavras certas para convencer Scrimgeour ele não era apenas mais um Senhor venha a se intrometer no Ministério. Às vezes, o poder era um fardo, tanto quanto era a liberdade.  
>O Instituto Auror Harry conjunto na borda. Ele podia sentir enfermarias ele não podia ver tranquilamente zumbido afastado no fundo. Ele viu as cabeças virando-se para segui-lo como Snape escoltado mesas-lhe passado aurores indivíduo, não necessariamente porque eles poderiam sentir a sua magia, mas devido à própria natureza desconfiada sua formação parecia dar-lhes. Ele podia sentir a tensão e a infelicidade e responsabilidade, sombria fria por trás de muitos dos rostos ao seu redor, no entanto, que poderia ter sido causado pelo menos parcialmente por ter que lidar com a papelada.<p>

Eles encontraram um assistente fora do escritório de Scrimgeour, mas por algum motivo, no instante em que viu Harry, ele arregalou os olhos e acenou para a porta atrás dele. "Vá para a direita em diante," ele disse. "Ele está esperando por você. Ele me disse que eu iria reconhecê-lo à vista, e devo dizer, ele estava certo." Ele começou a sorrir, um sorriso que não vacilou, mesmo quando Snape olhou para ele.

Harry balançou a cabeça em confusão e fez o seu caminho no escritório de Scrimgeour. Como tinha Scrimgeour realmente sabia que Harry iria querer visitá-lo? E por que ele teria falado com outras pessoas sobre ele?

O escritório foi menor do que Harry poderia ter pensado que seria o chefe do Serviço de Aurores, mas que poderia ter sido um efeito das inúmeras fotografias nas paredes. Harry olhou em volta, um pouco atordoado. Ele vislumbres de casas, pessoas, árvores, ruas, um mapa do que parecia ser o Ministério, algumas fotos de Hogwarts, cenas que pareciam prisões, o rosto suave e pateta do Ministro Fudge, e tantos outros que realmente veja.

"Harry. Entre."

Harry se virou. No centro de todas as fotos foi uma mesa e duas mesas, realmente, um diante do outro. Scrimgeour sentou-se atrás do primeiro, os olhos amarelos calma e directa. Atrás do outro, a coçar freneticamente uma folha de pergaminho que parecia mais do que ele era alto, era Percy Weasley.

Harry encarou Scrimgeour. O auror ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez um gesto impressionante vez em Percy. "Ah sim, esqueci que você já conhece o Sr. Weasley. Você estava na mesma escola, afinal de contas, embora não na mesma casa. Este é mais um re-conhecimento de uma reintrodução, não é?"

"Sim", Harry murmurou, ainda mais confuso. Ele pensou Percy estava trabalhando em um departamento que verificada a espessura do fundo do caldeirão, não para o Chefe dos Aurores. Percy levantou a cabeça, deu a Harry um olhar único, eloqüente, perseguidos, e depois voltou à sua folha de pergaminho.

"Sr. Weasley está me ajudando com um caso que eu estou trabalhando", disse Scrimgeour expansiva. "Perfeito para alguém de seu talento." Ele deu uma piscada Harry lento.

Harry balançou a cabeça um pouco, mas senti um sorriso puxando os cantos da boca. Ele advertiu sobre Scrimgeour Percy entrar no Ministério como um espião para Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix. Ele achava que os Aurores simplesmente manter um olho nele, mas parecia que Scrimgeour eram mais diretas do que isso.

"Você está aqui para me ver sobre o novo edital, eu suponho?" Scrimgeour passou, sem esforço da direcção da conversa. "Sim. coisa muito desagradável. Eles só caiu as formas em minha mesa esta manhã." Ele pegou o mais próximo maço de papéis e sacudiu-los. "Assim como vamos pegar toda feiticeira das Trevas que faz um feitiço de amor menores e não quer se registrar que ela faz deles, peço-vos?"

"Eu estava esperando que você poderia me dizer por que foi aprovada com eficiência essa", disse Harry, decidido a tomar o seu taco de Scrimgeour. O auror, obviamente, não se importava de ouvir Percy-los, por isso Harry não iria também. "Ele realmente parece ter sido apressada pela Corte Suprema. E por que a necessidade ofidioglota fazer o cadastro no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas?" Ele fez questão de injetar uma quantidade moderada de indignação em sua voz. Ninguém disse que ele não poderia ficar zangado com isso na frente das pessoas certas.

Ele viu que ele tinha assustado Scrimgeour. O auror sentou-se e se inclinou para frente. "Está registrado lá?" ele perguntou.

Harry assentiu. "Eu acredito que ninguém mais é?"

Scrimgeour fechou os olhos. "Dificilmente importa se eles foram", ele murmurou. "Alguém poderia sempre dizer que é só porque não existem outras Parselmouths na Grã-Bretanha."

"Ou, pelo menos, nenhum tolo o bastante para entrar e registrar", disse Snape asperamente, incapaz de calar por mais tempo.

"Eu não concluir o registro", disse Harry, decidindo que era importante ser honesto. Sua aliança com Scrimgeour foi baseada em uma troca de informações, e antes de mais nada, Scrimgeour foi auror, obrigado a cumprir a lei dos bruxos. Se Harry não lhe dar algum espaço de manobra entre as linhas, então ele pode ter outra escolha senão prender Harry para quebrar a lei em algum momento. "Eu não assinar o formulário, que disse que eu entendi que seria submetido a todas as sanções adequadas se eu falasse com cobras."

Scrimgeour olhos se abriram. Harry olhou com fascínio. Ele tinha visto essa transformação só uma vez antes, a primeira vez que ele conheceu Scrimgeour. O homem tende a ser destacado e divertido o resto do tempo, mas aqui, aqui era a intensidade que revelou quando ele estava dizendo a Harry que ele acreditava que o ministério foi e poderia ser.  
>"Isso," disse Scrimgeour, com sua voz clara e tranquila ", não fazia parte de qualquer outro registo."<p>

Harry cerrou os punhos. "Então, uma bruxa das Trevas que faz feitiços de amor não tem que parar de fazê-los?" ele perguntou.

Scrimgeour balançou a cabeça. "Como poderíamos deixar que, quando poções do amor são legais para vender? Não, ela concordaria se registrar que ela fez e onde ela morava e assim por diante, de modo que se um crime envolvendo magias de amor aconteceu, nós teríamos uma lista acessível dos suspeitos, desculpe-me, pessoas que nos ajudam com nossas investigações. " Ele fixa os olhos em Harry novamente. "Mas não é isso. Eu não sabia que eles iriam dizer que você não poderia usar seu talento em tudo."

Harry ficou quieto, pensando. Se não fosse a data da carta de Umbridge, ele teria pensado que a inscrição foi alvejado com ele por causa de suas façanhas na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, mas ela tinha escrito a letra antes que isso acontecesse.

Isso não significa que o registro não era dirigida a você, uma voz suave lhe disse que não, Regulus, de quem ele não tinha ouvido esta manhã, mas a parte mais Sonserina de seu cérebro. Ele ainda poderia ser. No mínimo, a idéia de que eles não querem que você falar língua das cobras, enquanto eles estão apenas mantendo um olho em outros talentos das Trevas, sugere ele.

Mas por quê? Parseltongue tinha sido considerado Dark desde dia Slytherin, pelo que Harry entendeu, por causa do que acabou acontecendo com ele, mas não foi um presente tão poderosa que o Ministério iria agir para impedir que alguém a usá-lo. Não era como se Harry pudesse comandar exércitos de cobras para atacar ninguém.

A voz tinha uma resposta para isso também.É o poder que eles querem controlar. Os rumores tiveram meses para construir, agora, e quantas pessoas poderiam ter sentido a explosão de magia que alertou os Comensais da Morte, onde Lux Aeterna foi? Eles estão ficando nervosos. Se você pode ser visto como vindo em público e cooperando com o ministério, eles podem olhar como se você em uma trela, e não como se você está definindo-se como um senhor independente.

Harry curvou os lábios em um engarrafamento em silêncio. Ele não acha que deve governar magos poderosos sobre os menos fortes, não, mas ele se opôs ao pensamento dos menos poderosos controlando ele. Ele era uma arma e um sacrifício, mas que ele escolheu para defender e onde se sacrificar. O Ministério ainda não tinha feito ele a gentileza de se aproximar abertamente. Já Harry estava lamentando que ele tinha entrado e pareciam obedecer a lei.

Mas o que mais ele poderia ter feito? Ele estava mal preparado para assumir a totalidade do Ministério por ele mesmo.

Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar de Scrimgeour novamente. "Eu posso usá-lo", disse ele, "se apenas para salvar a vida das pessoas."

"E eu posso te prender", disse Scrimgeour, com tanto cuidado, "se apenas para agradar os olhos das pessoas."

Harry assentiu com a cabeça bruscamente, compreensão. Havia coisas Scrimgeour não podia fazer e as regras que ele não iria quebrar, mas ele pode ser capaz de facilitar o processo de prisão ou multa de Harry deveria chegar a esse ponto. Pelo menos os dois se entenderam, agora.

Ele parecia uma vez em Percy Weasley, mas Scrimgeour não forneceu nenhuma explicação espontânea de que ele estava fazendo lá, então Harry deu de ombros fora. "Eu te vejo mais tarde, Auror Scrimgeour," ele disse.

"E eu vou te ver mais tarde, Mr. Potter," disse Scrimgeour, igualmente formal. "É que, não tenho nenhuma dúvida."

Harry deu um sorriso sem humor e saiu do escritório. Como Snape disse, eles realmente devem ficar atrás enfermarias de Hogwarts.

Sua mente estava girando, porém, estendendo, recolhendo tópicos e ver quais conexões ele poderia trança fora deles, quais beneficiariam tanto a ele e seus aliados.  
>Snape seguiu tranquilamente na esteira de Harry. Parecia que ele não teria para hexadecimal pessoas, afinal, nem falar com o seu pupilo sobre as possíveis implicações de uma lei que proibia apenas Parselmouths, efetivamente, apenas um assistente na Grã-Bretanha de usar seus talentos das Trevas.<p>

Harry tinha descoberto isso por si mesmo. Snape, graças à poção que ele tinha dado a Harry, esta manhã, pude sentir sua mente corridas, recolhendo e classificando as implicações, rejeitando algumas e abraçando os outros, embora não pudesse ler o conteúdo destes pensamentos.

Snape tinha fabricado a poção na noite passada, primeiro de uma série de soluções paliativas para a natureza auto-sacrifício de Harry, que tinha a intenção de tornar permanente. Ele tinha despertado Harry, sim, mas também deu Snape um link passivo para ele, uma que iria avisá-lo quando Harry estava em perigo, diga-lhe onde ele estava se Snape concentrado, e deixá-lo sentir o estado geral da mente de Harry e emoções . Não colocaria todas as barreiras sobre ele. Harry ainda podia ir onde quisesse e fazer o que quisesse, que ele inevitavelmente iria de qualquer maneira. Mas Snape poderia pelo menos se no seu ombro direito, caso se torne necessário.  
>Assistindo seu passo ala na frente dele, Snape pensou que talvez não seja tão necessário como ele acreditava.<br>Ele está abrindo os olhos. Ele vê muito mais do mundo ao seu redor do que ele fez quando ele veio pela primeira vez a Hogwarts.  
>Agora, se eu posso levá-lo a ver-se, também, que pode ser capaz de conquistar vitórias verdade.<br>Snape sorriu, e senti a agitação das ambições de longo escondido revivendo nele novamente, para incubação como dragões.  
>Isto não é sobre a vitória apenas sobre James ou Grifinória mais, se ele nunca foi. Trata-se vencedora, em geral, e ganhar o futuro.<p> 


	9. Capítulo Sete: Quem fala para Legião?

Obrigado pelas opiniões ontem!

Em outras notícias, a história adquiriu pelo menos um novo capítulo, por causa da torção no final deste capítulo. Droga.

Capítulo Sete: Quem fala para Legião?

"Eu prometo a você, Harry, eu não tinha nada a ver com isso."

Harry olhou de soslaio para Albus, que escondeu o seu suspiro abafado e sua tentação instintiva de ler a mente do rapaz. Eles estavam em seu gabinete para últimos dez minutos, e parecia que não importa o quanto ele negou ter nada a ver com novos editais de Fudge, Harry não iria acreditar nele. Ele continuou tentando novas formas de questionamento e sutil, como se ele acreditava que iria puxar a verdade de Alvo no último.

Enquanto Albus esperava para o próximo, ele estudou o que havia feito o verão do menino. Harry tinha crescido um pouco mais alto. Essa foi a mais óbvia e banal das mudanças, no entanto. Seus olhos estavam mais estáveis, mais diretos, e ele se portava como se ele pudesse ter algum propósito na vida fora de ficar nas sombras. Alvo já havia concluído que o seu primeiro plano para lidar com o menino não iria funcionar. Ele teria que tentarem outros.

Pelo menos Severo tinha concordado em deixá-los a enfrentar sozinho. Não era isso. Harry tinha um frágil confiança em Alvo, quando Severus tinha nada, mais.

E quem é a culpa?

Alvo estremeceu. Ele se acostumou a viver com aquela voz durante o verão, mas ele não gostou. Ele perguntou-lhe perguntas cujas respostas inúteis que já sabia, e levou-o a pensar lamenta que ele tinha há muito tempo deixado de lado. Ele não tinha tempo para pensar nelas. Merlin sabia que seus dias já estavam cheias do aqui e agora as consequências de suas ações.

Harry parecia ter decidido a abordagem direta foi o melhor depois de tudo. "Mas você é o Bruxo Chefe da Suprema Corte", disse ele. "Fudge não poderia ter passado este édito contra bruxos das trevas sem a sua ajuda."

Alvo suspirou. "Ele podia e fez, Harry", disse ele, e pegou o livro que tinha sido descansando em um canto de sua mesa, com um galpão de penas de Fawkes, que serve como um marcador. Ele entregou a Harry e esperou em silêncio enquanto o garoto ler, enquanto olhando para o poleiro antigo do outro lado da sala. Faltou Fawkes. Ele desejava que o Phoenix ia visitá-lo pelo menos por algum tempo, mas que parecia contra qualquer decisão quanto à fidelidade que Fawkes tinha feito.

Harry olhou para cima, seu rosto pálido. "Ele pensa que estamos em guerra?" ele resmungou.

Alvo assentiu. "Sim." O Bruxo Chefe da Suprema Corte podem ser deslocadas ou retiradas em tempos de guerra, quando o ministro deve fazer uma decisão com a ajuda dos seus leais apoiadores ", e que está citando de memória, Harry. Eu devo admitir, há são momentos em que é uma precaução sensata. A lei surgiu durante a Guerra com Grindelwald, quando o Warlock Chefe da Suprema Corte acabou por ter sido um dos Lightning do Lorde das Trevas Guarda. " Albus fez uma careta. O julgamento de Beowulf Guile não era que ele gostava de lembrar. "Mas desta vez, Fudge tem recebido relatórios de atividade das Trevas que eu acho que são exagerados e se multiplicaram além de toda a contagem. Ele não alegou que Voldemort voltou, ainda não. Isso exigiria um reconhecimento oficial de um Senhor do Escuro, e, portanto, uma inimigo, pelo Ministério. Mas ele pode pensar outra Dark Lord está em ascensão, e isso significa que ele pode convencer uma boa parte da Corte Suprema para obedecê-lo. " Alvo suspirou. "Ele nem sequer tentou me mostrar a prova disso. Ele simplesmente ignorada mim. Eu acho que ele sabe que não conseguia me convencer."

Harry balançou a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos se estreitaram. "Isso significa que ele poderia passar outras leis", disse ele. "Não é?"

"Sim", disse Albus, e esperou. O garoto, obviamente, tinha outras perguntas para perguntar a ele.

Harry fechou os olhos e sentou-se muito quieto por um momento. Alvo sentiu o brilho da magia de escalada em torno dele, inebriante e puxando-ou pelo menos teria sido se ele não foi defendido por seu próprio poder, idade estabelecida. mágica de Harry não tinha fortalecido, mas parecia ter aprofundado, como se estivesse aprendendo melhor controle. Alvo sinceramente esperava isso, tanto para bem do menino e para o bem do mundo bruxo.

"Eles poderiam prejudicar os meus aliados", Harry sussurrou.

As sobrancelhas Alvo rosa. "É claro que os decretos anti lobisomem já feriu Remus", começou ele.

Harry abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Não só os aliados, senhor. Os aliados que você prometeu que não iria interferir, ex-Comensais da Morte e bruxos das trevas." Ele flexionou um lado, como se já prevendo que isso prejudicaria a partir das cartas que ele tinha para escrever. "Tenho de avisá-los."

Alvo verificou o seu desejo de dizer alguma coisa. Harry estava previsto para algumas más experiências com os ex-Comensais da Morte e os bruxos das trevas, ele suspeitou. Ele desejou que ele pudesse dizer algo para aliviar a Harry para a experiência, mas o rapaz não iria acreditar nele mesmo assim. Ele tinha uma enorme capacidade de perdoar e esquecer.

Muito grande, Albus pensou. Nós o treinamos muito bem, Lily e eu.

Ele começou no instante seguinte, e baniu os pensamentos novamente. Ele simplesmente não tinha tempo para arrependimentos.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça dele e se levantou. "Obrigado, senhor, por me deixar saber que a Grã-Bretanha mágica é, essencialmente, sob a lei marcial no momento", ele murmurou, e então se virou e caminhou da sala.  
>Alvo suspirou e virou-se para mais uma das suas tarefas, não deixar que sua mente permanecer por muito tempo em Harry. O menino foi talvez o mago mais essencial no mundo no momento, superando até mesmo seu irmão, cuja formação era, por todas as contas, indo bem. Mas havia problemas Albus teve que se contentar que nada tinham a ver com ele, e que poderia, ainda assim, não ter nada a ver com ele.<p>

Ele pegou três cartas, uma de França, um da Bulgária, e um de Godric's Hollow, e sentou-se a considerar a melhor forma de responder a elas.  
>Harry sussurrou a senha para he'd porta Snape teve de pedir ao seu mentor para mudá-lo várias vezes antes de encontrar um que não se referia a um dos membros da família de Harry, de forma pouco lisonjeira e abri-la, mesmo a tempo de encontrar Snape receber um berrador. O Mestre de Poções estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, marcando ensaios e olhando profundamente impressionado, enquanto que o envelope vermelho pairou sobre a sua mesa e gritou com ele.<p>

"E eu pensei que era meu decreto mãe em primeiro, e agora eu descobrir que é seu! VOCÊ sabe o quanto eu queria ver o Harry novamente, antes das aulas começarem? E o quanto ele queria me ver? Que direito VOCÊ tem que dizer a ele que não posso receber visitas? Ele salvou todos, de um Comensal da Morte! não é o suficiente para ganhar SUA aprovação?"

Harry cobriu o rosto com uma mão. Ele supunha que ele tinha sido tolice pensar que uma semana de calma de cartas de Draco significava que não haveria resposta mais explosiva, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O Uivador caiu para a mesa de Snape. Snape terminou de escrever a linha que ele começou, então, sacou sua varinha, murmurou, "Incêndio", e queimou o envelope a uma batata frita antes que ele olhou para cima.

"Harry", disse uniformemente. "Espero que sua reunião com Alvo tenha ocorrido bem."

Harry revirou os olhos. Ele insistiu em ir sozinho para falar com Dumbledore, e ele ainda tinha levado quase uma semana para tirar esse acordo de Snape. Agora ele tinha que ficar lá enquanto Snape usou Legilimência gentil com ele para descobrir se o diretor tinha deixado outra web em sua mente. Seu mentor sentou-se antes, com um aceno de cabeça, e disse: "Sua mente está clara. Agora. Devo perguntar novamente se estiver certo sobre essa expedição."

Harry cruzou os braços. "A menos que você me quer para não ter os livros e os caldeirões e as vestes que eu preciso para o termo novo, então sim."

"Eu poderia firecall1 um conhecido meu, que muitas vezes nas lojas no Beco Diagonal, e ter-lhe recuperar seus pertences novo para você", disse Snape, uma oferta que ele havia feito antes.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Seu verão no Lux Aeterna tinham pelo menos viciado ele uma coisa, ele pensou: a sensação de espaço aberto à sua frente e o céu acima de sua cabeça. Não tinha sido mal durante as primeiras semanas de agosto, já que ele poderia ir para fora, enquanto ele não ir muito longe do castelo, mas para a semana passada, Snape manteve atrás do enfermarias. Os estudantes chegaram amanhã, e ele não teria muita desculpa para sair novamente, a menos que ele saiu voando ou a Hogsmeade, e Harry não estava certo de que Snape seria permitir que, quer. "Eu quero ir para o Beco Diagonal mim mesmo."

Snape suspirou. "Muito bem". Ele se levantou, lançou um feitiço convocatório na sua capa, e deu a Harry um olhar crítico. "Nós chegaremos lá em breve", disse ele. "Ainda não é meio-dia. Você não precisa ser tão impaciente."

Harry piscou. Ele tinha os braços cruzados, mas ele não estava tocando em um pé, ou suspirar, ou olhar para o relógio. Ele não tinha pensado que ele parecia tão impaciente. "O quê?"

Snape estreitou os olhos, como se surpreender com algo, e gesticulou. "Precede-me para o Flu, por favor, Sr. Potter."

Harry revirou os olhos. Seu sobrenome é geralmente significava que ele tinha feito algo errado, mas neste caso, ele não tinha idéia do que poderia ser. Ele fez uma pausa para pegar sua própria capa de seu quarto. Com alguma sorte, se alguém o reconheceu Skeeter de artigos de jornal, ele poderia usar a capa para proteger o rosto.  
>Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou para fora confortavelmente. Eles chegaram por meio de Flu no Caldeirão Furado, e de lá, Snape tinha o guiou de volta para o Beco Diagonal. A visão em torno dele era exatamente o que Harry queria. O ar fresco, céu azul, o suposto dia Snape o tinha levado a Londres, não tinha sido o último dia ensolarado de agosto, depois de todas as pessoas em movimento em torno dele que não estavam torcendo histericamente ou correr de medo. Ele podia sentir uma agitação ele mal tinha conhecimento estava lá morrendo em seu estômago.<p>

"Vamos, Harry. James disse que tinha criado uma conta separada para que no Gringotes, eu levá-la?"

Harry assentiu. Snape diria nada sobre o resto do conteúdo da carta, se ele não diria nada, que ele supunha. O resto da carta de Tiago havia alertado contra Snape tentando tocar o dinheiro na conta de Harry. Harry estremeceu com a própria memória. Às vezes, o pai lembrou de nada mais do que um Draco mais imaturo fazer comentários sobre o pouco dinheiro que tinha Weasleys.

"Desta maneira," disse Snape, Harry e guiada pelo beco.

Eles receberam alguns olhares enquanto caminhavam, mas não muitos. Harry relaxado por graus. Provavelmente, as pessoas estavam olhando distraidamente, na forma de alguém que sabia que eles deveriam reconhecer alguém, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Claro, último artigo Skeeter sobre ele tinha sido há quatro dias, e ele tinha a sua magia ainda mais fortemente blindada do que o normal.

Eles estão olhando de qualquer maneira, Regulus disse sua voz de repente aparecer na cabeça de Harry. Eles devem sentir que algo sobre você, mas eu acho que a maioria deles não pode dizer o que é. Isso não significa que você não terá problemas para os seus sonhos, mais tarde.

Como é reconfortante. Harry bufou. Onde você esteve?

Ensinar-lhe uma lição, disse Regulus. Você parece ter resolvido de volta, graças a Merlin. Você está arrependido pelo que fez?

Harry suspirou, passaram por Floreios e Borrões. A parte desnecessária, sim. Mas eu não podia se desculpar para dissipar a maldição, ou que enfrentem Rosier e mantê-lo ocupado quando ele poderia ter ferido alguém.

Regulus aspirada de volta para ele.

Você já pensou em como você pode me ajudar a recuperar meu corpo?

Harry ergueu as mãos, fazendo com que Snape a olhar para ele. Harry resolveu manter seus gestos sob controle a partir de agora. Eu tentei! Mas quando tudo que você pode-me dizer é "pequeno espaço" e "escuridão", que não ajuda muito. Eu lhe disse o que eu acho que a melhor chance seria.

E eu disse-lhe porque não iria funcionar. Regulus soou mal-humorado. Eu não tenho controle perfeito das enfermarias, não quando eu não posso vê-los. Eu era capaz de fechar Bellatrix fora do Black propriedades que ela estava escondendo, mas eu não posso abrir alas para uma pessoa e não outra. Eu simplesmente não tenho essa multa um controle. Se abri-los a Narcisa para que ela pudesse entrar e pesquisar sobre, Bellatrix poderia entrar também.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Você vai ter que correr o risco, mais cedo ou mais tarde, se você quer estar de volta em seu corpo.

Ele pensou Regulus provavelmente foi aprisionado em algum lugar em uma das fazendas Negro. Isso explicaria por que nenhum dos Comensais da Morte já havia encontrado o corpo, e porque os alas tinham se fechou imediatamente quando Sirius morreu e o heirship transferido para Regulus, eles estavam protegendo seu novo mestre. Harry também pensei que era o tipo de coisa que iria recorrer para Voldemort, uma vez que o medalhão que continha uma parte de sua alma também repousa em algum lugar entre os tesouros Negro.

Embora ... agora que penso nisso, ele não pode ter conhecimento sobre isso, ou ele teria tomado o seu medalhão de volta.

Ouça, Regulus interrompeu seus devaneios. Eu não quero ser encontrada por Bellatrix. Isso seria horrível.

Eu concordo, seria, Harry disse. Mas se você estiver em uma casa de preto, e você não deixa as enfermarias relaxar para alguém que é amigável a você, então você nunca será encontrado.

Regulus suspirou com ele. Eu acharia reconfortante, se você estava na mão quando caiu nas enfermarias, de modo que você poderia vir imediatamente e de pesquisa.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Você viu o que aconteceu da última vez que tentou convencer Snape que eu deveria ser capaz de deixar Hogwarts e pesquisa para você. Snape tinha dirigido Regulus de sua mente com uma combinação criteriosa de Oclumência e um feitiço de defesa que ele ainda não tinha ensinado Harry, mas que tinha deixado Regulus choramingar de dor por horas depois.

Regulus suspirou novamente. Eu sei.

Harry balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, e então eles estavam no Gringotes. Harry tinha estado lá, mas não para mais de um ano, e ele tinha esquecido como era imponente. O mármore branco brilhava e brilhou no sol, por vezes, demasiado brilhante para se olhar. As portas de bronze não eram muito melhores, e os uniformes dos duendes que estavam na frente dessas portas exteriores parecia ter sido feita por um ex-Gryffindor que queria superar a combinação berrante de vermelho e dourado na sala comum da Casa.

Harry encontrou os olhos do goblin como subiam os degraus e para as portas. Este era um goblin do sul, e tão diferente da do norte. Por um lado, sua pele era mais escura, os olhos, como se fixa em Harry, estavam escuros e inclinados, e ele parecia não ter garras e apenas cinco dedos em cada mão, quando Harry estava perto.

Não foi até que chegaram as portas da frente real que Harry percebeu o duende estava estudando-o de volta, seus olhos entraram em fendas ainda menores porque se estreitaram. Ele não disse nada, no entanto, e por isso Harry simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça para ele e passou para a antecâmara para além dele, onde ele e Snape teriam que passar por um par de portas de prata gravada com a maldição dos goblins de ladrões.

A pele de Harry começou a vibrar no momento que ele entrou na antecâmara. Ele piscou e olhou para trás o mundo novamente, perguntando se ele iria ver um site aqui. Ele estava um pouco perplexo quando ele não fez.

Então, ele olhou para os lados e viu fios brancos cintilantes execução de cada lado dele. Ele não podia ver na web, porque ele estava no meio dela. Ele suspirou. É claro que este seria particularmente rigorosa, uma vez que depois de todos esses goblins estão guardando o dinheiro do mundo bruxo.

"Vamos, Harry," disse Snape novamente, e conduziu-o para a frente. Harry manteve os olhos abertos e sua visão focada na web, porém, o que fez para uma visão comum de imagens fixas, duendes, magos e na sala adiante. Agora e depois que ele tropeçou, mas a mão de Snape firme em seu ombro prendeu firme.

Eles se aproximaram de um duende de olhar entediado, atrás do balcão, que se sentou um pouco ao vê-los. "Bem-vindo ao Gringotes", disse ele, com o polonês praticada de tal forma que Harry se perguntou como alguém já ouviu falar sinceridade nele. "Meu nome é Flashkack. Seu nome e de negócios?"

"Harry Potter", disse Harry tão calmamente como podia. A web foi ficando mais claro em torno dele, ou pelo menos vertente, a de luz branca imediatamente na frente dele estava. Ele não entendia o porquê, e teve que se esforçar para manter a voz sob controle. "Eu vim com uma conta que meu pai, James Potter, criada por mim do seu cofre."

Flashkack não disse nada por um longo momento, simplesmente e com firmeza olhando para ele. Harry piscou os olhos lacrimejando, com lágrimas a partir da web. Ele nunca tinha visto nenhum outro se comportam como este, e se perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

Claro, ainda tenho muito a aprender sobre vates sendo, ele se lembrou.

"É claro", murmurou o duende no passado, e de repente a fita brilhante da web se acalmou ao que tinha sido. "Aqui está sua chave, senhor." Ele passou a chave do cofre mais com uma mão. Harry pegou, e sentiu um leve agitar de magia, onde seus dedos se tocaram. Flashkack mais uma vez olhou fixamente para ele, então disse: "Eu vou levá-lo para o seu cofre-me, senhor."

Harry assentiu. "Obrigado. Ficaríamos muito gratos". Ele ouviu rosnar ligeira Snape está por trás dele, e suspeita que o homem não esteja entusiasmado com a idéia de montar um dos carrinhos para a caverna. Harry ignorou. Os olhos Flashkack não teria o deixado ele ir no momento, qualquer um.

"Posso convidá-lo", disse Flashkack de repente, sua voz rouca e baixa, "para participar de uma reunião determinados em um dos quartos de volta quando você é feito com o cofre?"

Harry sentiu seu coração bater forte quando, como que em resposta a uma voz incomum. "Eu aceito", disse ele, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

"Harry", disse Snape, sua voz um ou dois passos de distância de um rosnado.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar impaciente. "Meu guardião pode vir comigo, eu levá-la?" ele perguntou Flashkack.

"Contanto que ele promete não se comportar como um assistente, é claro", disse Flashkack.

Harry estremeceu ligeiramente. A partir do contexto ", como um mago", obviamente, significava "rude e arrogante". "Eu estarei fiador por ele a mim mesmo se ele faz, em nome do sangue e pedra", disse ele. Ele foi perdido quando ele veio para cortesias goblin do norte, mas sabia que as do sul razoavelmente bem.

Flashkack inclinou a cabeça, e algo como um sorriso tocou seu rosto solene. "Eu aceito, em nome de prata e bronze." Ele apontou para uma das portas guardado do outro lado da sala. "Desta forma, senhor. Vault Seu aguarda."

Harry olhou à volta da sala, levando o grande número de goblins em pé ao redor das paredes, e depois fixou o olhar exclusivamente sobre a mesa na frente dele. Ele tinha duas cadeiras. Harry e Snape ia sentar lá, enquanto os duendes permaneceu em pé ao seu redor.

Harry acalmou sua respiração, seu desejo de vingança, e sua certeza instintiva de que eles estavam sendo feitos para sentar-se assim para que suas cabeças foram menores do que os "goblins. Não importa. Ele não tinha vindo a esta reunião como uma espécie de conquistador, de qualquer maneira, mas como um potencial vates interessados em ouvir o que os duendes tinham a dizer.

Ele ouviu desenho Snape na respiração por algum tipo de comentários mordazes, e chegou-se, apertando o braço de seu mentor. Ele fez certo de que foi o braço esquerdo, e que sua mão cobria a Marca Negra. Snape soltou a respiração sem falar. Harry acenou para Flashkack, que havia servido como seu acompanhante, e tomou o seu lugar.

Ele percebeu de repente que a web branco, embora ainda presente e brilhando ao seu redor quando ele olhou, foi dimmer aqui do que em outros lugares. Antes que ele pudesse pensar melhor, ele murmurou em voz alta: "Não é tão brilhante."

Um dos goblins perto da parede deu um som áspero que poderia ter sido uma risada e deu um passo adiante. Harry viu como as cabeças por toda a sala girou para ele, orientando sobre ele, não, Harry decidiu que o duende veio um ou dois passos para frente, ela. Havia algo sobre a forma do rosto e do jeito que ela levou-se que era diferente de Flashkack, que Harry estava certo era do sexo masculino.

"Não", disse ela. "E você sabe por que vates,?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Ele estava com medo de Snape ao lado dele, amarrado apertado como uma besta. Ele tentou mais uma vez para chegar e acalmá-lo através do toque, mas desta vez ele não sabia se ele conseguiu. "Por favor, me diga o porquê."

"Como não existe troca de dinheiro aqui", disse o duende, com um pé no jogo na frente dos outros como ela o encarou. "Não há chaves para os cofres são dadas." Ela sorriu, seu sorriso um pesadelo de dentes irregulares. "A web está ligado ao negócio do próprio banco, e reforçada a cada momento, tomar assistentes ou adicionar a riqueza que roubaram de nós."

Harry estremeceu. As palavras mais uma vez derramado de seus lábios antes que pudesse detê-los. "Quem fez isso?"

"Ah", disse o duende, um sopro nua. Seus olhos não tinham piscou, Harry percebeu, de repente, e ela nunca tinha olhado para longe dele, também. Era como ser pego em uma broca de pedra. "A maioria das criaturas mágicas não tenho resposta para isso. Mas no nosso caso, nós fazemos. Fizemos o trabalho como parceiros iguais com assistentes até que se recusou a dar certo um tesouro certeza de que ele queria. Ele tomou qualquer maneira, e girou o web para fazer com que cada troca, posteriormente seria fortalecer os laços em cima de nós. Seu nome era Salazar Slytherin. "

Harry sentiu idiota Snape. "Ele nunca fez nada do tipo," o chefe da Sonserina estalou. "Ele era um bruxo das Trevas, não há como negar isso, mas ele não tinha necessidade de roubar o tesouro de duendes ou tecer teias. Você está mentindo".

A reação foi instantânea. Vários duendes ao redor das muralhas levantaram suas mãos, e Harry viu que eles mantinham laços como os duendes do Norte tiveram, a ressalva de que suas flechas não brilhou branco, prata, mas. Harry sentiu o zumbido provenientes das setas. Ele não reconheceu a magia, mas duvida que seria bom para Snape se os parafusos de acertá-lo em qualquer lugar em seu corpo.

O duende feminino virou a cabeça, em passos lentos, olhar para Snape. Ela parecia ter se divertido mais do que tudo, pensou Harry, pelo menos se ele estava lendo as rugas que corria em volta dos olhos escuros corretamente. "Você poderia chamar o hanarz dos duendes de Gringotes um mentiroso, a sua cara?" , perguntou ela.

Harry fez uma careta. Lembrando o quanto os duendes do norte tinha valorizado honestidade, ele tinha algum palpite quanto à profundidade do insulto Snape tinha acabado de dar o hanarz. "Por favor, perdoa-lhe", disse ele, tomando cuidado para não começar a seus pés ou ficar entre Snape e as flechas, se quisesse. "Ele está completamente familiarizado com tudo isto, e ele é o Chefe da Casa que Salazar Slytherin estabelecida em Hogwarts. Ele pensa que está falando a verdade."

"Falar a verdade nem sempre envolve chamar mentirosos outros, Harry Potter," o hanarz murmurou. "Você não concorda?"

Harry assentiu a contragosto.

"E você tem alguma idéia de como muita honestidade significa para nós?"

Harry tinha a acenar novamente.

"Então me diga", disse o hanarz tom distante e isolada, como se estivesse enfrentando um problema intelectual ", por que ele não deveria morrer?"

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Bem, eles valorizam a honestidade. "Se você matá-lo", disse ele, "então eu não vou te ajudar, e muito provavelmente vai matar muitos de vocês, por sua vez, na minha explosão de raiva. Eu o amo, e mesmo que ele é um idiota, às vezes, eu ganhei 't sofrer você tocá-lo. "

O hanarz considerou-o em silêncio. Então ela acenou com a cabeça uma vez, e os arcos ao longo das paredes abaixado. Harry se sentou, e tornou-se consciente da respiração dura Snape ao lado dele. Ele não volta e perguntar ao seu mentor como ele estava. Era óbvio que ele estava furioso e aterrorizado quase patético. Harry esperava que a reunião não iria durar muito tempo pat neste momento. Snape sempre começou a dizer coisas infeliz quando ele era um perturbado.

"Bem falado", disse o hanarz. "Agora, me diga o que você pretende fazer sobre a nossa web, vates pouco."

Harry considerou ela. "Eu teria que fechar o banco para dissipar a web, não seria eu?"

"Parar a troca de dinheiro, mais do que provável, disse o duende, não parecendo a todos incomodados.

Harry assentiu. "E isso, naturalmente, iria destruir um dos pilares da sociedade bruxa", disse ele.

O hanarz não disse nada, simplesmente observá-lo com expectativa. Harry olhou em seus olhos e descobriu que podia ignorar os olhos dos goblins assistindo. Eles seguiram e obedeceram-la tão profundamente que o olhar dela era só o que importava.

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Eu não posso destruí-lo agora, mais do que eu possa destruir os sustentáculos que mantêm seus primos do norte em cativeiro", começou ele.

"Mas?" o hanarz solicitado, em vez de ficar irritado como Harry tinha esperado, um leve sorriso de tocar seus lábios. Harry reviu sua opinião cima de sua inteligência. Talvez ela nunca teve a intenção de matar Snape, afinal de contas, ou pelo menos tinham sido inteligente o suficiente para saber o que aconteceria se ela fez.

"Eu posso prometer tentar", disse Harry baixinho.

O hanarz acenou uma vez. "Você jura que pelo sangue e pedra, de prata e bronze?"

"Mais", disse Harry. Este é o lugar onde minha educação vem a calhar. "Eu juro que pelo ouro".

O murmúrio das vozes em torno dele começou novamente, eo hanarz recuou até encostar na parede. Flashkack avançou para escoltá-los para fora da sala. Harry levantou-se com gratidão, esticando os músculos tensos e rezando para que Snape iria ficar quieto até que estivessem a salvo. Felizmente, ele fez.

Naturalmente, suas primeiras palavras, uma vez que o túnel estava navegando de volta para o carro que os trouxera ali estavam: "Suponho que a promessa valia tão pouco que logo teve que nos deixar ir, sem sequer um adeus?"

"Assistente errado", disse Flashkack, virando-se para satisfazer os olhos de Snape. "Essa promessa não vale muita coisa que precisamos fazer mais nada do Sr. Potter. Ele vai manter seu juramento".  
>Harry manteve os olhos fixos no túnel à frente, e tentei não ouvir Snape murmurando ou sentir olhar especulativo do duende. Ele estava enrolando-se em mais complicações e mais, mas ele sempre desconfiava que iria acontecer. A vida não era simples, nem fácil. <p>

Harry olhou ao redor, inquieto. Não era que ele não sabia sobre a magia negra, ele disse a si mesmo. Ele praticou, pelo amor de Merlim.  
>Mas havia algo Travessa do Tranco, que o deixava nervoso de qualquer jeito. Talvez fosse o ar de sórdido, mesquinho transações que aconteceram aqui ", pensou Harry, se afastando de uma bruxa que saiu de uma loja de cortinas tão fortemente que Harry poderia fazer nada fora do que é vendido. Ele sabia que um pouco de magia negra, sim, e as trevas, profundo selvagens que tinham vindo e dançou com ele em Noite de Walpurgis. Ele sabia pouco da escuridão que a pobreza e o desespero pode conduzir a um.<p>

A bruxa baralhados passado, deu uma tosse seca, chocalho, e procurou abrir o lenço que ela declarou, pegando um punhado de pó cinzento para esfregar na cara dela. Um olhar de ecstasy superou suas feições. Harry teve que desviar o olhar.

"Esta maneira."

Snape varrido para fora da botica, para alívio de Harry, e levou-o para a entrada para Travessa do Tranco. Ele insistiu em ficar dentro de Harry seus olhos, seu manto puxado para cima, mas não deixá-lo entrar na loja. Agora, do jeito que ele caminhava, ele foi, obviamente, decidida a sair.

Harry não tinha ido muito longe, porém, quando a força que, evidentemente, prazer em tornar sua vida difícil decidi fazê-lo novamente.

Dois homens foram carregando uma caixa de uma loja para outra, as mãos trêmulas, obviamente sob o seu peso. Eles estavam passando em frente de Harry e Snape, quando a grade caiu, e ele abriu, lascas de madeira voando em várias direções. Harry abaixou-los.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, houve um chiado horrível.

Os homens gritavam. Harry baixou sua mão de seu rosto para ver as cobras que pululam por cima deles, pequeno, ágil órgãos verde e dourado movendo-se com rapidez espantosa, concentrando em um só lugar e morder de novo e ganhar. Um dos assistentes de convulsão e caiu. Os outros conseguiram manter seus pés, mas a partir do olhar vidrado em seus olhos, não demoraria muito para que ele sucumbiu ao veneno.

Agindo por instinto, Harry deu um passo adiante. "Pare!" ele gritou, e do Snape deu empurrão ao lado dele, sabia que tinha sido na língua das cobras.

E as cobras tudo parou, como se, os seus corpos reagem como o corpo da cobra artificial das tesourarias Preto que atacou Draco no ano passado. Em seguida, balançou a cabeça para encará-lo, também, todos como um, e um assobio eddied entre eles, formando palavras que pareciam sair finalmente de uma serpente no centro da pilha.

"Quem fala ao Quiver Quem fala com a gente?"

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele estava consciente de que ele tinha uma pequena multidão, as pessoas se inclina para fora das lojas para assistir, mas não conseguia concentrar-se em que, em face das informações que ele havia acabado de receber. Muitos foram os cobras colméia, um tipo de serpente mágica da África do Sul. Eles eram extremamente difíceis de matar, já que eles eram essencialmente um espírito em muitos corpos, e matando um pequeno corpo seria apenas o resultado na mente de passagem para outro host. Eles poderiam morder e injetar veneno na vítima que iria matá-lo como foi reforçada novamente e novamente a partir de várias bocas, ou cuspir o veneno para os olhos de sua vítima. Um livro Harry tinha lido ainda sugeriu que eles poderiam possuir assistentes, se eles realmente tentei. Fora de controle, que seria mais do que uma ameaça.

Ele teve a oportunidade de impedir que isso aconteça, e foi mais que suficiente. "Eu faço", disse ele, dando um passo à frente apenas de modo que ele não vê qualquer assistentes acidentalmente a partir do canto do olho dele e falar em Inglês. "Eu sou um ofidioglota, e peço que por favor pare de atacar os assistentes."

"Um é morto, ofidioglota", disse o silvo eddying. "E eles tomaram-nos da nossa cova quente e nos trouxe até aqui, cortando a muitos pela metade. Eles pretendiam cortar-nos e mash-nos e usar os nossos ovos. Por que devemos poupá-los?"

Harry engoliu em seco. "Eu suponho que você não tem nenhum motivo para", disse ele. "Mas eu pergunto-lhe."

"E as outras pessoas também?" Havia um tom de zombaria para as vozes agora. "Porventura a abster-se de atacar Muitas outras pessoas, porque você nos pedir para?

"Eventualmente, você tem que saber que eles vão te matar", disse Harry. "Você não pode fazer o seu caminho de volta para casa a partir daqui, é muito longe Caçadores virá, e eles vão te matar eu posso poupar a vida de muitos..."

Houve um longo silêncio, e então todas as cobras deixaram os assistentes mortos e feito para ele como um. Mudaram-se incrivelmente rápido, e sem problemas evitou o hexa que Snape disparou contra eles.

Harry forçou-se a ficar parados como as cobras invadiram o seu corpo, envolvendo em torno de seus braços e seu peito e as pernas. Um envolto no pescoço, e realizou seu corpo na frente de seu rosto, balançando. Harry podia ver a capa de expansão em torno de seu pescoço, assim como a marcação sobre ele, virou-se para verde delicado e dourado pela luz atrás dele, símbolo do infinito a eternidade, ou a morte. Os olhos da cobra eram de ouro. Ela poderia cuspir nos olhos dele, e ele estaria permanentemente cegos. Não existe cura para esse tipo de cegueira que alguém sabia de mágica, ou dos trouxas, embora a muitos de mordidas comum poderia ser curada.

Harry segurou a cobra olhos e esperou.

O assobio mais uma vez construído em uma só voz. "O que você daria a ofidioglota Quiver,?

"Há um santuário", disse Harry com cuidado. "Uma floresta no lugar onde eu moro, onde muitas criaturas mágicas viver e funcionar livre de interferência de assistentes. Vou levá-lo lá, e libertá-lo. Não é a Muitos de origem natural, mas pode começar um novo. "

Houve um longo silêncio, salvo contadas ao som de raspagem em escalas e em cima dele. Harry respirava superficialmente. Ele estava certo de que Snape estava olhando para ele com horror, mas não podia olhar para cima e ver se isso era verdade. Ele só conseguia ver direito a cobra na frente de seu rosto, balançando para trás e para frente, para trás e para frente.

Ocorreu-lhe que talvez fosse a última coisa que ele viu.

"E se os caçadores vêm após o Muitos até lá?" que vaiou então. "Eles podem. Vieram atrás de nós no nosso salão acolhedor muito longe de assistentes. Vocês nos defender?"

Harry se pôs. Ele era um ofidioglota, o único tipo de mago que poderia falar com essas criaturas, e ele tinha um direito que nenhum outro tipo de assistente nesta situação poderia ter. "Eu vou".

As Muitas deslizou para trás e para frente sobre ele. Harry percebeu então que eles realmente estavam se movendo em um padrão, as cobras no lado superior direito do seu peito deslizando lentamente para a esquerda e, em seguida, entrelaçando em torno de suas pernas, enquanto outras cobras rastreados sobre as costas e os ombros para cima. Apenas um na frente do rosto dele não alterou a sua posição.

"Nós aceitamos".

Harry deixou escapar uma respiração curta, então virou a cabeça, com cuidado, olhar para Snape. O rosto de seu mentor estava furioso novamente, mas isso não foi surpresa.

"Eu vou aparatar agora", disse Harry calmamente. "Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia ir por Portkey ou Flu. Eu juro que eu só vou para Hogsmeade, e em nenhum outro lugar."

Snape agarrou sua cabeça para baixo. "Eu vou estar atrás de você", disse ele.

Harry balançou a cabeça, se reuniram em torno dele a sua força, e aparatar.  
>Harry observou o Muitas corria dele na Floresta Proibida, uma onda de ouro e verde, e suspirou. Ele se endireitou, agitando as mãos, e então se virou para Snape, que o tinha seguido cada passo do caminho de Hogsmeade.<p>

"Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a fazer", disse ele.

Snape simplesmente observá-lo, o rosto branco. Harry tinha nenhuma maneira de dizer que ele estava pensando. Ele abriu a boca para defender-se novamente, e foi interrompido por uma voz profunda e confiante de que o leite desnatado, por trás dele.

"Sr. Potter?"

Harry se virou rapidamente. Dois assistentes de altura em capas cinzentas estavam caminhando em sua direção a partir da direção de Hogsmeade. Um deles tinha um rolo de papel na frente dele, do qual ele lida como eles pararam a poucos metros de Harry.

"Sr. Harry Potter, você tem hoje cometeu dois crimes", disse ele. "Uma delas é o uso de suas habilidades de língua das cobras, talento proibido escuros sob Ministério Edital 6.8.0. A outra é a incapacidade de completar o seu registo como um ofidioglota e, portanto, o desejo de esconder a sua magia escura dos outros." Ele abaixou o livro, e ele eo outro assistente ambos sacaram suas varinhas. Harry não podia ver seus rostos em suas capas capa de baixo, mas ele sabia da voz do mago que ele estava sorrindo. "Você vai vir com a gente agora. Vamos acompanhá-lo ao Ministro Fudge."

Harry enrijeceu os ombros. "E você é?" ele perguntou.

"Oh, nós temos um título oficial", disse o assistente que não havia falado tão longe ainda ", mas nunca me lembro dele. Ligue-nos os cães. Cheiramos após magia negra."

Harry suspirou. Um olhar para Snape mostrou-lhe uma polegada de explodir. Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Meu guardião pode vir comigo?" perguntou ele, quando ele começou a despojar-se dos pacotes que ele ficou encolhido no Beco Diagonal. Não havia nenhuma razão para levá-los com ele.

"Ah", disse o assistente que tinha lido o livro. "Claro." Ele se aproximou e segurou o ombro de Harry. "Eu não estou com medo."

E então ele entrou no lado ao longo das Aparições, arrastando com ele Harry, cortando rugido zangado Snape como eles foram.

1 Eu poderia usar "mensagem por lareira" ou "ligação por lareira" para este termo, algumas vezes irei mesmo usá-lo dependendo da paciência de escrever tanto por um termo que será muito usado aqui.


	10. Capítulo Oito: Os Cães

Obrigado por todos os comentários ontem! 

Um aviso: este não é um capítulo muito bom.

Capítulo Oito: Os Cães

Harry saiu da Aparição com o seu estômago solavancos, mas com Regulus sussurrando em sua cabeça, você está em algum lugar no Ministério. Uma das salas de interrogatório. Reconheço-los de uma vez eu fui trazido aqui.

Há todos os tipos de coisas interessantes que você não me contou sobre si mesmo, não estão lá? Harry se concentrou nas palavras de manter-se de pânico. Ele piscou e piscou novamente, e olhou ao redor da sala, quando se tornou óbvio que os assistentes cinza camuflada tinha simplesmente lançado os braços e não fez nenhuma tentativa de confiná-lo.

Foi totalmente em branco, as paredes feitas de pedra cinzenta, blocos sem um visível juntar ou emenda entre eles. Não foram encontradas fotografias, retratos, ou outras decorações sobre eles, e a única mobília era uma cadeira atrás de si, que um de seus captores prontamente empurrou-o para. Harry sentiu suas mãos apertam na expectativa de alguma coisa, e ele levou um instante para perceber que era uma batida ou um ataque de surpresa. As paredes e o presidente não eram naturais.

E os magos não estavam tratando-o como um prisioneiro normalmente temido. Harry olhou para eles.

Um deles, Harry achou que era o único que tinha lido o livro a ele, riu. "Ooh, olhe, Grim, o gatinho tem garras!"

Sinistro, que aparentemente era o assistente de outro, riu mais alto. Ele varreu o capuz para trás e revelou-se um confiante, homem bonito e com aparência jovem com cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Harry não lhe teria dado uma olhada se eles passaram no Beco Diagonal. "Eu diria que ele faz", ele respondeu. "Ou, pelo menos, presas. Você viu o que ele fez em Knockturn, Crupe."

Crupe fez um som de nojo sob a sua respiração e moveu-se de sua capa para trás. Ele mesmo era de cabelos castanhos, mas seus olhos castanhos e seu rosto estava absolutamente normal. "Sim, você está certo."

"Você estava me olhando na Travessa do Tranco?" Harry perguntou. Ele arquivados algumas perguntas para pedir mais tarde, como porque eles se chamavam pelos nomes de cães. Um deles tinha dito algo sobre ser Hounds direita antes aparatando com Harry, mas ele não sabia o que poderia significar.

"É claro", disse Crupe. "Alguém tinha que fazer. Você era um ofidioglota, que recusou-se a completar o seu registo, e depois fui ao escritório dos Aurores e agiu como se você soubesse o Chefe dos Aurores. Você é interessante. Quando desceu Travessa do Tranco, você só fez a si mesmo mais interessante. " Ele deu um sorriso, e Harry viu seus olhos ir frio. Seu rosto comum poderia mentir, então. Naturalmente, a maneira como ele se mudou já havia dito que Harry, ele parecia ter tido uma formação assistente de guerra. "E então você falou com cobras. Descuidado, Sr. Potter, muito descuidado. Se você quiser o seu talento Dark permanecer em segredo, você não deve tê-lo usado em público."

Harry lutou contra a tentação de nus dentes. Sua melhor opção nestas circunstâncias ainda era de permanecer calado e educado possível. Ele não entendia por que eles estavam tão confiantes, uma vez que parece estar consciente do seu poder, mas isso só fez mais cautelosa em troca. Talvez tivessem alguma vantagem que contrabalance a sua magia.

"A última vez que eu sabia, salvando a vida de alguém era considerado elogioso", disse ele. "Muitos me convenceu a vir comigo para a Floresta Proibida, em vez de atacar outras pessoas na Travessa do Tranco".

Crupe riram dele, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. Seu riso foi um pouco se assemelham a um latido, lembrando Harry de Sirius. "Como sabemos que o Sr. Potter? Vi dois assistentes cair morto de Muitos de mordidas, e então as cobras migraram para você. Então você fugiu do beco como um criminoso. Talvez você comandou as cobras para parar de atacar, mas como eu ia saber isso? eu não falar língua das cobras. "

"Não deveria ter sido óbvio?" Harry perguntou.

"Não", disse Grim, seu rosto se apagaram. "Você foi pego usando suas criaturas sujas, e você também pode admiti-lo, a escumalha bruxo das Trevas".

Crupe esticou o braço e pôs a mão no braço de seu parceiro. "Sinistro", ele repreendeu. "O menino não tem sequer conhecimento do porquê de nós, e não aurores, ainda trouxe aqui. Eu acho que devemos explicar que o primeiro." Ele encarou Harry. "Você ouviu o nome Hounds. Você tem alguma idéia do que isso significa?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

Eu não entendo, Regulus sussurrou. Eu quase posso ver em sua mente, o que deve significar que ele tenha uma conexão com o Lorde das Trevas, mas eu estou sendo bloqueado. Há uma parede de algum tipo. Você acha que ele é um Legilimens?

Eu não sei, Harry lembrou.

"Nós somos aqueles que rastrear e farejar o mal", disse o CRUP, jogando a cabeça para trás com orgulho. "Devemos saber que a escuridão significa. Alguns de nós foram aurores anterior que ficou muito perto de nossos inimigos. Outro fato serviu como espiões ou mensageiros para os últimos Dark Lord. Alguns de nós eram simplesmente talentosos de Artes das Trevas, mas optou por servir o Ministério, em vez de agir contra o bem do mundo bruxo. Somos um grupo bom, tão bom quanto você vai encontrar, mas seguimos o cheiro do mal. E isso significa que somos os perfeitos para aplicar o Ministro novos editais. Os aurores são muitas vezes cansativa, com seus papéis e sua legalidade. O que você precisa em uma guerra é alguém que pode agir rapidamente. "

"Eu nunca ouvi falar de você", disse Harry, dirigindo-se de volta à calma novamente. "E eu deveria ter. Tenho estudado a história, e eu teria percebido se não houvesse cães correndo e prender os criminosos."

Crupe bufou. "Isso é porque nós somos novos, gatinho. O ministro precisava de nós, e assim ele nos criou, tirando-nos de outros departamentos". Ele sorriu para Harry. "Você é realmente apenas a segunda pessoa que prendemos. Você não se sente especial?"

"Ele não anunciou a sua criação, ou," Harry insistiu, tentando ignorar a sensação de mal estar no estômago. "E ele deve ter. Existem leis que dizem que uma nova força como este deve obter notícias e cobertura da imprensa."

Grim suspirou e apertou a mão sobre o coração. "Infelizmente, tivemos de sacrifício que por uma questão de cumprir o nosso dever. O ministro decidiu que seria mais eficaz se ninguém soubesse de nós ou a nossa missão final de um tempo."

Harry tentou engolir. Foi difícil com a garganta seca. Trata-se de polícia secreta de Fudge, essencialmente. "E qual é sua missão final?" ele perguntou, trabalhando uma nota em sua voz como se impressionado, tocando junto.

"Para se livrar de toda a magia Dark na Grã-Bretanha."

Eles responderam, juntas, e suas vozes eram apaixonados e seus olhos claros. Harry não tinha dúvida de que isso era algo que importava para eles, além de todas as brincadeiras em torno do que eles tinham feito. Ele balançou a cabeça, lentamente, sentindo uma onda de compaixão por elas.

"Qual é o problema?" desafiou Crupe. "Não acho que nós podemos fazer isso, gatinha?"

"Não", disse Harry. "Há artefatos escuro escondido em mansões em todo o Reino Unido, e abundância de bruxos das trevas que se escondem seus talentos. Como no mundo você vai encontrar todo mundo que pode fazer um feitiço que você não aprova? Ele estava pensando em Connor, cuja compulsão dom não era de conhecimento comum e não poderia ser erradicada da sua mente, sem quebrar a sua mente. Será que eles fazê-lo assinar um termo dizendo que ele nunca iria usá-lo novamente? Ou será que ter a chance de quebrá-lo, a fim de torná-lo algo mais "leve"?

"Vamos resolver para se livrar de praticantes público em primeiro lugar", disse Grim. "Assim como você".

Harry deu de ombros. "Eu não planejo parar de usar língua das cobras, especialmente quando posso usá-lo para salvar vidas."

Crupe subiu para seus pés. "Isso era tudo o que estávamos esperando", disse ele, e agarrou o ombro de Harry e arrastou-o para a frente.

Harry ficou tenso, querendo atacar, mas depois lembrou-se que os cães ainda estavam dentro dos limites da lei, como eles sabiam eles. Ele não podia atacar e ferir alguém que estava apenas cumprindo seu dever. Ele deixou Crupe arrastá-lo para a próxima sala.

Harry, disse Regulus abruptamente. Eles estão usando algo em torno de seus pescoços?

Harry conseguiu virar a cabeça e olhar de soslaio para cima na garganta do Crupe. Sim, ele enviou de volta. Um colar, parece que, embora eu não possa ver a coisa toda, e feitos de prata. A rápida olhada enviou Grim confirmou que ele usava o que parecia a mesma coisa. Eu me pergunto se sua semelhança com os cães realmente vai tão longe que eles têm de ser preso à parede durante a noite?

Sim, eu posso vê-los agora ", disse Regulus. Isso é o que está me mantendo fora de suas mentes. Que estranho. Eu não sei porque eles querem bloquear o acesso a mim, como eles mesmo sabem sobre algo, como eu.

Harry estava prestes a responder, mas então ele viu o rosto do homem sentado atrás de uma mesa em frente a ele, e engoliu.

Foi Ministro Fudge, Harry sabia que a partir de todas as imagens que tinha visto no Profeta Diário. O ministro olhou normalmente gordo e auto-confiante. Agora, porém, ele usava a expressão de um homem perseguido dia e noite por alguns pesado fardo, e ele se levantou quando viu Harry e começou a brincar com as mãos. Seus olhos examinaram atentamente Harry, parecendo atrasar especialmente duro com a cicatriz de raio na testa.

"Sim", ele sussurrou. "Sim, é ele."

Crupe assentiu. "Sim, senhor. E ele simplesmente disse que pretende continuar utilizando língua das cobras. Se deixá-lo livre, ele vai voltar logo a praticar magia negra." Depositou Harry em uma cadeira em frente da mesa, que era grande e feita de mogno polido. Harry tentou olhar ao redor da sala, mas que não sabendo que era maior do que a sala de interrogatório e de cor vermelha, ele não conseguia ver muita coisa. Crupe mantidos paira sobre ele: "Eu vou dar minha palavra de que eu o vi praticá-lo, senhor, e, claro, Grim vai me apoiar."

"É claro", disse Grim. Ele tomou uma posição sobre o outro lado da mesa. Harry não acho que foi uma coincidência que a posição bloqueada Harry de ter um caminho fácil para o ministro.

Pelo menos, seria bloquear-me de ter um caminho fácil físico com ele. Harry deixou seu lábio curl em desprezo. Quem eles pensam que eu sou? Minha mágica ainda poderia alcançá-lo e explodir a vida fora dele antes que eles pudessem passar.

Ele sentiu a tentação, mais uma vez, para simplesmente fazer algo como isso, esbraveja e pinos Fudge à parede com sua magia, como ele tinha quando derrotou Dumbledore e seu irmão. Mas Harry disse a si mesmo ele teve que exercer controle sobre seu temperamento. Ele não poderia simplesmente sair por aí atacando todo mundo que ele não gostou. Não era isso que um assistente que cresceu, e era óbvio que ele teria que ser o adulto aqui, já que ninguém mais estava a ponto de voluntários.

"Então", disse Fudge, balançando a cabeça, "a lei é muito clara." Ele se virou para Harry. "Sr. Potter, você entender por que fui trazido para cá?"

Harry encontrou os olhos e deu graças por a máscara, profunda calma Lily tinha feito a prática, até que foi natural. Ele podia chamar ele de volta agora, mesmo que ele tenha gasto tanto tempo com Snape, que o encorajou a ser mais aberto, porque ele passou anos em anos de vida sob ele. "Não, ministro", disse ele. "Lamento que o meu uso de Parseltongue ofendido o Sr. Sinistro e Mr. Crupe, mas eu agi como eu fiz para manter o Muitos de morder assistentes Knockturn e becos Diagonal. Eu diria que eu quebrei a lei na ignorância, e não em o uso malicioso de magia negra ".

"A ignorância da lei não é desculpa", retrucou Fudge, com os olhos brilhando com o triunfo. "E é uma coincidência conveniente, não é ele, que recentemente Dark poções têm aparecido no mercado que usam os ovos e as escamas dos Muitos deles? Eu suponho que você vai argumentar que apenas aconteceu de você ser capaz de ganhar o controle sobre as cobras, e que só passou a aparecer na Travessa do Tranco em um dia você estava lá? "

"Qualquer ofidioglota poderia ter comandado as cobras, senhor", disse Harry. resmungando Regulus na parte de trás da cabeça, sobre o desrespeito e que todos eles eram idiotas, não estava ajudando, então ele decidiu ignorá-la. "E eu não sabia nada sobre as poções Trevas. Lamento que tenham sido um problema e uma praga em sua administração." Ele decidiu que uma lisonja pouco criteriosa poderia machucar. "Eu sei que você está fazendo o seu melhor para todos nós, bruxos Grã-Bretanha. Você fez um trabalho notável." Especialmente considerando que você é macio o suficiente para que eu teria esperado que você amasse seu primeiro ano no cargo. "Eu odiaria agir contra isso ou miná-la de qualquer maneira." Ele curvou a cabeça levemente, como se contrito.

Funcionou, pelo menos parcialmente. Ele viu puff Fudge cima e passou a mão pelo seu peito orgulhoso. "Sim, bem, eu faço o meu melhor", disse ele, e tossiu. Então seu rosto escurecido novamente. "E isso significa que a aprovação de leis mais severas contra os bruxos das trevas como o senhor. Ou gostaria de discutir com isso?"

"Não, senhor", disse Harry. Seus pensamentos eram espetados, sua mente clara de cristal. Ele não achava que ele poderia dizer ou fazer muito para acalmar os temores de Fudge, mas ele esperava que ele pudesse, pelo menos, mantê-los de danificar-lo tanto quanto poderiam. "Magia negra como a magia de compulsão podem ameaçar o livre-arbítrio dos outros, e eu sou contra isso."

Ele ficou desconcertado quando Fudge riu. "É claro que você é", disse ele. "Desde quando Dark Lords se preocupava com as vontades dos outros?"

Harry olhou para ele. "Você acha que eu sou um senhor das Trevas, Senhor?"

"É claro que você é." Fudge acenou com a mão. "Não é tão ruim quanto como Você-Sabe-Quem, é claro, mas você ainda está subindo. E nós precisamos fazer tudo o que pudermos para impedir que crescer." Lançou em que Harry achava que era provavelmente um discurso praticado. "Estamos todos muito mal na Primeira Guerra, é claro, mas isso foi porque nós não estávamos preparados. Desta vez, sabemos que os sinais a observar." Ele acenou para Grim, e o homem corriam para o outro lado da sala para buscar algo feito de papel, pelos sons da mesma. "Desta vez, não seremos pegos com as calças nas canelas!" Ele levantou uma mão e apontou o dedo para Harry. "Mesmo Lordes Negros estão sujeitos à regra da lei dos bruxos, Sr. Potter!"

Harry escondeu seu desprezo, tanto quanto possível. Ele sabia do livro que Hawthorn Parkinson havia lhe dado no ano passado, nas ligações, que não era verdade. Senhores das Trevas e Luz Lordes geralmente ignorado dos limites da lei, porque eles poderiam dar ao luxo de fazer isso, embora às vezes Light Lords fez um pretexto, como Dumbledore, de obedecer as regras. Mas o poder mágico sempre foi o trunfo final nessas discussões. Se Voldemort estava de pé aqui, é claro que ele não hesitaria em usar a magia para arremessar os idiotas em paredes.

Mas eu não sou um Lorde das Trevas, Harry lembrou-se. Eu não sou nenhum tipo de Deus. É por isso que eu sou diferente deles. Eu não estou a ponto de ferir pessoas inocentes que realmente acho que eles estão protegendo o mundo dos bruxos.

Ele manteve sua voz calma, seu rosto amigável e aberta. "O que seria necessário para convencê-lo que eu não sou um Senhor do Escuro, ministro?"

"Você teve uma chance de fazer isso já", retrucou Fudge regiamente, como Grim apareceu ao lado dele, cambaleando sob o peso da folha grande de papel. "Nós oferecemos-lhe uma chance de se cadastrar como qualquer outro bruxo das Trevas. Você se recusou a fazê-lo."

"Eu sou o senhor, desculpe," disse Harry, ligeiramente estreitando os olhos. "Disseram-me que meu caso era única. N. outro bruxo das Trevas foi convidado para realmente parar de usar magia negra. Invés disso, eu era o único."

Fudge balançou a cabeça. "Isso é porque você é um Lorde das Trevas."

Harry se perguntou se o ministro iria saber o que a lógica circular foi se dançou nu na frente dele. "Sir"

Grim conseguiu agitar o pedaço de pergaminho imenso com uma mensagem. Harry olhou. Era uma carta, ele poderia fazer para fora muito, e cuidadosamente etiquetado com caixas de diferentes cores, mas não podia dizer o que as palavras ditas e todas elas com tinta cuidadosamente em lugar com letras minúsculas.

"Você vê," disse Fudge, apontando para o pergaminho, "nós sabemos que você é um Senhor do Escuro. Não importa o que você pode reivindicar, nós sabemos que você tem talento das Trevas, e seguirá o caminho de Grindelwald e e Você -Sabe-Quem. Nós temos um gráfico que compara-lo a eles. " Ele olhou para Harry triunfante.

Harry perguntou, quando o governo da Grã-Bretanha bruxo se tornou tão desesperadamente patético. Ele manteve sua voz o mais calma possível, quando disse: "Senhor, eu não posso ler a carta."

"Você deveria ser capaz de" Crupe sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Que tipo de Dark Lord tem problemas com seus olhos?"

Harry olhou para ele, e então voltou a tempo de ver Fudge apontando o dedo em uma das caixas. "Você vê?" ele perguntou, olhando para Harry. "Você fala língua de cobra. Você-Sabe-Quem falou Parseltongue. Grindelwald E falou bem, ele não falar com cobras, mas ele falou testrálios, e usou-as como parte de seu exército." Fudge zombou. "A ligação faz sentido. Este é apenas o primeiro de muitos segmentos, mas foi o que primeiro nos levou a suspeitar que você pode ser o Senhor das Trevas. Não é sábio para expor a sua capacidade de cobra falando, meu senhor. Não é sábio. "

Você pode tomá-los, Regulus sussurrou. Eu mesmo lhe apoiar. Você não escolheu vir para cá, e eu acho que você deveria voltar para as pessoas que amam e que podem protegê-lo o mais rapidamente possível. Bata-os com a magia, e depois voltar para casa. Vamos lá, Harry. Você sabe que pode fazê-lo.

E isso é precisamente por isso que eu não vou, Harry agarrou de volta para ele. Só porque eu posso não significa que eu deveria. Ele arrastou uma respiração desesperada, porque a tentação estava soando melhor a cada minuto, e seus olhos fixos no rosto de Fudge de novo. "Quais são alguns dos outros tópicos que o levou a ter certeza do meu senhorio incipiente, senhor?" ele perguntou.

Fudge olhou ligeiramente desapontado que Harry não era apenas confessando ser um Dark Lord direito então e lá, mas ele balançou a cabeça e apontou para outra caixa. "O Senhor das Trevas foi a de cinqüenta anos atrás, quando a escola a Câmara dos Segredos foi aberta pela última vez", disse ele. "Você estava na escola há dois anos quando a Câmara dos Segredos foi aberta pela última vez. Grindelwald, bem, ele não estava em Hogwarts, já que ele não compareceu, mas ele estava em Durmstrang e iniciações realizadas por sua guarda de Raios em uma caverna subterrânea. " Ele franziu o cenho com severidade para Harry. "Você vai para descartar tudo isso como uma coincidência?"

"Não é especial", disse Harry. "Eu estava a abrir a Câmara e envolvidos no Petrifications dos alunos porque Voldemort me possuiu, senhor." Ele não perdeu a forma Fudge recuou para o nome e olhou por cima do ombro, como se esperava encontrar Voldemort escondido no canto. "Então não foi uma coincidência. Isso não significa que eu estou mal e no escuro e de mim mesmo."

Fudge balançou a cabeça. "Você não vai ficar fora desta, Sr. Potter. Sabemos tudo." Ele apontou para outra caixa. "Os exércitos. Testrálios Grindelwald usado, porque ele poderia falar com eles. Você-Sabe-Quem fez acordos com os gigantes e outras criaturas para marchar com ele, e, claro, o lobisomem Fenrir Greyback era famoso por fazer parte de suas tropas mal. E agora que você libertou os dementadores ". Ele se virou para Harry, e esperou, como se o que ele quis dizer deve ser óbvia.

Harry olhou para ele. "Eu disse ao Ministério a verdade a esse respeito, senhor", disse ele. "Eu mandei de volta para casa em pesadelos. Eu não mantê-los a construir um exército privado de São Paulo." Ele não sabia se devia rir ou chorar. Fora de todas as suspeitas de que alguém pode ter sobre o porquê de ele libertou os Dementadores, ele não tinha pensado que seria um deles.

"Ninguém jamais viu um dementador desde aquele dia", entoou Fudge. "Você realmente bani-los, ou não enviá-los para um lugar seguro e secreto, com instruções para se reproduzir e esperar por você?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, senhor passado. Eu não quero ser um Senhor. Gostaria de comando nenhuma criatura mágica para atacar ninguém". Mas você usou Sylarana para ameaçar pessoas, sua consciência sussurrou. Harry estremeceu e empurrou-a fora. "Eu prometo, eu sou um sujeito leal do bruxo britânico. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para provar isso a você?" Ele sentiu um toque de nervosismo verdade debaixo de sua irritação e piedade. Ele esperava que ele pudesse persuadir Fudge como tinha tantas outras pessoas, mas o ministro foi demonstrando uma cegueira completa com a lógica de base. Harry não tinha certeza de que ele poderia conseguir com danças e rituais.

"Bem," disse Fudge. "Talvez uma coisa."

Harry apertou os olhos, desconfiado de novo. Tinha sido levados para isso, muito provavelmente, mas agora que ele estava aqui, ele não tinha escolha a não ser perguntar: "Que coisa seria isso, ministro?"

"Uma vez que nos custou os dementadores e não podemos mais manter os presos com segurança em Azkaban", disse Fudge, acenando para uma porta no fundo da sala, "temos um novo método para determinar se os assistentes são seguros para ser liberado de volta na sociedade em geral. " A porta se abriu, e o que parecia ser uma bola de prata nas pernas embaralhadas dentro, até que Harry percebeu que era na verdade um dispositivo que está sendo realizado por uma bruxa, atarracado. "Sujeito-se no nosso teste, e você pode provar que você é leal."

Você não precisa, disse Regulus em sua cabeça, todo o fogo e negação. Por que você está se sujeitando a isso, Harry? Você não é um mago normal. Você não precisa se comportar como um.

Isso só torna ainda mais urgente, Harry retrucou. Ele perguntou por que ele estava cercado por pessoas tão determinado a empurrá-lo para estar acima da lei. O que Regulus disse soou como algo Snape ou Draco teria dito. Sonserina, honestamente. Eu amo-os, em geral, mas ficar exasperado com eles em particular.

Ele se virou para o ministro e assentiu. "Claro, senhor. O que você precisa que eu faça?"

A bruxa configurar o dispositivo para baixo ao lado da mesa do Ministro, e revelou seu rosto, pela primeira vez. Harry não podia ajudar, mas o recuo. O rosto dela estava toda papada enforcamento e brilhante, os olhos brilhando. Ela parecia nada mais do que um sapo. Para piorar, ela estava vestindo uma camisola cor de rosa com gatinhos pequenos gamboling sobre ela ao invés das vestes, e havia arcos-de-rosa amarrado em seu cabelo liso. Ela olhou diretamente para Harry, e os olhos brilhantes piscavam.

"Este é o meu assistente, Dolores Umbridge," disse Fudge com orgulho. "Ela é a única que desenvolveu o teste de fidelidade, Sr. Potter, e ela é quem vai explicar isso para você." Ele saiu do caminho.

Umbridge disse: "Hem hem". Harry pensou primeiro que ela estava começando uma frase, mas parecia ser uma prática pigarro ímpar. "Passo até o dispositivo, doce criança, e colocar as mãos nele. Ele medirá a sua lealdade ao Ministério, e se você é leal o suficiente, ele vai deixar você ir."

Harry hesitou. "E o que acontece se eu não sou leal o suficiente?"

Umbridge olhos brilharam como o sol. "Mas você acabou de dizer que você é leal, doce criança. Tenho certeza que ele não vai incomodá-lo." Ela lhe deu um sorriso grotesco. Talvez a pior coisa era que os dentes dela tudo parecia perfeitamente limpos e escovados. Harry teria sido mais tranquilos se eles estavam podres, para que ele soubesse que ela estava comendo todo o açúcar do seu traje a fazia parecer como se deve consumir.

Hesitante, ele mudou-se para a frente, sobre o dispositivo. Manteve-se uma enorme bola de prata, com furos, como se algo vivido dentro dele que o ar necessário. Ele repousava sobre copos, e magia irradiada, mas que tipo, Harry não poderia dizer, não com três outros bruxos e bruxas na sala.

Pode dizer o que é? ele perguntou Regulus. Ou, pelo menos, o que faz?

Não. Merlin levá-lo, Harry, não toque nele. Apparate daqui. Bata todos eles com um raio. Faça o que você tem que fazer para proteger e salvar a si mesmo. Se Regulus tinha um corpo, pensou Harry, ele teria sido pulando para cima e para baixo, balançando os braços como uma galinha para tentar assustar Harry para fora do dispositivo.

Eu não quero ", pensou Harry distintamente. Se eu fugir, então eles têm o direito de me prender novamente e me trata pior do que nunca. E eu não vou matar ninguém. Eu não posso compreender o seu fascínio por ela.

Ele colocou as mãos e apertou-os ao redor da bola de prata.

Houve um brilho tênue e, em seguida, uma explosão de calor. Não era desconfortável, e Harry não acha que ele poderia ter resistido puxando as palmas das mãos para trás, mas ele fez selar as mãos à bola. Ele puxou, inconscientemente, e suas mãos permaneceram exatamente onde eles estavam.

Criança ", Relax doce", sussurrou Umbridge. "Apenas relaxe. O dispositivo está à procura através de sua cabeça agora. Tenho certeza que ele vai descobrir que você é muito, ah, leais ao Ministério Hem hem.."

Harry não tinha muita escolha, mas para estar lá abraçando a bola, de qualquer forma, então isso foi o que ele fez. Ele sentiu mágica correndo através de seu corpo como a água, mas não podia dizer o que ele fez. Pelo menos não doeu.

Ele ouviu a respiração ficou presa atrás dele que ele pensou que vieram de Grim ou Crupe. Harry lançou um olhar sobre seu ombro, e viu os dois inclinada para frente, observando atentamente o dispositivo. Fudge estava um pouco além deles, com as mãos em sua cintura e um sorriso beatífico no rosto.

Harry lembrou-se que este era o melhor. Ele realmente não quero lutar contra o Ministério. Ele iria fazer a sua tarefa principal, sendo vates, todas as mais difíceis. E, além disso, como ele poderia culpá-los por querer a confirmação de que alguém de seu poder mágico não era um Senhor do Escuro? É claro que eles teriam medo de que, dada ascensão espetacular de Voldemort. Eles eram magos normais. Eram pessoas que tinham vidas e almas de seus próprios. Ele tinha que entendê-los.

Então ele sentiu a magia do dispositivo abruptamente enchê-lo de cheia. Ele piscou, sentindo como se fosse espremer e gotejar para fora de seus olhos.

A magia começou a correr fora dele, de volta para o dispositivo.

E ele puxou algumas das sua própria magia com ele.

Harry sentiu seu traseiro próprio poder em indignação assustado, e um momento depois, suas emoções criados com ele. Ele pegou de volta a sua própria magia, tentando separá-lo de que havia torcido com ele.

O aparelho tremeu e começou a brilhar quente, vermelho cereja e dourado e depois branco. Ela se partiu em suas mãos, e Harry sentiu as palmas das mãos queimados e queimados por ele. Ele não se importava. Ele estava muito envolvido em se certificar que sua magia estava em seu corpo. Agora ele tinha agrupadas todas as influências estrangeiras na palma da mão, uma poça de roda escuro da força falta, e ele jogou no chão com nojo.

A poça giravam em torno de uma só vez, em seguida, desapareceu na restos do aparelho.

Harry se virou para Umbridge. Houve uma feia queimadura em seu rosto, de onde ela não tinha saído da forma como o dispositivo no tempo, e seu sapo-olhos estavam brilhando em estado de choque. Ela apontou um dedo trêmulo para Harry. "Você agrediu o assistente especial do ministro!" sussurrou ela, com voz de menina que tremia de indignação. "Você agrediu-me!"

Harry resmungou. Sua magia estava de volta onde deveria estar, mas não em todos os acalmou. "Você tentou me fazer um aborto, sob falsos pretextos", disse ele. "Você deveria ser grato por tudo que você tem é uma queimadura em seu rosto."

"Você é um Senhor do Escuro, então." voz de Fudge era plana, mais frio e mais auto-confiante do que Harry tinha ouvido falar dele. "Eu deveria ter conhecido, e nunca permitiu que este teste. Você não é leal ao governo da Grã-Bretanha não bruxo, leal a ninguém, mas a si mesmo, e eu estava certo para passar as leis". Harry se virou a tempo de ver Fudge meter a mão para fora em Grim e Crupe. "Tirem ele. Confiná-lo e certifique-se que ele não pode usar sua magia."

Grim começaram a frente, rosto branco. Crupe estava sorrindo, balançando sua varinha e para trás em sua mão com um som de assobio fraco.

Harry apoiou um passo, respirando duramente. Ele podia sentir a sua magia surgindo e dançando, implorando para ser deixado as barreiras do seu controle. E não podia fazê-lo. Tão facilmente. Ele poderia cobri-los no gelo, ou vinculá-los onde estavam, ou bater-lhes com uma maldição que lhes faria doer tanto quanto ele tinha sob a maldição de Rosier's Blood Burning. Ele pode conjurar uma cobra e engolir sua magia, tornando-se uma parte permanente de sua autoria. Ele poderia chegar com Legilimência, e, uma vez que eles usavam os colares, provavelmente, quebrar suas mentes tentando inseri-los.

Eu não quero fazer isso. Eu não quero magoá-los, caramba!

Ele teve que usar sua magia de alguma forma, porém, a fuga de alguns de fora, então ele fez um gesto, com uma mão, e sussurrou Petrificus Totalus em sua mente. Grim e Crupe enrijeceu e caiu no chão.

Harry engasgou no silêncio que se seguiu, vendo os olhos de Fudge ir de largura, com medo, porque ele finalmente percebeu que a sua incipiente Dark Lord não era tão inofensivo como ele havia assumido. Ele começou a fazer o backup, batendo boca para cima e para baixo. Harry supôs que ele estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de acalmar Harry baixo ou segurá-lo. Harry permaneceu imóvel, os braços em volta dele, como correntes, certificando-se que ele não poderia estocada e machucar alguém. Ele teve que ficar parado. Neste momento, ele era frágil.

Quanto mais pensava sobre o que Fudge tinha feito, mais zangado ficava.

Ele me seqüestraram. Ele não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse. Ele aprovou leis que parecem ter sido dirigidas especificamente a mim, se eu sou o Senhor das Trevas que Dumbledore pensou que ele poderia ter recebido a palavra de São Paulo. Ele tentou me fazer um trouxa, ou pelo menos um aborto.

Harry envolveu a raiva nas piscinas de mercúrio que Snape havia lhe ensinado, e senti a calma voltando a ele como o retorno de uma maré. Ele podia fazer isso. Ele não era a sua magia e sua fúria. Ele era mais do que isso. E não foi como se o que tinham feito com ele era imperdoável. Ele podia passar por isso. Esfregou a testa com uma palma cauterizada.

Então Umbridge sussurrou algo atrás dele, e Harry sentiu sua luz de volta com a dor, como se uma faca em brasa foram marcantes entre os ombros.

Sua mágica atacou o lugar em um momento e baniu a maldição, mas o estrago tinha sido feito. Harry balançou a bruxa, e viu apenas abaixar a varinha, um olhar de alarme torcendo a queimadura em seu rosto.

Ela fez isso, ele rosnou para si mesmo, baixa em sua mente. Eles não deveriam estar fazendo isso. O que eles fizeram não deve ser feito a qualquer bruxa ou bruxo. Quantas pessoas fizeram drenagem de sua magia diante de mim? Como muitos outros que Grim e Crupe confinar e trazer se eu não fizesse alguma coisa sobre isso?

Então, mesmo que a desculpa para estar zangado caiu, e ele já estava enfurecido puramente sobre o que haviam feito a ele.

Eu não fiz nada para merecer isso.

Ele avançou sobre Umbridge, e sua magia acordou e enchia a sala como uma tempestade.


End file.
